The Price of Politics
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Hans vuelve a la corte de Arendelle a cumplir su castigo. Un golpe de estado se produce en el país del Oeste durante una visita de la familia real de Arendelle. Aunque su corazón le dice lo contrario, el príncipe no puede involucrarse. Después de todo, él odia a la reina Elsa, ¿o no?
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1: FUNERAL

Un mensajero llegó cabalgando a gran velocidad bajo la lluvia, y se detuvo justo en las puertas cerradas del palacio de Arendelle. El jinete bajó apresuradamente y, sin pensarlo mucho, golpeó con desesperación la puerta. La pequeña rendija se abrió, y apareció un par de ojos a través de la misma.

-¿Quién vive?- dijo la voz detrás de la puerta.

-El mensajero del puerto de Arendelle- dijo el jinete, quitándose el gran sombrero negro para revelar su rostro al guardia detrás de la puerta- tengo un mensaje urgente para Kai- y sacó un sobre blanco de entre sus ropas.

-¿Para ser entregado en mano?- preguntó el guardia.

-Así es- respondió el jinete, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en ocultar su desesperación- mi amo me explicó de la urgencia de este mensaje-

El guardia asintió y cerró la rendija. Segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió, y en jinete entró a la explanada del castillo, seguido por un par de guardias. Un tercer guardia se adelantó corriendo y se internó en el castillo mucho antes que ellos.

-Por aquí señor- dijo uno de los guardias, y el mensajero los siguió entre los complicados pasillos del palacio. Después de un par de minutos, el guardia que se había adelantado les cerró el paso con Kai y una mujer. El mensajero se inclinó.

-Entiendo que tiene un mensaje urgente para mí, señor- dijo Kai.

-Sí, excelencia- dijo el mensajero, alcanzándole el sobre.

Kai lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo abrió. Sacó la maltratada carta y la leyó. Su rostro se fue ensombreciendo con cada palabra, con cada línea.

-Por Dios…- dijo Kai, llevándose la mano a la frente- esto es imposible…-

-¿Qué sucede, Kai?- dijo la mujer. Kai la ignoró por un momento.

-Agradezco su diligencia en traer este mensaje señor- dijo Kai al jinete, y se volvió a los guardias- caballeros, llévenlo a la cocina del palacio a secarse y a comer algo-

El mensajero y los guardias se inclinaron.

-Gracias, excelencia- dijo el mensajero, y se retiraron, dejando a Kai con Gerda.

-¿De que se trata todo esto, Kai?- dijo Gerda al ver que Kai seguía consternado.

Como respuesta, Kai le alcanzó la carta. Gerda dejó escapar un grito de dolor y tristeza al leerlo.

-Oh…- fue lo único que pudo decir ella. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Los de Kai se llenaron de tristeza.

-¿Cómo vamos a… a decirle a las princesas?- dijo Kai.

Gerda dejó escapar un sollozo.

-Pobres niñas- dijo la mujer.

x-x-x

Después de una breve discusión, que también les dio tiempo de calmarse y ordenar sus ideas, Kai y Gerda llegaron a la conclusión de dar la noticia a las princesas por separado. Gerda insistía en que entre ellas podían consolarse, pero Kai temía que Elsa se saliera de control, revelara su secreto o peor, lastimara a Anna.

-Recuerda nuestra promesa a los reyes de Arendelle, Gerda- le dijo Kai- no dejaríamos que Elsa lastime a Anna sin querer-

Gerda subió a la habitación de Anna. No sería nada fácil decirle a la princesa lo que había ocurrido, pero no envidiaba la tarea de Kai, que era decírselo a Elsa. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la princesa menor y, tras un momento de indecisión, llamó a la puerta.

-Pasen- dijo la voz jovial de Anna. Gerda suspiró antes de abrir la puerta. Esto sería muy difícil.

-Princesa Anna- dijo Gerda con voz grave.

-¡Gerda!- exclamó Anna al verla tan preocupada-¿qué ha pasado? ¿Está usted bien?-

Gerda forzó una triste sonrisa.

-Su alteza, tengo algo muy importante que decirle- dijo Gerda, sentándose en el borde la cama de la princesa, y haciendo un gesto para que ella también lo hiciera.

-Oh- dijo Anna, y fue a sentarse junto a Gerda.

x-x-x

Kai aún no se recuperaba de la impresión del mensaje recibido cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta blanca y azul de la habitación de la princesa Elsa.

"No", pensó para sí mismo "ya no lo es".

Con la mano aún temblorosa, llamó a la puerta un par de veces.

-Ya te dije que no voy a salir, Anna- dijo la voz un poco cansada de Elsa. Kai se aclaró la garganta.

-Su… alteza- dijo Kai con precaución- soy yo, Kai. Tengo una… noticia importante que darle-

Kai escuchó los suaves pasos de Elsa acercarse a la puerta. Vio como la perilla de la puerta giraba, y aparecía tras la puerta el rostro preocupado de la princesa.

-Pase, Kai- dijo Elsa.

Kai entró a la habitación de Elsa, mientras ésta cerraba la puerta de nuevo. El hombre miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, excepto algunos pequeños hielos en la orilla de la ventana. Kai tomó la silla que se encontraba en el escritorio de Elsa y se sentó, mientras que ella se sentó al borde de su cama.

Kai la miró y no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza por ella. Sin embargo, tomó su distancia. Sabía lo que podía llegar a pasar si Elsa perdía el control. Miró de reojo a la princesa mientras ella se ponía un par de guantes para que cubrieran sus manos.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Elsa, una vez que completó la tarea y puso sus manos enguatadas sobre sus rodillas- ¿qué noticia me quería dar?-

Kai volvió a aclararse la garganta. Elsa sonrió levemente. Recordaba que él hacía eso cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Esta bien, Kai- dijo Elsa- cuando esté listo-

-Su… alteza- dijo Kai nuevamente, con un tono de duda en su voz- la verdad es una grave noticia y no se como empezar-

Elsa lo miró fijamente y no insistió.

-Sus majestades, los reyes de Arendelle, se dirigían en barco al Reino del Oeste- comenzó a contar Kai- iban a asistir al funeral del rey de ese país, el hermano de su majestad el Rey-

-Mi tío- dijo Elsa.

-Desgraciadamente…- continuó Kai- ocurrió un… imprevisto…-

Las manos del sirviente empezaron a temblar, y un sudor frío recorrió su frente, al ver que Elsa cambió su expresión sorprendida a preocupada.

-Su embarcación fue… sorprendida por una tormenta- dijo Kai con un hilo de voz- Elsa…-

Elsa lo miraba con una expresión de terror.

"No, no, no lo digas…" decía el corazón de Elsa "no es verdad"

Kai comenzó a sentir una brisa fría recorriendo la habitación. Debía terminar de darle el mensaje. Elsa ya se lo imaginaba, pero Kai tenía que terminar.

-La embarcación naufragó…- dijo Kai- no hubo sobrevivientes…-

Elsa llevó sus manos temblorosas a su rostro y se cubrió los ojos. El suelo debajo de sus pies y la cama se congeló de inmediato.

-No, no, no…- murmuraba Elsa.

-Su alteza… Elsa, lo siento mucho- dijo Kai con una mirada de dolor.

Elsa se puso de pie, y Kai la imitó. El sirviente hizo el gesto de ir a consolarla, pero Elsa dio un paso atrás.

-Kai, por favor, salga y déjeme sola- dijo Elsa, reprimiendo las lágrimas lo más que podía.

-Pero…- dijo Kai.

-No estoy bien- dijo Elsa, mientras una lágrima se escapó a su autocontrol- no quiero lastimarlo. Déjeme sola y… mantenga a Anna alejada de mi, por favor-

Kai asintió y obedeció de inmediato. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, volvió a asomar su cabeza.

-El rey a muerto- dijo Kai, casi en un susurro, que a pesar de todo Elsa pudo escuchar perfectamente- larga vida a la reina-

x-x-x

Anna lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el regazo de Gerda.

-Ya, ya no llore, princesa Anna- dijo Gerda en tomo maternal, acariciando los cabellos de la princesa- todo va a estar bien. Tiene que ser valiente. Tiene que ser fuerte-

Anna respondió con un sollozo.

-Vamos, su alteza- dijo Gerda- tiene que ser valiente, por usted y por su hermana-

Anna siguió sollozando.

-Quiero ver a Elsa- declaró Anna.

-Su alteza…- dijo Gerda.

Anna la ignoró y salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al de su hermana. En el camino se encontró a Kai, quien acababa de salir.

-Su alteza- dijo Kai.

-Kai, quiero ver a mi hermana- dijo Anna.

Kai la miró con tristeza.

-Su alteza, su hermana me acaba de ordenar que quiere ser dejada sola- dijo Kai- desea que nadie la moleste-

-Pero…- dijo Anna, sintiéndose herida.

-Dele tiempo, su alteza- dijo Kai- yo sé que usted siente la necesidad de verla, pero ella es… diferente-

Anna asintió, y se arrojó a los brazos de Kai, para volver a echarse a llorar.

Detrás de la puerta, Elsa escuchó la conversación, y agregó más dolor al suyo cuando escuchó el llanto de su hermana.

"Lo siento Anna", pensó Elsa en su corazón "muero por abrazarte, y que lloremos las dos juntas, pero no puedo arriesgarme a hacerte daño…"

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

x-x-x

En el transcurso de la semana comenzaron a llegar reyes, príncipes y delegados de otros reinos para el funeral de los reyes de Arendelle. El reino entero estaba sumido en la tristeza por la pérdida del monarca. Sin embargo, tenían una gran curiosidad en conocer a la nueva reina de Arendelle, una chica que en un par de años alcanzaría la mayoría de edad.

Elsa sabía que no podía salir de su habitación. No podía despedirse de sus padres. Tenía que hacer este último sacrificio, por ellos. Si alguien la llegaba a descubrir… si Anna la llegaba a descubrir…

Sacudió la cabeza.

Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr. Jamás.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Elsa?- escuchó la voz de Anna- por favor, sé que estás ahí dentro…-

Elsa sentía la necesidad de abrir la puerta, de abrazar a su hermana y llorar en su hombro, pero se contuvo. Le dio la espalda a la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-La gente pregunta donde estás- continuó Anna. Elsa no contestó- estoy aquí para ti, solo déjame entrar-

"Como quisiera dejarte entrar, Anna", pensó ella "pero lo prometí…"

-Solo nos tenemos una a la otra- continuó Anna- ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

Elsa no pudo contenerse más. Lentamente se deslizó por la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso y abrazar sus rodillas, llena de dolor. Sollozó en silencio unos minutos, hasta que escuchó a Anna levantarse y marcharse.

x-x-x

La noche del funeral, Elsa salió de su habitación y bajó a cenar. Gerda se sorprendió al verla en la puerta del comedor.

-Su… su Majestad- dijo Gerda, inclinándose. Elsa intentó forzar una sonrisa, sin éxito.

-Gerda, para usted soy y siempre seré Elsa- dijo ella- estoy… calmada, creo que puedo interactuar sin que ocurra ningún accidente-

Gerda la miró, un poco preocupada, pero fue Kai quien respondió por ella.

-No se preocupe, majestad- dijo el sirviente- los invitados tienen órdenes de no dirigirle la palabra, y… su alteza la princesa Anna ya se retiró a su habitación- añadió en voz baja.

Elsa volvió a intentar forzar una sonrisa, ésta vez con mejores resultados. Los dos sirvientes se inclinaron, y Kai se encargó de hacer el anuncio.

-Su majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle-

Elsa se sintió extraña por aquella presentación, aunque era lógica y esperada. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a la reina. El único asiento vacante era el de la cabecera, donde al parecer Anna había cenado unos momentos antes. Los sirvientes recogieron los platos usados y colocaron unos nuevos para Elsa.

Elsa tomó asiento y miró a sus invitados, mientras los sirvientes se apresuraban en llenar de vino su copa y en traer la comida. A su izquierda pudo reconocer a los reyes de Corona, ya que los había visto antes cuando era más pequeña. La reina de Corona era muy parecida a su madre, y le sonrió con cariño. Junto a ellos estaba la princesa de Corona, Rapunzel, y su prometido. Los dos parecían estar entretenidos en su charla y, al notar la mirada de Elsa, ambos le dirigieron una leve sonrisa cargada con simpatía, que ella se esforzó por devolver, sin estar segura de que tan convincente fue. A la derecha se encontraban embajadores de otros reinos, el duque de Weselton, y otros enviados. Le llamó la atención que, casi al final de la mesa, había una chica que se veía un poco mayor que ella, y un chico que parecía de la misma edad de Elsa. Ambos vestían de negro, como todos los invitados, pero tenían una mirada más sobria y reservada que el resto de los invitados. Triste, llena de dolor.

"Esos ojos son como los míos", pensó Elsa.

Detrás de ellos dos, estaba de pie una mujer alta, delgada, con nariz ganchosa. Tenía cara de haberse tragado un limón, y miraba alternadamente a los dos chicos delante de ella con algo de enojo.

El plato con la cena de Elsa llegó, y todos continuaron cenando. Hacían conversación entre ellos pero, fieles a las órdenes de Kai, ninguno le dirigió la palabra a Elsa.

Al terminar la cena, Elsa llamó a Kai a su lado.

-¿Su majestad?-

-Kai, tengo una pregunta para hacerte- dijo Elsa en voz baja- ¿quiénes son ese chico y esa chica de allá. y porqué esa mujer los mira así?-

Kai levantó la mirada para ver a quien se refería Elsa. Una vez que supo de quien hablaban, miró hacia el suelo, apenado.

-Su majestad, ellos son la reina Leo y el príncipe Jorgen, del reino del Oeste- dijo Kai en voz baja- son primos de su majestad. La mujer detrás de ellos es su tutora-

-¿Porqué tienen esa mirada?- preguntó Elsa, más para sí misma que para Kai, pero éste respondió.

-Su padre acaba de morir- dijo Kai en voz alta- sus majestades iban a su funeral cuando…- y se interrumpió.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo decir Elsa.

La nueva reina notó que comenzaba a formarse hielo bajo sus pies. Miró a Kai con urgencia y se puso de pie. Todos los invitados hicieron lo mismo. Elsa agradeció inclinando un poco su cabeza y se retiró, seguida de Gerda. Una vez que salió de la habitación, inició un murmullo generalizado.

x-x-x

Elsa se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Entre más pronto durmiera, más pronto pasaría el dolor que sentía por la muerte de sus padres. Más pronto pasaría el miedo de que Anna fuera a buscarla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kai, que se encontraba entablando una conversación con alguien fuera de su dormitorio.

-¿Está segura que quiere que se le asigne _esta_ habitación, madame Hilda?- dijo Kai, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "esta"- le advierto que es una de las más frías del palacio-

"La segunda más fría", pensó Elsa "la más fría es la mía"

-A su majestad no le importará- dijo una voz de mujer, sonando severa y, a la vez, con un toque de sarcasmo cuando dijo "su majestad"- es indispensable que entre su majestad la reina y su alteza el príncipe exista la mayor distancia posible-

A Elsa le pareció extraña esa conversación, y su curiosidad hizo que continuara prestando atención. Se levantó de la cama, y se acercó de puntitas a la puerta. Apagó la vela que se encontraba en la mesita junto a la entrada de su habitación, para que su sombra no se escapara debajo de la puerta.

-¿Y eso porqué, madame?- preguntó Kai, tras una pausa.

-Oh, esos eran los deseos del difunto rey- dijo madame Hilda- que sus hijos permanecieran separados por si a alguien le llegara a pasar algo, el otro estuviera a salvo-

Kai se aclaró la garganta.

-Madame- dijo Kai- le aseguro que ningún daño ocurrirá a ninguno de los huéspedes de este palacio-

Madame Hilda emitió un gruñido que Elsa no supo como interpretar.

-De acuerdo, madame- dijo Kai al fin- haré preparar la habitación para su majestad. La habitación para su alteza el príncipe ya está preparada-

-Muy bien- dijo madame Hilda, y Elsa escuchó los pasos de la mujer alejarse, sin agradecer. Escuchó un suspiro cansado de Kai.

"Kai era un buen amigo de mis padres", pensó Elsa "debe estar pasándola tan mal como nosotras y, sin embargo, se esfuerza por ayudarnos a sobrellevar nuestro dolor".

Elsa se alejó de la puerta y volvió a meterse a la cama. Pudo escuchar el movimiento de los sirvientes en la habitación contígua y, cuando finalmente madame Hilda regresó. Elsa no se levantó, tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba fuera de su cuarto, pero no pudo evitar agudizar su oído.

-Su majestad, su habitación está lista- dijo madame Hilda, nuevamente con un toque de sarcasmo en las primeras dos palabras-

-Gracias- dijo la voz de una mujer joven- pero aún no entiendo porqué está tan empeñada en tenerme separada de mi hermano-

-Su majestad- dijo madame Hilda- recuerde su… condición. No puede ser tan egoísta para poner a su hermano en riesgo-

"¿Condición?", pensó Elsa. Recordaba que a veces su padre había llamado algo parecido a sus poderes de hielo, aunque no recordaba la palabra exacta.

La mujer joven dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Buenas noches, su majestad- dijo madame Hilda- si necesita algo, hágamelo saber-

Elsa escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y una risa fría proveniente del pasillo.

x-x-x

_Pum… pum… pum…_

Elsa se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, pero algo estaba jalándola, algo la estaba tratando de despertar.

_Pum… pum… pum…_

Un golpeteo constante. Desganada, Elsa abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer. La joven reina se volvió en la cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_Pum… pum…_

"Estúpido viento", pensó Elsa, aprestando los ojos e intentando volverse a dormir, sin éxito. El ruido era constante y desordenado. Parecía involucrar varios objetos de diferentes consistencias. Elsa se levantó y corrió la cortina de su recámara, para poder ver a través de la ventana. Se sorprendió de ver el viento en completa calma. Y sin embargo…

_Pum… pum… pum…_

Ese ruido no provenía del exterior, o del viento. Provenía de la habitación contígua. Elsa suspiró.

"¿Qué estará pasando?".

Elsa buscó en la oscuridad una vela, y la encendió. Puso la vela encendida sobre su escritorio mientras se colocaba una bata sobre su camisón de dormir. La noche era particularmente fría, tanto que Elsa sintió un leve escalofrío desde que salió de la cama. Alcanzó sus guantes azules y se los puso. Una vez puestos la bata y los guantes, tomó la vela y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

"Dos veces en un día", pensó para si misma "debe ser una nueva marca personal"

Sin pensar más en ello, caminó por el pasillo buscando la fuente del ruido

_Pum… pum…_

Elsa miró el corredor. Había un par de guardias colocados en cada uno de los extremos del mismo, solo que éstos se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Elsa tuvo un poco de envidia hacia ellos, que podían dormir sin preocupaciones mientras su reina no podía conciliar el sueño. Por otro lado, se sintió aliviada de no tener que contestar preguntas. Se dirigió a la habitación junto a la suya y llamó a la puerta.

_Toc… toc…_

_Pum… crac…._

Nadie respondió, solo se escuchó el mismo golpe seco, acompañado del sonido del vidrio quebrándose. Elsa suspiró. En verdad esperaba que no fuera así de frustrante para su hermana cada vez que iba a llamar a su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Elsa en voz baja, con cuidado de no despertar a los guardias en los pasillos- soy la re… digo, soy Elsa-

Nuevamente, la única respuesta fue el constante golpe que llevaba rato escuchando.

-¿Está todo bien?- insistió Elsa- voy a pasar- añadió, girando la perilla de la puerta.

Elsa casi se queda sin aliento al ver aquel espectáculo.

La habitación era tal y como la recordaba, una habitación de huéspedes que llevaba años sin usarse, porque los reyes no invitaban a nadie a palacio por miedo que descubrieran el secreto de Elsa, así como la proximidad a su cuarto hacía que fuera la habitación menos utilizada del palacio. A veces Elsa se escondía ahí para que Anna no la encontrara.

Una gran cama en el centro de la habitación. Sobre ella, un bulto de mantas se retorcía violentamente. Elsa podía escuchar algunos quejidos y el castañear de los dientes. Pero eso no era lo que había asustado más a la joven reina.

Todos los demás objetos de la habitación se encontraban flotando en el aire. Las velas flotaban en círculos alrededor de la cama. Un enorme cofre, sin duda con algunas prendas de vestir dentro de él, era el responsable del ruido que había estado escuchando Elsa en su habitación, golpeando furiosamente la pared de la misma. Un adorno de cristal voló junto a Elsa y chocó violentamente con la pared, partiéndose en pedazos. La vela en la mano izquierda de Elsa se apagó.

Elsa retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada, y junto a esto bajó la temperatura del cuarto. Como consecuencia, el bulto en la cama se movió con mayor violencia, y los objetos en el cuarto se movieron con más rapidez. Elsa trató de tranquilizarse y respiró hondo.

"Así es, Elsa, respira…"

Elsa se acercó al bulto en la cama una vez que hubo controlado la temperatura. Pudo ver que se trataba de la joven reina que había visto en la cena. Se encontraba temblando violentamente debajo de las mantas de la cama, aún sumida en un sueño profundo. Una vela casi golpea a Elsa en la frente, quien la esquivó agachándose. Con un movimiento suave, pero firme, Elsa movió a la joven y la obligó a despertar.

-Despierta-

_PUM… crac… crac… crac… pum…_

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, y todas las cosas que habían estado flotando en el aire cayeron pesadamente al piso. El cofre hizo un fuerte estruendo y después se quedó inmóvil. Los adornos de cristal cayeron uno a uno al piso, quebrándose en pedazos. Los demás objetos solo cayeron y se quedaron inmóviles en su sitio.

-Yo no fui- dijo la chica, asustada.

-No fuiste, ¿que?- dijo Elsa.

-Nada, yo no hice nada- insistió la joven.

-Calma- dijo Elsa con paciencia- ¿porqué no me cuentas que pasó aquí?- añadió señalando a su alrededor.

La chica la miró con verdadero terror.

-Calma- repitió Elsa- me llamo Elsa. ¿Y tu eres…?-

-Leo- dijo la chica.

Elsa la miró. Tenía los cabellos largos y castaños, y sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre.

-Leo- repitió Elsa, mirándola. Parecía un poco mayor que ella y, sin embargo, tenía la misma mirada que Elsa cuando temía haber lastimado a alguien con sus poderes- ¿así que tu eres la nueva reina de la tierra del Oeste?-

Leo asintió.

-Y tu, ¿la nueva reina de Arendelle?-

-Así es- dijo Elsa con algo de tristeza.

-Siento lo de tus padres- dijo Leo con tristeza- supe que… iban al funeral de mi padre-

-Sí…- fue lo único que Elsa pudo decir.

Leo se incorporó y miró el desorden en su habitación, preocupada.

-Fuiste tu- dijo Elsa.

Leo no respondió, solo tragó saliva y miró a Elsa con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, en la mañana alguien vendrá a limpiar- dijo Elsa, con una sonrisa- además, esos adornos eran horribles-

Lejos de sonreír, Leo abrazó sus piernas y escondió la cara entre sus brazos.

-Entonces lo adivinaste- dijo Leo- ya adivinas que esto lo provoqué yo…-

Elsa la miró fijamente, interrogándola con la mirada. La otra chica no levantó la cara.

-Tengo… una maldición- dijo Leo- puedo mover las cosas con mi mente, con solo desearlo. Pero si me asusto, o me siento incómoda de alguna manera, mi poder se sale de control y causa desastres como este. Debes creer que soy un monstruo-

Elsa se quedó helada. Esa era la palabra que ella usaba para describirse a si misma. Un monstruo que tenía que estar encerrado. Un monstruo que iba a lastimar a Anna.

-No lo eres- dijo Elsa en voz baja.

-No trates de consolarme- le contestó Leo, levantando la mirada y fijándola en sus ojos- solo lo dices porque tu eres normal, y quieres hacerme sentir bien. Incluso madame Hilda cree que soy una amenaza, no me deja acercarme a mi hermano-

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a ella.

"¿Estará bien decirle?"

Elsa suspiró.

-Te voy a contar un secreto, ya que conozco el tuyo- dijo Elsa. Se retiró el guante de su mano derecha y se la mostró a Leo. Su palma brilló y dejó escapar un copo de nieve. Leo dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Tu… tu…-

-Shhh- dijo Elsa- también salen de control si me asusto, dependiendo de mis emociones. Por eso también me he alejado de mi hermana. Una vez la lastimé con mi poder, sin querer…-

Leo no sabía que decir. Solo miraba a Elsa, y su expresión cambió de preocupada a curiosa, y de curiosa a una leve sonrisa.

-Vaya- dijo ella- nunca pensé que alguien tuviera un secreto como el mío-

-Yo tampoco- dijo Elsa- tienes que prometer que no dirás nada, ni siquiera a mi hermana… yo no diré nada tampoco-

Leo entrelazó su meñique con el de Elsa.

-Prometido-

x-x-x

Meses después del incidente del Invierno Eterno en Arendelle, la reina Elsa se encontraba en el comedor del castillo, rodeada de su familia: Anna, Kristoff y Olaf. Mientras tomaban el desayuno, Kai se acercó con una bandeja y se la entregó a la reina.

-Correspondencia, su majestad-

-Gracias, Kai- dijo Elsa. Tomó los dos sobres que estaban en la bandeja. Uno blanco y uno morado. Elsa abrió primero el segundo.

-Elsa- dijo Anna, con la boca llena- ¿otra vez te escribió?-

-Modales, Anna- dijo Elsa, sin despegar los ojos del sobre que estaba abriendo- y sí, Leo volvió a escribirme-

-Pfff- dijo Anna una vez que tragó su pieza de tostada- parece que hablas más con ella que conmigo-

Elsa rió un poco y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café.

-En absoluto- dijo Elsa- la reina Leo y yo tenemos muchos asuntos que discutir por en bien de nuestras dos naciones…-

-Bla bla bla- dijo Anna.

Elsa la ignoró, y leyó la carta que le dirigió su amiga del país del Oeste. Todo parecía estar en orden. La reina miró a su hermana y a Kristoff. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo el mundo conocía que ella tenía poderes de hielo, pero nadie más que ella sabía el poder secreto de la reina del Oeste. Suspiró. Quizá no sería buen tema de conversación.

-Leo te manda saludos, Anna- dijo Elsa, terminando la carta- dice que le da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz- añadió mirando de reojo a Kristoff. El aludido se ruborizó y tragó con dificultad su pedazo de tostada, haciendo reír a las hermanas.

Olaf no comía, solo canturreaba mientras se paseaba alrededor del comedor. Elsa colocó la carta morada sobre la mesa y procedió a abrir la otra carta. Al leer los primeros renglones, Elsa frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede Elsa?- dijo Kristoff, que fue el primero en darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

-Esta carta…- dijo Elsa- es de las Islas del Sur-

Tanto Anna como Kristoff palidecieron.

-¿Acaso habla de lo que ocurrió con…?- comenzó Anna, pero no pudo hacer que su voz pronunciara el nombre que estaba en la mente de todos los presentes. Hans.

-Desgraciadamente sí- dijo Elsa.

La reina hizo una pausa para continuar leyendo la carta, ante la mirada atenta de su hermana y de Kristoff. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, la temperatura del cuarto bajaba gradualmente.

-Elsa…- dijo Anna, frotando sus propios brazos para no tener frío.

La reina se ruborizó.

-Perdón- dijo Elsa- no son buenas noticias-

Anna y Kristoff la miraron con atención.

-El rey de las Islas del Sur pide perdón por el comportamiento de Hans- dijo, pronunciando con dificultad el nombre de su casi-asesino- pero dado a que se trata de un miembro de la familia real, no estará en prisión-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Anna y Kristoff al mismo tiempo.

-El rey considera que la mejor forma de "castigarlo" por su comportamiento es enviarlo a mi corte, sirviéndonos como embajador especial y consejero- continuó Elsa, volviendo sus ojos a la carta.

Elsa separó los ojos y miró a sus acompañantes, que se encontraban boquiabiertos.

-En fin- concluyó Elsa- Hans llegará la próxima semana. No puedo rehusarme o cortarán el comercio con nosotros, y desde que yo suspendí los tratos con Weselton no tenemos suficientes rutas de comercio-

Anna se encontraba indignada.

-Elsa, no puedes…- dijo Anna- después de lo que me hizo, como jugó conmigo, y luego él… Hans… trató de matarte…-

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa, pensativa.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Elsa continuó.

-Creo que lo mejor será que Kristoff se quede en el palacio con nosotras, para que esté al pendiente de ti y te mantenga vigilada- dijo Elsa- hablaré con Kai para que ponga un par de custodios con Hans, con el pretexto de que en este país lo odian por lo que trató de hacer, y de darle "protección". Así estaremos avisados de sus movimientos-

Miró la carta morada sobre la mesa, y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Anna- dijo Elsa- tengo una misión diplomática que encargarte-

-Si tu misión diplomática es no golpear a Hans otra vez, me temo que no vas a poder contar conmigo- dijo la princesa. La reina se echó a reír.

-No es eso- dijo Elsa- me gustaría que vayas con Kristoff al país del Oeste y lleves un tratado de comercio a la reina-

Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron.

-¿En serio?- exclamó, y corrió a abrazar a su hermana- gracias, gracias Elsa-

Elsa sonrió levemente, mientras Kristoff la miraba con algo de curiosidad. A la reina se le había ocurrido esta idea para alejar un poco a su hermana hasta que Hans se hubiera instalado y estuviera segura que su plan de mantenerlo vigilado estaba funcionando como debía ser.

x-x-x

Hola. Después de un par de años de ausencia, regreso con un fanfic de Frozen. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2: LA LLEGADA DE HANS

El día antes de la partida de Anna y Kristoff al país del Oeste, Elsa se retiró temprano de la mesa del desayuno. Tenía mucho que escribir a su colega de ese país, y Anna era la persona más confiable para llevarle esa carta. Normalmente las dos reinas se hablaban en códigos, una esperando que la otra los entendiera. Nunca hablaban abiertamente de sus secretos.

Elsa tomó papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

_Para Su Majestad, la Reina Leo del País del Oeste_

Elsa sonrió. Comenzó a contarle que el motivo de enviar a su hermana como embajadora era, principalmente, reforzar el acuerdo de comercio que tenían ambos países. El país del Oeste era rico en minas de hermosas esmeraldas, las cuales comerciaban con Arendelle a cambio de alimentos y materiales para ropas. Weselton estaba muy cercano a los dos reinos y, una vez que Elsa decidió suspender comercio con éstos últimos, el duque de Weselton trató de convencer a la joven reina de Oeste que rompiera relaciones con Arendelle. Poco sospechaba el duque de la amistad entre las dos reinas.

_Dejando un poco los asuntos de trabajo, espero que tu herida haya curado y no hayas sufrido mucho por ella._

Elsa recordaba que su amiga se había perdido su coronación ya que una semana antes había caído de su caballo en una excursión a través de su reino. No conocía bien los detalles, pero al parecer una serpiente había asustado al caballo y éste la había dejado caer, haciendo que la joven reina se quebrara una pierna. Los médicos le aconsejaron guardar reposo absoluto en cama y Elsa recibió la carta de disculpa de Leo. El príncipe Jorgen se había rehusado a separarse de su hermana, y se decidió que el consejero de la reina asistiera a la coronación de Elsa como representante de su país.

_Y espero que tu consejero ya se haya aburrido del calor en tu país y extrañe el frío que pasó después de mi coronación._

Elsa se echó a reír al escribir eso. De seguro se imaginaba que a Leo le causaría mucha gracia, ya que su consejero volvió de la coronación algo perturbado de los poderes de hielo de Elsa.

_Agradezco de antemano la hospitalidad que le brindarás a mi hermana durante su visita. Sé que vigilarás por ella como si fuera tu propia hermana._ Elsa sonrió. _Ella me ayudó a controlar mi pequeño problema peludo…_

Pequeño problema peludo. Ese era el código para los poderes de hielo de Elsa. Obviamente no podía escribir "poderes de hielo" en sus cartas al extranjero, ya que no confiaba totalmente en la discreción de los marineros. Sin embargo, al leer "pequeño problema peludo" los ojos indiscretos pensarían que se trata de algún problema de mascotas.

De hecho, había compartido con Leo la clave del control de sus poderes. El amor. Amor por su hermana, amor por su reino y por la gente que vivía en él. Y como respuesta, la otra reina le había contestado que había puesto en práctica su consejo y había logrado controlar sus poderes también.

_Espero tu pronta respuesta._

_Su Majestad la Reina Elsa de Arendelle_.

Elsa guardó la carta en el sobre y lo selló. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. No bien hizo esto, su hermana entró a su estudio.

-¿Elsa?- exclamó la princesa.

-Pasa, Anna- sonrió Elsa.

-Oh, veo que le estabas escribiendo- dijo Anna, mirando la pluma, el sobre sellado y la mancha de tinta en la piel blanca de su hermana.

-Claro, confío en ti para que le entregues esto a la reina de Oeste- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, entregándole la carta a su hermana.

-Puedes confiar en mi- dijo ella con una sonrisa, tomando la carta de manos de su hermana y guardándola en su bolsillo.

-Anna- dijo Elsa- te explicaré de que se trata esto, así que pon atención. Desde que rompimos relaciones con Weselton, el duque ha estado presionando a Leo para que se alíe con ellos y deje de comerciar con nosotros. Este tratado es importante para Arendelle. Las esmeraldas que nos venden, nosotros las vendemos a los reinos vecinos por otras cosas que Arendelle no puede producir, ¿entiendes?-

Anna asintió.

-Leo será amable contigo- dijo Elsa- a veces es un poco reservada, pero créeme cuando te digo que puedes confiar en ella. Nunca hará nada en contra de Arendelle. Sé que la política esta llena de mentiras y trampas, pero la reina de Oeste es honesta y sincera con nosotros. Confía en ella y toma la mejor decisión-

-Así haré, Elsa- dijo Anna, emocionada- no les fallaré, ni a ti ni a Arendelle-

-Sé que harás que me sienta orgullosa- dijo la reina, mirando a su hermana menor.

Toc…toc…

Llamaron a la puerta, y una voz masculina interrumpió la conversación las hermanas.

-¿Majestad?-

-¿Sí, Kai?- contestó Elsa.

-Todo está preparado para el viaje de su alteza la princesa Anna y sir Kristoff- anunció Kai.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, querido Kai- dijo Elsa, y se volvió a su hermana- ve con Kristoff, asegúrate que sus asuntos estén en orden también para que puedan partir sin problemas-

Anna se despidió de su hermana y salió del estudio como un torbellino. Elsa la miró desaparecer tras la puerta con una sonrisa. Tomó el siguiente papel pendiente y suspiró. Hans. Tanta alegría de parte de su hermana la había hecho olvidar ese desagradable asunto. Suspiró nuevamente. Tomó nuevamente papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

x-x-x

Hans caminaba en círculos en su camarote, en el galeón real de las Islas del Sur. Sí, había librado la cárcel, pero la idea de castigo de su padre, el Rey, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Estaba a un par de días de llegar a Arendelle, y la sola idea de volverse a enfrentar a las hermanas hacía que le doliera el estómago. Y la nariz. Sobre todo después del puñetazo que le propinó Anna.

"No fue mi culpa, ellos no entienden", decía la voz interior de Hans "cuando eres el décimo tercer hijo, claro que sientes que tienes algo que probar… solo que ellos no lo entienden"

Hans bufó. El recibimiento de sus hermanos fue algo digno de verse. Las burlas contra el menor de los hijos del rey no pararon hasta que el joven príncipe fue puesto en la embarcación de regreso a Arendelle. Hans tenía que darles crédito por ello. Si otro de sus hermanos hubiera vuelto en desgracia a su reino, por supuesto que Hans se apuntaría a ser testigo de ello y burlarse, en primera fila igual que sus hermanos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el capitán del navío.

-Su alteza- dijo el capitán- lamento interrumpir, pero la cena está servida-

-Pfff- fue la respuesta de Hans.

Ni siquiera le habían quitado su título de príncipe. Rechinó los dientes de coraje de solo recordar las palabras de su padre antes de partir a este viaje.

_-Hans, ya que no puedo encarcelarte, y tenerte aquí sin hacer nada no le va aprovechar a nadie, te enviaré de regreso a la corte de Arendelle, para que sirvas a la reina Elsa en lo que ella crea conveniente- _

_-Pero padre- le había dicho Hans- nadie me quiere en Arendelle. Ni siquiera la reina Elsa va a querer que esté cerca de ella después de…-_

_-De que trataste de asesinarla- completó el Rey con voz tan severa que Hans dio un paso atrás- he escrito específicamente a la reina de Arendelle que si no le eres útil, ella tiene completa libertad de echarte en su calabozo. Así que si quieres volver en algún momento a las Islas del Sur, tienes que probar ser de utilidad a la reina Elsa-_

"Probar ser de utilidad a la reina Elsa", se burló Hans "le seré de utilidad… como práctica de tiro al blanco de esos poderes de hielo que tiene"

Al príncipe se le escapó una sonrisa al imaginarse a la reina de las nieves practicando tiro al blanco con sus soldados. Aquello era absurdo. ¿De qué utilidad podía ser un décimo tercer príncipe a una reina con poderes de nieve y hielo?

-Utilidad, bah- dijo Hans, externando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Espero que esa… bruja no se haga muchas ilusiones de que voy a llegar a su reino manso y sumiso a obedecerle", pensó el príncipe "después de esta humillación yo también tendré parte en la diversión"

Sonrió maléficamente. Sentado en su camarote, comenzó a dejar que su mente tejiera su plan.

"Claro, tanto Elsa como Anna son inocentes, no están acostumbradas a los juegos mentales como mis hermanos o como yo", continuó maquinando Hans, "y después de la experiencia de hace unos meses, conozco los puntos débiles de las hermanas. Aunque no pueda tocarlas, las haré retorcerse con mis palabras"

Dejó escapar una risita maléfica.

-Príncipe Hans- insistió el capitán, volviendo a interrumpir su conversación interna- la cena-

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Hans, derrotado, poniéndose de pie para salir del camarote y dirigirse a la cubierta del barco- para ser yo su príncipe y ellos mis subordinados, me dan muchas órdenes…-

x-x-x

Esa mañana, antes de iniciar con sus tareas diarias, Elsa bajó al establo y tomó un caballo. Acompañada de Kai, un par de guardias, Olaf y Sven, se dirigió al puerto a despedirse de Anna y de Kristoff. Las dos hermanas se abrazaron antes de que la menor subiera a bordo de _La Concordia, _el mejor barco de pasajeros de todo Arendelle.

-Cuídate mucho Anna- dijo Elsa, antes de soltar a su hermana- no te tomes mucho tiempo de vacaciones, recuerda que necesito que estés aquí para…-

-¿Interrumpir tu trabajo?- dijo Anna, y Elsa sonrió.

-Claro- dijo Elsa- no vaya a ser que acabe mi trabajo, me sobre tiempo y no sepa que hacer con él-

Las dos hermanas rieron. Cuando Elsa tenía trabajo y Anna quería pasar tiempo con su hermana, las chicas jugaban el juego de "no-trabajar". Las reglas del juego eran simples: Anna tomaba de las manos a Elsa y la arrastraba hasta sacarla de su estudio y salirse con la suya.

Elsa se volvió a Kristoff y, sin que él se lo esperara, también le dio un abrazo, aunque más superficial y rápido que el que le dio a su hermana. Aunque tenía solo unos meses de conocerlo, Elsa sentía al joven rubio como parte de la familia y, sobre todo, estaba muy agradecida con él por haber cuidado a Anna cuando ella no lo hizo.

-Cuida de Anna, Kristoff- dijo Elsa en voz baja, mirando de reojo a su hermana mientras ella se despedía de Olaf y de Sven- no dejes que ningún daño llegue a ella-

-Así haré, su Majestad- dijo Kristoff, inclinándose- no tiene de que preocuparse-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Elsa?- dijo la reina, volviendo a sonreír.

-Al menos una vez más- dijo Kristoff, apenado. Elsa acentuó su sonrisa- Su ma… digo, Elsa- se corrigió- ten cuidado, ya sabes, con Hans-

Elsa borró su sonrisa y alzó una ceja. No creía que Anna recordara ese detalle, pero evidentemente Kristoff lo había estado pensando.

-Eso haré- le aseguró Elsa.

Kristoff miró a Elsa, un tanto inseguro.

-Sobre nuestro regreso…- comenzó Kristoff.

-No te preocupes- dijo Elsa, con todo el optimismo del que se pudo contagiar- para cuando Anna y tu regresen, tendré el asunto de Hans completamente bajo control y ella no tendrá que preocuparse por eso-

-Cuida bien a Elsa, Olaf- escucharon que Anna daba instrucciones a hombre de nieve, cuando Elsa y Kristoff se quedaron en silencio- no dejes de hacerle compañía-

Kristoff sonrió, algo aliviado, y subió al bote detrás de Anna. El barco alzó anclas y extendió sus velas, saliendo rápidamente de la bahía con el viento a favor. A lo lejos, Anna y Kristof pudieron ver a Elsa y Olaf despidiéndose y volviendo al palacio, seguidos de un Sven un tanto afligido.

x-x-x

El barco de Hans llegó al anochecer del día de la partida de Anna y Kristoff. Elsa había dispuesto que un grupo de al menos 10 soldados recibieran al príncipe de las Islas del Sur y lo condujeran a su presencia en el palacio. Hans, por su parte, no se sorprendió ante este impresionante comité de bienvenida. A la cabeza de los soldados iba Kai.

Al verlo, Hans cerró los ojos con desprecio. Recordaba cuando fue arrojado a esa pequeña celda en el barco del ministro francés, y que éste le aseguró a Kai que "iba a reportarle sus acciones a sus 12 hermanos mayores". Kai. El mayordomo principal de la reina Elsa. El verlo ahí lo hacía todo más real para Hans. Iba a ver a Elsa y a Anna.

"Ya verán", dijo la voz interior del príncipe.

-Síganme, caballeros- ordenó Kai, y los soldados lo siguieron, escoltando al príncipe.

Hans se sorprendió de ver las puertas del palacio abiertas de par el par, y de que al parecer Elsa había convertido la explanada del mismo en una pista de patinaje.

-Vaya, veo que han hecho algunos arreglos domésticos durante mi ausencia- dijo Hans en tono impertinente, mientras toda la comitiva caminaba en silencio siguiendo al mayordomo- si me permiten decirlo, no son de mi total agrado, pero cada quien sus gustos…-

Tanto Kai como los soldados lo ignoraron. El mayordomo guió a Hans y a los soldados a la sala del trono, donde Elsa los estaba esperando.

Elsa se había preparado psicológicamente para recibir a su némesis. Recordaba como había jugado el papel de niño bueno y se había ganado a Anna y, posteriormente, a la mayoría de sus consejeros. Y sabía que bajo ese disfraz había una serpiente venenosa que trató de tirarle un mordisco para quedarse con su reino.

Pero ella era la reina de las nieves. Tenía sus poderes de hielo bajo control. Ya no les temía. Además, incluso sin sus poderes, estaba en su propio palacio, rodeada de sus sirvientes, y Hans venía como un rehén político, con privilegios y títulos, pero un rehén al fin y al cabo.

-El príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, su Majestad- anunció Kai.

Al escuchar su nombre, Hans había pensado en hacer una corta e impertinente reverencia para hacer rabiar a su anfitriona. Entró a la sala del trono con paso decidido y se volvió hacia el trono donde descansaba la reina.

"Por Dios…"

Hans casi quedó sin aire cuando posó sus ojos en la magnífica reina que estaba frente suyo. Ya no era la niña asustada que había conocido el día de la coronación. Ya no era la chica asustada de sus poderes, asustada de poder lastimar a alguien sin querer. Ya no era alguien que se notaba débil a simple vista. Era una mujer que irradiaba una energía real impresionante. Sus ojos azules irradiaban fuerza.

El recién llegado se quedó helado, sin poder moverse o articular palabra alguna.

-Bienvenido a Arendelle, príncipe Hans-dijo Elsa en un tono neutro, no amigable pero tampoco con amargura o desprecio.

Esto sacó a Hans de su impresión. El príncipe se inclinó ante la reina y clavó su rodilla derecha en el piso, toda su anterior impertinencia olvidada.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, reina Elsa- dijo Hans, sin utilizar para nada la ironía que había estado ensayando para la reina durante todo el viaje. La vista de Elsa lo había impresionado, lo había dejado boquiabierto, y había desmoronado todos sus planes. Ella, por su parte, continuaba impasible.

-Debe tener hambre después de su viaje, su alteza- dijo Elsa con tranquilidad, y se volvió a Kai- por favor Kai, haga que preparen el comedor. Me gustaría hablar con su alteza mientras cenamos para… informarle de sus actividades en mi reino-

Una vez que terminó de hablar, Elsa se puso de pie y se retiró de la sala del trono, seguida de Kai. Hans seguía clavado en el suelo, impresionado de la visión que acababa de presenciar. Uno de los soldados lo volvió a la realidad tocando su hombro.

-Ejem… su alteza- dijo el soldado, dudoso, tocando el hombro del príncipe- si se pone de pie, lo conduciremos al comedor, para que espere a la reina-

Hans tragó saliva, y se puso de pie, obediente.

"La reina"

x-x-x

Elsa se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Sabía que tardarían al menos media hora en arreglar el comedor, así que aprovechó para subir y relajarse. Respiró profundamente, al darse cuenta que todo el camino desde la sala del trono hasta su habitación lo había hecho conteniendo la respiración.

-Oh, Dios- exclamó en voz baja.

"La parte más difícil está hecha", dijo Elsa para sí misma "pude estar frente a frente con él sin… sin congelarle el trasero por lo que le hizo a Anna".

Sonrió levemente, pensando que si hubiera dicho ese pensamiento en voz alta, Anna lo hubiera encontrado muy divertido, aunque al mismo tiempo impropio de una reina.

-Gerda- llamó Elsa, llevándose su mano derecha a su frente y suspirando- ¿podría traerme un poco de agua? Deseo lavarme la cara-

-Enseguida, su majestad- dijo Gerda, y los apresurados pasos de la mujer se escucharon alejarse. Mientras esperaba a que regresara, Elsa se miró al espejo y sonrió.

-Todo esta bien- dijo para sí misma- todo estará bien-

x-x-x

Hans fue conducido al comedor casi de inmediato, donde se le hizo tomar asiento para esperar a la reina. Mientras esperaba a Elsa, el príncipe se encontraba ansioso y pensativo. No sabía porqué sus manos estaban temblorosas.

"Venga, basta ya", se dijo a sí mismo "es solo Elsa. La misma Elsa de siempre. La que llevé en mis brazos del castillo de hielo a la prisión de Arendelle. La misma a la que engañé diciéndole que su hermana había muerto para poder atacarla por la espalda"

Hans cerró los ojos.

"Debes mantener la serenidad, Hans", dijo su voz interior "Elsa va a venir a… discutir conmigo el castigo que tiene preparado para mí, y debo estar preparado"

Suspiró.

"Entonces, ¿porqué estoy tan nervioso?"

Hans no se lo explicaba. Había pasado todo el viaje ensayando mentalmente los diálogos hipotéticos que tendría con Elsa, y como sus palabras harían que la joven reina se retorciera de culpa y de dolor, como ya había hecho con ella anteriormente. Hans ya había saboreado el sufrimiento psicológico que infligiría en la joven reina y en su hermana. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo en un segundo había perdido todo su sarcasmo y su ironía?

Hans no tuvo tiempo para pensar por más tiempo, porque pronto anunciaron a la mujer en quien tenía sus pensamientos.

-Su Majestad, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle-

Hans se puso de pie para recibir a Elsa. Cuando ésta se acercó a la cabecera de la mesa, Hans volvió a caer de rodillas frente a ella. Elsa lo miró, algo apenada, y lo tomó de los hombros para hacer que se levantara.

-Príncipe Hans, todo esto no es necesario- dijo en voz baja.

Por supuesto que Elsa era orgullosa, pero no era su idea humillar a otro príncipe, por más malvado que hubiera sido. Hans sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió los fríos dedos de Elsa en sus hombros, urgiéndolo a que se levantara. El príncipe obedeció y se puso de pie. Elsa retiró sus manos blancas de los hombros de Hans.

-Sí, su Majestad- dijo Hans, puesto de pie pero aún con la cabeza inclinada.

Elsa no sonrió, sino que continuó con su aire serio y solemne, mismo que había decidido adoptar siempre que estuviera en presencia del príncipe de las Islas del Sur. La reina tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y extendió una mano, indicándole a Hans que tomara asiento también. Así hizo, y los sirvientes se acercaron a servir vino y alimentos.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, reina Elsa- dijo Hans, rompiendo el silencio, pero sin atreverse a volver a mirarla a los ojos.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, su alteza- dijo Elsa fríamente- por favor, coma. Debe estar hambriento-

Hans sí que lo estaba, y obedeció inmediatamente la petición de la reina. Elsa comenzó a comer también. El príncipe se sorprendió de lo deliciosa que se encontraba la cena.

"Al menos Elsa no quiere matarme de hambre" pensó.

-¿Y de que quería hablar conmigo, majestad?- preguntó Hans entre bocados, nuevamente con total cortesía y educación.

"Maldita sea", pensaba Hans "¿no puedo siquiera escupir una frase con ironía?"

-Quería explicarle los términos de mi hospitalidad para con usted, alteza- dijo Elsa, sin perder su tono sereno y frío- y las reglas que espero que siga y obedezca durante su estadía en mi reino-

-La escucho- dijo Hans, nuevamente sin levantar la vista, mirando su plato.

"Tal vez si no hago contacto visual con ella", pensó el príncipe "tal vez así su presencia no me afecte… tanto"

-Primero, y más importante. Tiene prohibido acercarse o dirigir la palabra a mi hermana, la princesa Ana-

-Ese punto era fácil de adivinar- comentó Hans. Sonrió levemente. Al fin había logrado sacar una frase que no fuera completamente sumisa ante la reina.

Elsa, sin embargo, no pareció darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Hans, e hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

-Segundo- continuó Elsa- su padre, el Rey de las Islas del Sur, me pidió que lo retuviera conmigo hasta que usted probara ser de utilidad para mí. Créame cuando le digo que no me produce ninguna satisfacción que usted esté aquí, muy por el contrario. Así que entre más rápido lleve a cabo su parte del trato, más rápido podremos deshacernos ambos de este molesto acuerdo-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, su majestad- dijo Hans. Aunque no quisiera, la reina tenía razón. Ninguno de los dos daba brincos de felicidad ante la situación y, si la reina se quería deshacer de él tanto como él quería irse de Arendelle, tal vez bajar unos cuantos niveles la agresividad hacia la reina y comportarse podrían trabajar en su beneficio.

-Tercero- continuó la joven reina- mientras se encuentre en Arendelle, tendrá al menos dos oficiales de mi guardia personal siguiéndolo a todas partes. Estoy segura que entenderá, su alteza, dados los acontecimientos de hace unos meses. Véalos como protección para usted-

-Si no hay más remedio- dijo el príncipe, encogiéndose de hombros- entiendo-

-Bien- dijo Elsa- entonces, si eso quedó claro y no hay más que decir, solo resta que Kai lo acompañe a sus habitaciones-

Elsa tomó de un trago el resto del vino que se encontraba en su copa, limpió sus labios con la servilleta y se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse.

-Espera, Elsa- dijo Hans. El príncipe cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de su error- quiero decir… espere, su Majestad-

Elsa se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. Hans se puso de pie y se inclinó.

-Quiero ofrecerle mis sinceras disculpas por los acontecimientos de mi ultima visita a su país- dijo Hans. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Ella y su hermana fueron las culpables de todo. Un príncipe no se disculpa" decía la voz en su interior, pero no podía reprimir su necesidad de decirlo- no tengo excusa para justificar mi comportamiento. Le prometo que mi estancia en sus dominios será completamente diferente que la última vez, y trabajaré para que sea mutuamente beneficiosa-

Hubo un periodo de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno. Incluso el mesero, Gerda y Kai quedaron inmóviles ante la declaración del príncipe.

"Bien hecho, Hans", dijo su voz interior "ahora piensa que eres un tonto sumiso. O que la estás tratando de engañar y manipular con tus palabras, como hiciste con Anna"

Elsa lo miró en silencio por unos segundos. El fantasma de una leve sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. Sin embargo, la reina mantuvo su rostro serio y le dio la espalda para retirarse.

-Gracias por sus palabras, su alteza- dijo la reina- mañana el trabajo comienza después del desayuno. Que tenga buenas noches-

"Elsa es tan inocente como su hermana. Sin embargo, es más cuidadosa", pensó Hans.

Suspiró una vez que la reina se fue. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No había podido retar a la reina de las nieves ni una sola vez. Se sentía derrotado. Domesticado. Como un gatito cuando antes era un león al que todos temían. Suspiró.

Sin embargo, bajo reflexión, aquella entrevista con Elsa no había ido tan terriblemente mal. El segundo punto de sus condiciones era más como una tregua. Entre más rápido Hans llevara a cabo los términos de su castigo, más rápido Elsa lo mandaría de regreso a su casa. La reina de Arendelle era fiel a su palabra, no tenía porqué dudar.

-Su alteza- lo distrajo Kai- si gusta acompañarme, lo llevaré a su habitación-

Hans asintió y siguió a Kai. Ellos fueron, a su vez, seguidos por dos guardias de la reina. Hans los miró y se encogió de hombros. Estos dos fortachones serían sus compañeros permanentes durante su estadía en Arendelle, quizá la mejor idea sería llevarse bien y no usar sus juegos de palabras con ellos, no quería ser usado de bolsa de golpear.

x-x-x

Elsa estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Gerda la ayudó a deshacer su trenza y a guardar en una cajita dorada los copos de nieve que se encontraban entrelazados en su cabello. Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo gentilmente por los cabellos de la joven reina.

-¿Sucede algo malo, su majestad?- preguntó Gerda, unos minutos después notar que Elsa se encontraba en completo silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Estoy… algo preocupada por Anna- dijo Elsa- espero que llegue con bien al país del Oeste-

-No se preocupe por ella, su majestad- dijo Gerda- Anna ya es una mujer fuerte… y va acompaña del joven Kristoff. No tiene nada que temer-

Elsa sonrió y asintió. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran, bastaba con ver los ojos de Kristoff para adivinar que el chico rubio adoraba a la cabezona de su hermanita. Además, no correría ningún peligro en el país de Leo. Todo estaba tan bien acomodado y planeado.

-Su majestad, si me permite- dijo Gerda, aún cepillando el largo cabello de la reina- yo creí que estaba preocupada por la presencia del príncipe Hans-

-Eso también, Gerda- dijo Elsa, suspirando- pero al parecer llegó en una mejor actitud de la que me había imaginado. Eso, o está fingiendo para ganarse mi simpatía-

Gerda rió ante las palabras de Elsa

-Yo creo que ninguna de las dos, su majestad- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- a juzgar por la cara que puso, el príncipe estaba completamente aterrorizado con usted-

Elsa puso su sonrisa traviesa y miró con ella a Gerda.

-Después de todo, tiene miedo que lo convierta en una paleta de hielo- dijo la reina, y se echó a reír ante la idea de Hans convertido en paleta.

-No me refería a eso, reina Elsa- dijo Gerda, después de dejar escapar otra risita- yo creo que sus palabras fueron más frías que cualquier hielo que ha salido de sus manos- acentuó su sonrisa- pero también creo que usted manejó muy bien la situación, su majestad-

-¿Cómo está tan segura, Gerda?- dijo Elsa.

-Sus emociones no la traicionaron, majestad- dijo Gerda- incluso el príncipe pudo notar que usted controla muy bien sus poderes y ya no les teme-

Elsa miró sus manos, en las que ya no usaba guantes, y sonrió.

-Supongo que sí- dijo la reina.

Gerda dejó el cepillo en el mueble junto a la cama de Elsa. Arropó a la joven reina y apagó las velas de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, su majestad- dijo Gerda- más le vale descansar, mañana será un largo día-

x-x-x

-Tierra a la vista- gritó uno de los marineros, un par de horas después de que los primeros rayos del alba cruzaron el cielo

-Kristoff, Kristoff, ¡llegamos!- exclamó Ana, sacudiendo a Kristoff para despertarlo. El joven rubio abrió un ojo, para encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa de Anna.

-Por fin llegamos- dijo Kristoff, sonriendo también y volviendo a cerrar los ojos- si volvías a decir "¿cuanto falta para llegar?" iba a explotar-

Anna se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas con disgusto. Kristoff abrió un ojo y la vio hacer eso, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír. Vaya que si adoraba a esta princesa tan testaruda. Fueron interrumpidos por el capitán del barco.

-Su alteza. Sir Kristoff- dijo el capitán- hemos llegado al país del Oeste. En unos treinta minutos estaremos desembarcando-

-Gracias, señorrrrr- dijo Anna, haciendo el saludo naval que los marineros le habían enseñado la tarde anterior. Kristoff se echó a reír nuevamente. Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró a su camarote para cambiarse. Tenía que estar presentable para la misión que le había encomendado su hermana.

A la hora de desembarcar, una comitiva del palacio fue a recibirlos. Anna notó que el uniforme de los soldados era de color verde, como los de Arendelle, sin embargo era un tono más oscuro de verde, y un estilo diferente de sombrero.

A la cabeza de la comitiva iba un hombre que vestía muy elegantemente, que parecía de la edad de Elsa. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, y los ojos del mismo color. Bajó de su caballo, y los soldados lo imitaron. Se inclinaron ante los recién llegados.

-Su alteza, princesa Anna- dijo el líder de la comitiva- su excelencia, sir Kristofff. Bienvenidos al país del Oeste-

-Gracias- dijo Anna, inclinando su cabeza.

-Soy el príncipe Jorgen- dijo el hombre- mi hermana, la reina, me pidió que viniera en persona a darles la bienvenida a nuestro reino-

-Es muy amable de su parte- dijo Kristoff, ya que Anna se encontraba distraída admirando los alrededores.

-Para nada- dijo Jorgen, y llamó a uno de los soldados- el carruaje está listo para nuestros invitados. Los escoltaremos al castillo-

Kristoff guió a Anna al carruaje y la acompañó en todo el trayecto. Un par de veces estuvo a punto de caerse por una de las ventanillas del carruaje, y fue salvada justo a tiempo por su novio rubio. Kristoff sonrió. Después de pasar toda su vida encerrada en el castillo de Arendelle, era lógico que ver otro país la iba a emocionar tanto. El rubio suspiró, y miró por la otra ventanilla. El príncipe Jorgen los iba escoltando, y notó una sonrisa en los labios del príncipe cuando pasaron por cierto edificio en la ciudad.

-Disculpe, alteza- dijo Anna, notando también la sonrisa del príncipe, lo cual le causó una gran curiosidad- ¿qué es ese edificio?-

-Es la Ópera de la Reina- dijo Jorgen- de hecho, esta noche darán una función en el palacio, en honor a su visita, su alteza-

-Vaya- dijo Anna, sin estar tan segura. Nunca había ido a la ópera, así que estaba insegura de que se trataría- nunca he escuchado una ópera-

-No se preocupe, su alteza- dijo Jorgen sin dejar de sonreír- es la mejor de cualquier reino, y estoy seguro de que la disfrutará-

x-x-x

De vuelta en Arendelle, la reina compartió el desayuno con Hans, aunque agradeció que Olaf los acompañara. La presencia del pequeño hombre de nieve le hacía sentir que los momentos tensos pasaban más rápidamente. Hans, por su parte, consumió su desayuno en silencio, sin forzar ninguna conversación con la reina, y mucho menos algún comentario hiriente. El príncipe había aceptado la tregua con la reina, y por lo pronto no la haría rabiar.

Desde que se levantó ese día y tomó su baño, los dos guardias de la reina que habían sido asignados a Hans se mantenían fielmente detrás de él, observando y siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Al príncipe le parecían más graciosos que otra cosa.

El desayuno terminó, y los sirvientes trajeron el café y una bandeja con galletas.

-Entonces, su majestad- dijo Hans, rompiendo el silencio- podría hacerme el honor de decirme la orden del día-

-Claro- dijo Elsa- después de que termine su café, necesito que averigüe si hay alguna novedad con los reinos vecinos a Weselton. No quiero que ninguno de ellos rompa relaciones con nosotros por el… contratiempo que tuvimos con el duque-

Hans sonrió levemente. "Contratiempo" era una palabra muy benévola.

-Entendido- dijo Hans- ¿entonces me reuniré con los delegados de las Islas del Norte, Jutland, y el país del Oeste?-

-Solo las primeras dos- dijo Elsa, moviendo con el tenedor su desayuno- ya alguien se ocupa del país del Oeste-

-Oh- dijo Hans, algo pensativo- lástima, porque tengo conocidos en ese país-

Por primera vez durante el desayuno Elsa levantó la vista de su taza de café, y clavó sus ojos en Hans.

-¿A que se refiere, su alteza?- preguntó la reina, alzando una ceja.

-Nada de importancia, majestad- dijo Hans, sonriendo levemente- una vez, un par de años antes de su coronación, fui al país del Oeste y conocí a los príncipes… quiero decir, a la reina y al príncipe. He de agregar que, igual que en Arendelle la última vez, las intenciones de mi visita no fueron del todo honestas-

Elsa se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando a que Hans le contara el resto de la historia. ¿Había intentado también tomar por la fuerza el trono de Leo? ¿Había lastimado a alguien?

-Oh, no se preocupe- agregó Hans, adivinado los pensamientos de Elsa por su mirada- no le hice ningún daño a nadie ahí. Solo intenté cortejar a la princesa Leo, que era la futura reina. Su padre, el rey de Oeste, tío de su majestad, estaba constantemente enfermo, y según las noticias que recibí en mi reino, era la candidata perfecta si quería ser rey pronto-

Elsa lo miró sorprendida. Hans hablaba de sus antiguos planes de ser rey y sobre la muerte de su tío, el rey de Oeste, como si estuviera discutiendo planes para realizar un picnic.

-Pedí un barco a mis padres y me dirigí a Oeste a tratar de conquistar a la futura reina. Debo decir que me fue imposible, ya que ella era tan reservada como usted. Incluso me alié con la institutriz de los príncipes, acompañé a la princesa Leo al funeral de su padre y me hice amigo de su hermano, el príncipe Jorgen. Pero era imposible, Leo no abría su corazón a nadie. Así que renuncié a ese esquema y volví a casa, para después decidir probar suerte en Arendelle… de lo cual no estoy nada orgulloso, majestad- agregó al ver la fría mirada de Elsa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que Hans pareció disfrutar. Tal vez no la había hecho rabiar, pero sí logró sacar a la reina de su concentración habitual.

-Ahora que lo pienso, la reina del Oeste tiene varias cosas en común con usted, majestad- dijo Hans- está soltera por voluntad propia, es reservada, tiene un hermano menor tan extrovertido como su alteza la princesa Anna. Tienen muchas cosas en común. Excepto, claro, sus poderes de hielo-

Elsa miró a Hans, e hizo lo posible por no sonreír. Claro que el príncipe no tenía idea de que la otra reina también tenía su pequeño "secreto".

"Si tan solo supieras, Hans…"

La reina se quedó pensativa. Sería un buen tema de conversación con Leo en su siguiente carta, cuales fueron las tácticas de conquista de Hans para con ella, y si ella pudo ver a través de él, a diferencia de Elsa y Anna. El recordar el país del Oeste la hizo pensar en Anna, y sonrió. Seguro ya habría llegado, y estaría disfrutando su libertad con Kristoff.

x-x-x

Hola de nuevo! Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos muy pronto!

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO 3: OESTE

Jorgen condujo a Anna y Kristoff al palacio. Anna casi tropieza con las alfombras, por no ver por donde camina, pero fue atajada por el joven rubio. Aunque había crecido en un palacio, tanta belleza la había asombrado. El príncipe los guió hasta la sala del trono, donde la reina los esperaba.

-Su alteza real, el príncipe Jorgen- anunció el mayordomo del palacio- Su alteza real, la princesa Anna de Arendelle. Su excelencia, sir Kristoff de Arendell-

Kristoff se ruborizó ante estos títulos, y caminó junto con Anna para acercarse a la reina, seguidos de Jorgen. Una vez ante ella, se inclinaron, y ella les sonrió bondadosamente. Sus cabellos eran tan largos como los de Elsa, de color castaño y trenzados. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Anna fueron las facciones de la reina y el color de sus ojos.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Anna, antes de que algún saludo pudiera ser intercambiado- ¡te pareces muchísimo a mi padre!-

Los miembros de la corte que se encontraban presentes miraron a la princesa recién llegada con admiración. Nadie jamás se había atrevido a hablarse así a su reina.

-¡Anna!- exclamó Kristoff, sorprendido por aquella demostración repentina de confianza, y ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Es cierto- dijo Anna.

Jorgen y la reina se echaron a reír.

-Por supuesto- dijo la reina- Elsa ya me lo había dicho. Recuerda que tu padre y mi padre eran hermanos, Anna-

Anna se quedó pensativa unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

-Claro, tiene sentido- dijo la princesa.

La reina siguió riendo. Hizo un gesto al mayordomo, quien se encargó de que todos los cortesanos salieran de la sala, dejándolos solos.

-Bienvenidos a mi reino- dijo la reina, una vez que se quedó sola frente a sus invitados- espero que los hayan tratado con la amabilidad y atenciones que merecen- añadió mirando a su hermano.

-Por supuesto, su majestad- dijo Kristoff- fue un honor que el príncipe fuera por nosotros en persona-

La reina hizo una nueva seña a su mayordomo, e inmediatamente tres sillas fueron colocadas junto al trono.

-Vengan, tomen asiento- dijo la reina en un tono relajado y curioso- tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar. Anna, por favor cuéntame como ha estado tu hermana Elsa-

"¡Elsa!" pensó Anna.

-Majestad, mi hermana me encomendó una carta para usted- dijo Anna, sacando la carta de Elsa y entregándosela.

-Gracias, Anna- sonrió ella, tomando la carta- pero no es necesario tanta formalidad. Somos primas, y espero que pronto seamos amigas como lo somos Elsa y yo. Puedes llamarme Leo-

-Gracias, Leo- dijo Anna.

Kristoff y Anna se sentaron y platicaron largamente con Jorgen y Leo. Pasaron un par de horas cuando el mayordomo anunció la hora de la comida.

-Que torpe soy- dijo la reina Leo- deben estar muriendo de hambre. Serge, por favor, condúcelos al comedor. Empiecen sin mí, yo los alcanzo pronto- añadió, haciendo una seña a Jorgen.

El príncipe se puso de pie y, junto al mayordomo Serge, los acompañó al comedor. Una vez que se quedó sola, la reina sonrió como niña con juguete nuevo, y procedió a abrir la carta de Elsa. Un par de ojos la miraban fijamente. Leo sintió la mirada y se volvió.

-Puedes relajarte, Edvard- dijo Leo- solo leeré esta carta e iremos a comer-

x-x-x

Hans hizo su trabajo de la manera más ordenada e impecable posible. Sabía que si jugaba sus cartas bien, su "carcelera" lo enviaría a casa más rápido de lo que había congelado todo Arendelle durante el verano pasado.

-Gracias, Hans- dijo Elsa, una vez que el príncipe le entregó los reportes que le había solicitado. Ambos países que habían sido investigados por Hans se encontraban tentados a unirse a Weselton, y esto preocupaba a la reina.

-¿Majestad?- dijo Hans en tono dudoso, mirando la preocupación de la reina. Elsa asintió para darle a entender que estaba escuchando- ¿le molestaría si hablo con ellos?-

-¿Con quién?-

-Con los dignatarios de esos países- explicó Hans- creo que están cometiendo una injusticia. Yo podría convencerlos de que el duque es un…-

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario- dijo Elsa, sin despegar la vista de sus documentos.

-Pero su majestad- insistió Hans- incluso soy testigo de que Weselton envió a dos de sus hombres a… intentar lastimarla-

Elsa desvió sus ojos de sus papeles y los fijó en Hans. Nunca había hablado de ese episodio con nadie, ni siquiera con Anna. Y no lo quería recordar.

Ese episodio en su palacio de cristal, donde los hombres de Weselton la habían atacado con la clara intención de matarla. Y Hans la salvó. Sí, le cayó un candelabro de hielo encima, pero al menos Hans desvió la flecha que estaba destinada a su pecho, la trasladó ilesa de regreso a Arendelle y evitó que los hombres del duque de Weselton terminaran con ella mientras estaba inconsciente.

El solo recuerdo de como tuvo que defenderse de esos hombres, y del candelabro cayendo sobre ella, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Además, una duda la estuvo atormentando siempre que Anna o alguien más sacaba a colación el tema de Hans.

-Hans, tengo una pregunta para hacerle- dijo la reina, pensativa- esa noche en mi palacio de cristal… ¿porqué me salvo?-

Hans levantó una ceja. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Quiero decir- continuó Elsa, explicando su duda- si los hombres de Weselton acababan conmigo, usted hubiera tenido el camino libre para ser rey casándose con mi hermana. Y nadie lo hubiera podido culpar de mi muerte. ¿Porqué desvió esa flecha?-

Hans se llevó una mano al cuello. Esos ojos azules lo ponían en verdad nervioso. Aflojó un poco su corbata y suspiró.

-Sinceramente, su majestad, no lo se- respondió el príncipe, y después le dirigió una sonrisa malvada- tiene razón, ese hubiera sido el camino más corto. Quizá no pensé bien mi plan-

Elsa parpadeó, sorprendida. Se puso de pie.

-Voy a… voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco, estoy algo agotada por el trabajo- declaró, llevándose la mano a la frente- ya regreso- y salió precipitadamente del estudio.

"Tonto, tonto Hans", pensó el príncipe al verla alejarse "doy un paso adelante y dos para atrás para volver a casa".

x-x-x

La reina Leo se quedó en la sala del trono mientras leía la carta de Elsa. Sonrió al entender el motivo de la visita de Anna, y mandó llamar a uno de sus consejeros.

-¿Sí, su majestad?- dijo el hombre una vez que llegó a la presencia de la reina.

-Necesito que redactes un contrato de compromiso de comercio con Arendelle- dijo Leo con seriedad- lo quiero en mi escritorio para esta tarde, para presentárselo a la princesa Anna-

-Enseguida, su majestad- dijo el consejero sin titubear.

Ejem…

Leo se volvió hacia la puerta, de donde provenía el ruido que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Está segura de lo que está haciendo, majestad?- dijo una mujer que se encontraba de pie junto al consejero.

-Eso sería todo, Albert- dijo la reina- redacta el documento y entrégamelo tan pronto lo tengas, por favor. Ahora déjeme a solas con madame Hilda-

Albert salió de la sala del trono. Leo se volvió al guardia que estaba detrás de su trono, en las sombras.

-Tu también, Edvard- dijo la reina en voz baja. El guardia se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

Madame Hilda entró a la sala del trono. Era una mujer mayor, algo pasada de peso, como Gerda, pero sin una pizca de la dulzura de la sirviente de Elsa. La mujer, como la había descrito la reina de Arendelle anteriormente, constantemente tenía cara de haberse tragado un limón o de estar saboreando algo desagradable. Sus ojos, azules, eran fríos y sin sentimiento.

-¿A que se refiere, madame Hilda?- preguntó la reina- ¿está cuestionando mis decisiones?-

-¿Está segura su majestad que comprometernos con Arendelle es la mejor opción diplomática para el país?- dijo madame Hilda- ¿no cree que es mejor la promesa de oro y la alianza de Weselton?-

-Le recuerdo, madame, que Weselton nunca nos ha ayudado en periodos de crisis- explicó Leo- durante el reinado de mi padre se rehusó a enviar soldados durante el gran accidente de las minas. Además, el duque de Weselton no es de fiar como político de exterior- añadió- supe que durante la coronación de la reina de Arendelle envió a dos de sus secuaces a asesinarla-

-Para detener el invierno eterno con el que nos había condenado la reina Elsa, nos habría hecho un favor-

-Weselton no es de fiar- dijo la reina Leo- solo quiere nuestra alianza para tener la suficiente fuerza para atacar Arendelle-

-Le recuerdo a su majestad que la reina de Arendelle está maldita- dijo madame Hilda y deformó su rostro en una horrible sonrisa- al igual que usted-

Leo frunció el entrecejo ante tal declaración.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?- exclamó la reina, poniéndose de pie.

-Guarde silencio, señorita- exclamó a su vez la tutora, provocando que la reina hiciera retroceder uno de sus pies para apoyarse, sin dar un paso atrás. A pesar de su esfuerzo por mantener una mirada tranquila, sus ojos denotaron sorpresa- l¡e recuerdo que debe de guardar su lugar ante sus mayores!-

-No le permito que me hable así- dijo la reina, alzando aún más la voz. Su enojo era tal, y sin embargo ningún objeto en la habitación salió volando, como ocurría en otro tiempo- y le recuerdo que aunque madame haya sido mi tutora, ahora yo soy la reina- y puso mayor énfasis en la palabra "yo".

-Vaya, su majestad- dijo irónicamente madame Hilda- veo que usted ha avanzado notablemente en el área de autocontrol. Hace tres años hacía volar todo por los aires si alguien la contrariaba un poco. Casi no se notará su… anormalidad-

-Basta- dijo la reina, fastidiada- una palabra más sobre mi don, o el de mi prima Elsa, y le prometo que habrá consecuencias, sin importar quien sea usted-

Madame Hilda la miró, furiosa.

-Usted sabe que no es la mejor opción para este país- dijo madame Hilda- usted sabe que su hermano, si fuera rey, no cometería ese error-

La reina Leo ya se había cansado de la discusión.

-Pues lástima, querida madame, pero la reina soy yo, y ésta es mi decisión- dijo la reina de manera tajante- no traicionaremos a Arendelle por la oferta de oro del duque de Weselton. Estoy segura que continuar los negocios con Arendelle es la mejor opción para nuestro reino. Y punto final-

Madame Hilda estaba que sacaba chispas, pero recuperó la cordura y respiró profundo.

-Como usted ordene, majestad- dijo, aún con ese tono sarcástico que siempre usaba para dirigirse a ella. Se inclinó y salió de la sala del trono.

Leo se dejó caer sobre su trono, justo en ese momento Kristoff se asomó. Detrás de él entró el guardia personal de la reina.

-Sir Kristoff- dijo la reina, sorprendida de ver al rubio- ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Le ruego me perdone, su majestad- dijo Kristoff, apenado- fui a usar el lavabo y creo que me he perdido en el camino de regreso-

-Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar eso- dijo la reina, mientras hacía una seña a su guardia personal, Edvard, para que los siguiera- ¿me haría el honor de prestarme su brazo para acompañarme al comedor?-

-Con gusto, su majestad- dijo Kristof, ofreciéndole su brazo.

La reina caminaba despacio del brazo del rubio. Kristoff recordó que Anna le había comentado que hacía unos meses había tenido un accidente y se había partido la pierna, y aun no terminaba de recuperarse.

-Majestad- dijo Kristoff- si no es indiscreción preguntar…-

-Madame Hilda era mi tutora- dijo Leo, adivinando a donde iba la pregunta de Kristoff- mía y de mi hermano Jorgen. Aunque, para serte sincera, siempre lo prefirió a él. Mi padre pasó varios años enfermo, y la nombró regente del reino si moría y yo seguía siendo menor. Cuando murió mi padre yo acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, y fui coronada inmediatamente. No necesité de ella como regente, y eso pareció molestarla-

-Oh- dijo Kristoff- usted es mayor que Elsa-

Leo asintió.

-Madame Hilda mencionó una… anormalidad- dijo Kristoff y, por primera vez, la reina pareció insegura- no creo que se estuviera refiriendo a su pierna lastimada. Se trata de algo parecido a los poderes de la reina Elsa, ¿verdad?-

Leo se sintió expuesta. Vaya que si Anna no tenía muchas luces, este chico lo compensaba.

-Algo así- dijo ella. Tragó saliva.

-Disculpe, majestad- dijo Kristoff apenado- no tiene que darme ninguna explicación-

Ella sonrió, un tanto aliviada.

-Gracias, Kristoff- dijo Leo- les explicaré, a ti y a Anna. Y no te preocupes demasiado. Elsa ya conocía mi secreto-

x-x-x

Elsa pasó de su estudio a la sala donde se encontraba la pintura de su padre. La cruzó y se dirigió al balcón. Abrió la ventana, desesperada por tomar un poco de aire. Una vez al aire libre, Elsa respiró.

"Tranquila, Elsa, no pasa nada", se dijo a sí misma, tratando de evitar congelar el balcón. No podía creer la conducta de Hans. Una parte de ella le decía que todo era lógico.

"Claro, Elsa", le decía su mente "eres tan inocente como Anna. Tu ya sabes que las personas no cambian. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que Hans podía cambiar? ¿Su discurso de cuanto lo siente? Tú ya sabes que Hans es un excelente actor. Te engañó a ti, a Anna y a todo Arendelle con su acto la última vez que estuvo aquí"

Elsa se retiró los cabellos sueltos de su cara.

"Es una tregua, eso es todo", dijo Elsa "si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, pronto estaremos fuera de la vida del otro".

x-x-x

Después de comer, el mayordomo Serge llevó a Anna y a Kristoff a sus habitaciones. Ambas eran hermosas, y se encontraban una junto a la otra.

-Esta noche los deleitaremos con una presentación de la Ópera Real- dijo el mayordomo, acomodando las pertenencias de Anna en su habitación- obviamente contaremos con la presencia del príncipe Jorgen, debido a que su prometida es la cantante principal-

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿La reina dejará que su hermano se case con una plebeya por amor?- exclamó Anna- ¡que romántico!-

El mayordomo asintió y, tras una breve inclinación, se retiró de la habitación en silencio.

-Suena como una hermosa historia de amor de alguno de los libros de la biblioteca de Elsa- dijo Anna, dejándose caer en la cama mientras Kristoff miraba a su alrededor- una hermosa cantante y un apuesto príncipe…-

Kristoff sonrió.

-¿Elsa no haría lo mismo por ti?- dijo Kristoff, pensativo- quiero decir, está haciéndolo, demostrándome toda esta confianza-

Anna sonrió.

-Claro que sí- dijo la princesa- Elsa ya te ve como parte de nuestra familia-

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

-Adelante- dijo Anna. Una mujer mayor apareció en la puerta. Kristoff la reconoció como la mujer con la que la reina Leo estaba discutiendo previamente.

-Lamento molestarlos- dijo la mujer- soy madame Hilda, tutora de la reina y del príncipe. He venido a advertirles sobre la reina-

x-x-x

Elsa volvió a su estudio, pretendiendo que nada había pasado. Hans se puso de pie, pero la reina le hizo una seña de que no se moleste.

-Su majestad- dijo Hans- permítame disculparme por mis palabras. No… no se que me pasó-

-No tiene que disculparse por ser sincero, Hans- dijo la reina, recuperando su frialdad habitual con el príncipe de las Islas del Sur- si me disculpa, tenemos mucho trabajo aún-

-Pero…- quiso quejarse Hans, pero fue silenciado por Elsa cuando ésta levantó una mano.

-No se confunda, alteza- dijo Elsa, con su vista nuevamente fija en los documentos que tenía frente a ella- recuerde que esto es solo una tregua para que salga lo más pronto posible de mi vida-

-Entendido- dijo Hans.

Hans lo entendió. La reina lo despreciaba tanto como él despreciaba a su familia y, al igual que él, solo contaba los días para que ese horrible trato se terminara y ambos pudieran salir de la vida del otro.

"Tregua, Hans, para irte a casa lo más pronto posible", se repetía a sí mismo. Miró a la reina. No podía creer que fuera la misma chica asustada que habían acorralado en su palacio de hielo hacía unos meses apenas.

_Hans se cubrió los ojos con las manos para protegerlos de los proyectiles de hielo que volaban para todas partes. Sintió unos rasguños traspasar la tela de su abrigo, sin embargo ninguno se incrustó en su piel. Una vez que el sonido estremecedor se volvió silencio y el hielo se dispersó, vio a la joven reina tirada en el suelo, bajo una estructura de hielo que antes había sido un candelabro._

_Hans y los soldados se acercaron a la joven. Uno de los guardias del duque de Weselton se acercó y apuntó su flecha al corazón de la reina._

_-Hay que terminar con este invierno- dijo el guardia, a punto de accionar el arma._

_-¡No!- exclamó Hans, haciendo una seña a otro soldado para que le quitara el arma- ¿no quedaron claras mis órdenes? Dije que la reina no debía sufrir ningún daño-_

_El resto de los soldados se ocupó inmediatamente de quitar los restos de hielo que aun se encontraban sobre el cuerpo de la reina y verificando su estado._

_-Se encuentra bien, solo está desmayada- informó uno de los soldados a Hans._

_-¡No puede estar seriamente pensando en dejarla libre- exclamó el otro guardia del duque- ustedes presenciaron como nos atacó. No es seguro-_

_-No, no la vamos a dejar libre- dijo Hans, y los guardias sonrieron- pero no vamos a hacerle daño. La vamos a llevar de regreso a Arendelle. Ahí le pediremos que detenga el invierno-_

_Los guardias murmuraron entre ellos mientras un soldado le alcanzaba a Hans una manta, con la que cubrió el cuerpo de la reina. Hans desconocía si la reina de las nieves lo necesitara, pero su piel estaba tan fría que decidió cubrirla. La alzó en brazos, sorprendido que la joven pesara tan poco. Sin decir una palabra más se dirigió a las escaleras, para sacar a la reina de ese castillo helado y llevarla a Arendelle._

_Elsa permaneció inconsciente todo el camino. Un par de veces la joven reina apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del príncipe y suspiró._

_A su llegada a Arendelle, el duque de Weselton no estaba nada contento._

_-¿Cómo se atreve a traer de vuelta a esa… esa… monstruosidad?- exclamó el duque._

_Hans sintió verdaderas ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo hizo. Tenía tres buenas razones para hacerlo. La primera, necesitaba el apoyo de Weselton para que su plan macabro tuviera éxito. Segundo, no podía dar la más mínima muestra de parcialidad hacia la reina, ya que esto haría que los otros delegados de Arendelle la tomaran contra él. Y por último, Elsa seguía en sus brazos, con su cabeza suavemente apoyada sobre el hombro de Hans._

_-Tenga paciencia, señor duque- dijo Hans- su majestad está inconsciente. La tendremos en un calabozo, debidamente atada y vigilada. Veré que puedo hacer cuando despierte para que quite su hechizo a esta tierra-_

_-Más le vale, príncipe Hans- dijo el duque de Weselton, y se volvió hacia sus dos guardias- vámonos de aquí, par de inútiles…-_

_Hans suspiró y bajó al calabozo, seguido de sus soldados. Depositó a Elsa sobre la mullida cama y volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con la manta. _

_-Eso será todo caballeros- dijo Hans- gracias por su ayuda…-_

_Los soldados se retiraron, y Hans observó a Elsa dormir por unos segundos._

"_Es una lástima que tengas que una mujer tan hermosa tenga que morir", pensó Hans. "que desperdicio"_

_Y salió del calabozo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

Gerda interrumpió el incómodo silencio, trayendo una bandeja con un par de tazas de té, una tetera, galletas, azúcar y leche.

-Su Majestad, su alteza- dijo Gerda, dejando la bandeja junto a la enorme mesa e inclinándose.

-Gracias, Gerda- dijo Elsa, sonriendo levemente, y volviendo a hundir sus ojos en los documentos. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Hans. El príncipe se puso de pie y se acercó a la bandeja.

-¿Cómo toma el té su majestad?- preguntó Hans, ofreciéndole a Elsa servir su taza.

Elsa lo evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos.

-Solo con leche- dijo ella.

Hans sirvió el té de Elsa, y después sirvió otra taza para él, con mucha azúcar. Acercó ambas tazas a la mesa de trabajo, colocó el té cerca de la reina y un pequeño plato con galletas entre los dos.

-Gracias- susurró Elsa, sonriendo levemente otra vez antes de darle un sorbo a su té. A Hans le pareció adorable, y pensó que estaría dispuesto a servir más té a la reina con tal de volver a ver esa fugaz sonrisa.

-No tiene que agradecer, majestad- dijo Hans, tomando asiento nuevamente y dando un sorbo a su té.

Elsa no respondió. Tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir. Hans, que ya había terminado su parte del trabajo, se concentró en disfrutar el té y las galletas. De verdad estaban deliciosas. Cuando Elsa estiró su brazo, buscando a ciegas su taza de té, Hans fijó su atención en el rostro de la reina.

Vaya que ese rostro era muy hermoso. Y concentrada de esa manera hacía que el príncipe no pudiera quitar su vista de ella. Era intoxicante. Esa arruguita que se formaba en su entrecejo cuando se detenía a pensar jamás la había imaginado.

"Deja de mirarla, ¿qué demonios te esta pasando, Hans?" le decía su voz interior. "Tu odias a esta mujer y ella te odia a ti. Solo estás aquí por la tregua. Recuerda la tregua. Para ir a casa"

x-x-x

-¿Advertirnos qué cosa?- dijo Anna, alarmada. No sabía porqué , pero no le gustaba mucho esta mujer.

-Sobre la reina Leo- dijo madame Hilda- quizá a vuestra reina no le convenga hacer tratos con ella-

-¿Porqué lo dice?- preguntó Anna, sin entender. ¿Porqué una sirviente del castillo llegaba a la habitación de dos extranjeros que no conocían, a hablarles mal de su reina?

-Porque la reina Leo no es de fiar- dijo madame Hilda- es un ser malvado que carga una maldición desde su nacimiento… además, ella no es la legítima heredera al trono. Debería ser su hermano Jorgen-

-Pero ella es la mayor- dijo Anna.

-Pero es mujer- añadió madame Hilda.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo Anna, comenzando a molestarse.

-Bueno, creo que ya los enredó alrededor de su dedo- dijo madame Hilda- la reina Leo esconde un oscuro secreto, que puede destruir incluso a sus seres queridos y, por extensión, a sus aliados. Considérense advertidos-

Sin añadir más, madame Hilda salió, dejando desconcertados a los invitados de la reina.

-Pfff- exclamó Anna, cruzando los brazos con fastidio- ¿puedes creer a esa mujer?-

Kristoff permaneció callado, y Anna lo miró, interrogante.

-¿Tú sabes algo de esta situación?- preguntó la princesa.

-La verdad es que…- comenzó Kristoff- cuando fui al lavabo, durante la comida, me perdí, y por accidente escuché una conversación que no debía- y el rubio le contó la conversación que escuchó, y luego la explicación que le dio la reina.

-Osea, ¿quieres decir que Leo también tiene poderes de hielo como Elsa?- dijo Anna, emocionada- ¿ese es el "oscuro secreto"?-

-No, no creo que sean poderes de hielo- dijo Kristoff- pero definitivamente es un don parecido al de Elsa. Madame Hilda le llamó "anormalidad"- el rubio recordó como le molestó esa palabra a la reina. También a Anna le molestó, ya que por extensión implicaba que los poderes de Elsa eran una anormalidad- ¿Y si ella tiene razón, y hacer tratos con este país es un error?- concluyó Kristoff.

Anna cerró los ojos. Recordaba que su hermana le dijo que podía confiar en la reina Leo. Sin importar que pase. Sacudió su cabeza.

-No, Kristoff- dijo Anna- Elsa confía en ella. Si no, no me hubiera enviado-

Kristoff tuvo que aceptar que la princesa tenía razón. Si quedaba el mínimo rastro de duda en Elsa en cuanto a la confiabilidad de Leo, jamás hubiera mandado a su hermana a hacer tratos con ella. Elsa se preocupaba por Arendelle, pero jamás arriesgaría a Anna si no estuviera segura de que estaría a salvo.

Anna se levantó.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó el rubio.

-A buscar a la reina- dijo Anna, saliendo de la habitación con paso decidido- quiero hablar con ella. Quiero averiguar que clase de poderes tiene-

x-x-x

-No creo que sea una buena idea Anna- dijo Kristoff- preguntarle así nada más… recuerda que Elsa se pone incómoda cuando la interrogan sobre sus poderes-

Anna lo ignoró.

-Por favor, Kristoff- dijo Anna- Elsa es… un caso especial. No todas las reinas con poderes tienen esa actitud-

Kristoff bufó.

-¿Ahora eres una experta en reinas con poderes?- dijo el rubio.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, entre los pasillos del palacio, Anna y Kristoff se encontraron con el príncipe Jorgen.

-Buenas tardes, mis queridos invitados- dijo Jorgen con una sonrisa- ¿están disfrutando su estancia?-

-Sí, mucho- dijo Anna- Jorgen, ¿dónde podemos encontrar a tu hermana? Quisiéramos preguntarle algo, y no alcanzamos a verla después de la comida-

-Debe de encontrarse en este momento en su habitación, descansando- dijo el príncipe, y señaló su pierna- la encuentran al final del pasillo, la ultima puerta de la derecha. Su guardia personal, Edvard, se encuentra de pie junto a la puerta.-

-Gracias, Jorgen- dijo Anna, jalando al rubio- vamos, Kristoff-

-No olviden la ópera, dentro de dos horas, en la sala del trono- dijo Jorgen con una sonrisa al verlos alejarse.

Anna siguió las indicaciones del príncipe y pronto se encontró en la puerta de la habitación de la reina. En la puerta estaba de pie, serio, el guardia personal de la reina. Edvard era el nombre que Kristoff había escuchado.

-Queremos hablar un momento con la reina Leo ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó Anna con una sonrisa. El guardia borró su expresión severa y sonrió levemente. Se hizo a un lado, para llamar un par de veces a la puerta.

-Pasen- se escuchó la voz dentro.

-Majestad- dijo el guardia, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y dejándolos pasar- sus visitantes desean verla-

Kristoff y Anna pasaron. Vieron a la reina recostada sobre la cama, con varios almohadones acomodados en su espalda y un par de ellos sobre su pierna izquierda. Edvard entró a la habitación y se puso de pie junto a la reina.

-Su majestad- dijo Kristoff, enrojeciéndose al ver a la reina descansando su pierna lastimada- no queríamos importunarla-

-No, no se preocupen- dijo la reina- cualquier cosa por ustedes. Espero que estén siendo bien atendidos en mi palacio-

Kristoff asintió y miró a Anna, preguntándose como iba a abordar el tema.

-Leo, Kristoff me contó algo interesante- dijo Anna- por lo que entendí, tienes poderes como mi hermana Elsa-

A Kristoff le pareció que Anna fue demasiado franca, sin embargo a la reina no le pareció así, porque sonrió. Anna y Kristoff le relataron lo que había ocurrido con madame Hilda.

-Así es, yo también tengo poderes como Elsa- dijo Leo después de unos minutos- son diferentes, pero parecidos a los de ella. Obedecen a mi voluntad, pero a veces se salen de control, en momentos de emoción extrema-

-A Elsa le solía pasar eso- dijo Anna, estando de acuerdo con ella- ¿qué clase de poderes tienes?-

-Puedo… mover objetos con la mente- dijo la reina.

Para demostrárselo, estiró el brazo, y un libro que se encontraba en el librero, del otro lado de la habitación, flotó por el aire lentamente hacia sus manos.

-Vaya- dijo Anna, sorprendida.

-Así que a nadie le gustaría estar conmigo cuando salen de control, porque los objetos a mi alrededor comienzan a volar como locos- continuó la reina- imagina que pierda el control en una habitación llena de cuchillos…-

-Majestad- dijo Kristoff- usted dijo que Elsa ya conocía su secreto-

-Así es- dijo Leo- el día del funeral de los reyes de Arendelle, yo estaba en una habitación en su castillo, aún en duelo por mi padre, e hice volar muchos objetos. Elsa me descubrió y me contó sobre sus poderes. Ambas prometimos guardar el secreto- añadió, al ver la cara de decepción de Anna -Anna, Elsa me contó que gracias a ti pudo controlar sus poderes- continuó diciendo la reina- y, sinceramente, gracias a esa idea yo pude controlar los míos. Siempre creí que mis poderes eran una maldición. Después conocer a tu hermana he descubierto que puedo utilizarlos para el bien-

Anna cambió su cara de decepción por una sonrisa.

-Leo, ¿porqué madame Hilda no te quiere?- preguntó Anna.

-Por una razón muy sencilla- dijo Leo- ella quería que Jorgen fuera el rey-

Anna infló las mejillas.

-La verdad parece que realmente te detesta- añadió Anna- como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa contra ti- y Leo asintió.

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo la reina, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo. Una nube de preocupación cruzó sus ojos. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás y suspiró de tranquilidad al ver que Edvard seguía de pie junto a su cama.

-¿Su majestad?- llamó a la puerta Albert, el consejero, antes de que Anna o Kristoff pudieran preguntar algo- ¿puedo pasar?-

-Pasa Albert- dijo la reina. La nube de preocupación desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. El consejero le entregó a la reina un documento y se retiró. Leo lo leyó y se lo pasó a Anna- este es el borrador del tratado de comercio que quiero hacer con Arendelle. Léelo con cuidado y firma si estás de acuerdo…-

Anna recibió el documento con las manos temblorosas.

-Tranquila, Anna- dijo la reina, adivinando los pensamientos de la princesa- si tienes dudas de si debes firmar o no, llévalo a Arendelle y enséñalo a Elsa. Y no temas decepcionarla- añadió- ella está orgullosa de que seas su hermana-

Anna le agradeció y guardó el documento. El mayordomo Serge fue a anunciar que pronto daría inicio la ópera. Kristoff y Anna siguieron al mayordomo, mientras que la reina se levantó de la cama, ayudada de su guardia.

-Edvard, avísale a los guardias que uno de ellos siga de cerca a madame Hilda y vigile todos sus movimientos y acciones- dijo la reina en voz baja a su guardia personal- tengo el presentimiento de que algo está tramando. Envía también a otro par de guardias a vigilar a los delegados del duque de Weselton, pero con discreción. Toda información que tengan, házmela llegar por medio de pequeñas notas durante la presentación de la ópera. Después de la función, hazme favor de conducir a nuestros invitados a mi estudio, ahí hablaré con ellos-

Edvard se inclinó y le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla a la sala del trono.

x-x-x

Bueno, chicos, espero que lo estén disfrutando. La intriga apenas comienza, y aún no se ve que el amor esté en el aire. En atención a algunos de sus reviews, agregué algunos detalles que verán en los próximos capítulos para satisfacer su curiosidad. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPITULO 4: MALAS NOTICIAS

Después de un largo día de trabajo y, como había previsto, con ayuda de Hans y sin las constantes interrupciones de Anna, Elsa lo terminó antes de lo acostumbrado, La reina bajó a la explanada frente a su castillo. El hielo de su pista ya se había derretido, así que se sentó junto a una de las dos fuentes. Miró al cielo y suspiró.

"Anna, como extraño que no me dejes trabajar, espero que regreses pronto", pensó "creí que podía manejar yo sola a Hans, pero de verdad este sujeto consume todo mi autocontrol"

Algunos niños del pueblo se acercaron a la pensativa reina, rogándole que los entretuviera lanzándoles los "bonitos copos de nieve". Elsa no los decepcionó. Los niños brincaban y reían y jugaban con Olaf.

Mientras tanto, Hans miraba a la hermosa reina desde la ventana de su habitación.

-Así que eso hacen las reinas en su tiempo libre- comentó Hans, sabiendo que los dos guardias de la reina estaban detrás de él- hasta se ve menos tenebrosa, jugando así con los niños…-

-Creo que no estoy muy de acuerdo con que esté espiando a la reina Elsa- dijo uno de los guardias en tono severo-y mucho menos que se exprese de ella así-

-Oh, vamos- dijo Hans con una sonrisa astuta- solo estaba… haciendo un comentario. En verdad no sabía que hacen las reinas en su tiempo libre-

Los guardias emitieron un gruñido bajo, y Hans se echó a reír.

-Vamos, chicos- dijo el príncipe, guiñando un ojo- si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, tal vez sea mejor que nos llevemos bien. Me gustaría al menos saber sus nombres-

Los guardias se miraron entre sí. Se les había advertido que el príncipe Hans era tramposo y utilizaba su carisma y personalidad para sus fines malvados. Sin embargo, compartir esa información no les afectaría.

-Yo soy Henrick, y él es Ejnar- dijo uno de los guardias.

Hans sonrió y se retiró del balcón. Se dejó caer en la cama sin dejar de sonreír. Quizá no sería tan malo después de todo.

x-x-x

Anna y Kristoff disfrutaron la ópera y la cena que se les sirvió después. No pasó desapercibida la sonrisa del príncipe Jorgen durante todo el evento, mirado embobado a la cantante principal, quien tenía una voz realmente hermosa.

La reina, sin embargo todo el tiempo pareció pensativa, meditante. Un par de veces su guardia personal le pasó un par de notas, que la reina leyó con expresión grave, y posteriormente dio unas instrucciones al guardia en un susurro que ni Kristoff ni Anna pudieron escuchar.

Al terminar la ópera y comenzar la cena, la cantante principal fue invitada por el príncipe a participar de la cena. Abundaron entre los cortesanos las miradas de envidia hacia la chica talentosa que había cautivado el corazón del príncipe. Madame Hilda sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación que una plebeya, por hermosa que fuera, compartiera la mesa. Kristoff pensó que era una suerte que la mujer no conociera sus orígenes, o la cosa se hubiera puesto fea.

-¡Chocolate!- exclamó Anna con una amplia sonrisa al momento del postre.

La reina sonrió levemente al ver a Anna llevarse un puñado de chocolates a la boca. Su guardia personal, Edvard, quien estuvo ausente la mayor parte de la tarde, regresó a su lado y asintió. Leo le asintió de regreso y se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse.

-Que tengan buen provecho- dijo la reina antes de irse- yo debo retirarme-

Una vez que la reina se fue y Anna estuvo de acuerdo con el número de chocolates que comió, los dos invitados agradecieron la hospitalidad y salieron del comedor. Se dirigían por los pasillos a sus habitaciones, cuando el guardia personal de la reina les cerró el paso. Kristoff, encontrándose a la defensiva, se colocó instintivamente delante de Anna y arrugó la frente.

-No tiene porqué alarmarse, sir Kristoff- dijo Edvard en voz baja, al ver la pose defensiva del rubio- su majestad la reina desea hablar con ustedes en su estudio… en privado-

El guardia se inclinó.

-Su alteza, su excelencia- continuó el guardia- síganme, por favor-

x-x-x

Kristoff y Anna acompañaron al guardia al estudio de la reina. Una vez ahí, Leo los invitó a pasar y asintió mirando al guardia. Edvard asintió de regreso y los dejó completamente solos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Anna, acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy grave- dijo la reina sin más rodeos, con un pedazo de papel morado entre sus manos- no se como decirte lo que tengo que decir- suspiró- Anna, tu y Kristoff tienen que salir de mi reino inmediatamente y volver a Arendelle-

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué sucede, majestad?- preguntó Kristoff. Era evidente que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas en la corte, pero no creía que fuera tan grave.

-Algo extraño está pasando en la corte- dijo la reina- madame Hilda habló con ustedes en mi contra abiertamente, lo que quiere decir que no tiene miedo de que se descubra. Algo trama, y debe tener aliados…- hizo una pausa, y después continuó- yo tengo que proteger a mi reino y a mi familia. Le prometí a Elsa que te cuidaría como si fueras mi hermana, y eso estoy haciendo. Mi corte en este momento no es segura para ustedes-

Anna y Kristoff escuchaban atentamente. Leo señaló la puerta del estudio.

-Edvard es el único de mis sirvientes en quien puedo confiar con mi vida- dijo la reina- él los acompañará hasta el muelle para que tomen su barco de regreso a Arendellle. Toma- le entregó el papel morado a Anna- dáselo a Elsa, incluye mis sospechas que gente de mi corte esté aliada con Weselton, lo que hace aún más inseguro que ustedes estén aquí. Una vez que lo lea, Elsa lo entenderá todo-

-¿Qué pasará si se rebelan contra ti?- preguntó Anna en voz alta. Kristoff se estaba haciendo esa pregunta en su mente- no puedes quedarte aquí si corres peligro-

-Mi sitio es aquí, y ya me las arreglaré, no te preocupes, Anna- dijo la reina, forzando una sonrisa- no seré la reina de las nieves, pero no estoy indefensa. Y si algo llegara a pasarme- agregó- dile a Elsa que no debe de venir por ningún motivo-

Anna la miró, con mil preguntas en su mente.

-Ningún motivo Anna- insistió Leo- Weselton está muy cerca de aquí, y si el duque es en verdad tan poderoso para lograr infiltrarse en mi corte y hacerme daño, Elsa estaría en peligro si estuviera aquí-

"Confía en ella", le había dicho Elsa. Y eso decidió hacer.

-Esta bien, Leo, confiamos en ti- declaró Anna. La reina sonrió y abrió la puerta de su estudio

-Edvard, acompáñalos en secreto y vuelve cuando el barco ya esté lejos de nuestra costa. Esa será la señal para que yo sepa que han tenido éxito- dijo la reina- apresúrense, y denle mis saludos a Elsa-

x-x-x

Después de un par de días de arduo trabajo de escritorio, Hans despertó a la mitad de la noche y miró a su alrededor. Al menos los guardias lo habían dejado solo dentro de su cuarto. Suspiró y se acomodó para volver a dormir. O al menos eso planeaba, cuando un ruido no lo dejó dormir.

Pum… pum…

El joven príncipe dejó escapar un gruñido y se dio vuelta. Se puso la almohada en la cabeza y apretó los ojos

Pum… pum…

"Por todos los…"

Hans abrió los ojos y lanzó su almohada al piso. Se dio cuenta que una rama estaba golpeando la ventana de su habitación. ¿Era una rama, o era su conciencia intranquila por la conversación que había tenido con la reina sobre porqué le salvó la vida aquel día en el palacio de hielo?

"¿Porqué no se lo pude decir?" pensó Hans. Claro que había pensado en todo eso que Elsa había dicho. Pero no lo podía admitir. No podía admitir que ese día, por un segundo, su resolución de matarla flaqueó al verla tan hermosa y poderosa.

"Pfff…" pensó Hans "tengo bastantes días para hacer las cosas bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo mi padre que sería suficiente para mi castigo? ¿Un mes, un año?"

Suspiró.

"No se que tiene Elsa que está… distinta", siguió pensando Hans, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al darse cuenta de ello sacudió su cabeza "rayos, ¿qué me está pasando?"

El constante golpeteo de la rama contra su ventana no lo dejaba dormir, por lo que Hans decidió salir a dar un paseo. Al abrir la puerta encontró a sus dos guardias profundamente dormidos.

"Valientes guardias de la reina", pensó el príncipe, y se encogió de hombros "si yo estuviera planeando asesinar a Elsa, estos inútiles no podrían detenerme… tienen suerte"

Hans sacudió la cabeza, como para quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente. Quizá podría ir a la biblioteca, un buen libro le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

x-x-x

Apenas cambió la guardia en el palacio de Oeste, tres caballos salieron por la parte trasera del mismo a toda velocidad, cubiertos por la oscuridad. Con su rápido galope llegaron a los muelles en un par de minutos, donde todo ya estaba arreglado y pagado para el viaje de regreso de Anna y de Kristoff.

-Gracias por todo, Edvard- dijo Anna, y el guardia se inclinó. Ella y Kristoff subieron al barco lo mas pronto posible.

-Uh uh…- comentó Kristoff- no me gusta mucho el cielo-

Anna lo miró. No se podían ver las estrellas, ya que estaba nublado, y ya caían algunas gotas de del cielo

-Ten confianza, Kristoff, estaremos bien- dijo Anna- pronto estaremos en casa-

Una vez que abordaron, Anna se acercó a la cubierta y se dirigió al guardia de la reina.

-Gracias por todo, Edvard- dijo Anna- dile a Leo que me aseguraré de que Elsa responda pronto su carta-

Edvard asintió, y el barco se alejó poco a poco del muelle. Una vez cumplida su tarea, el guardia de la reina tomó los caballos donde habían cabalgado Kristoff y Anna por las riendas y los condujo de regreso al palacio.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, la reina Leo miró a Edvard llegar al palacio y dejar a los caballos en el establo, y sonrió aliviada.

"Ya están a salvo", pensó la reina "y mi mensaje ya está en camino a Arendelle. Espero que no llegue muy tarde"

-Su majestad- el mayordomo Serge interrumpió sus pensamientos. La reina se volvió hacia él, y vio que el hombre traía una bandeja con una copa de plata- su medicina para el dolor-

La reina sonrió.

-Recuérdame agradecerle al buen doctor, por prepararme esta medicina todas las noches desde mi accidente- dijo la reina, tomando la copa.

El mayordomo asintió.

-Su majestad, no he visto a los dos extranjeros que vinieron de visita- dijo el mayordomo- nadie reporta haberlos visto desde después de la cena. De hecho, madame Hilda exclamaba en voz alta que era muy sospechoso que los invitados no salieran a pasear después de la cena ¿Quisiera que envíe a alguien a buscarlos?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no será necesario, Serge- dijo la reina en tono amable- mis invitados tuvieron que retirarse precipitadamente por… motivos personales. Sin embargo, ambos agradecieron nuestra hospitalidad y dijeron haber disfrutado mucho su estancia. Le agradezco todo su esfuerzo para garantizar su comodidad-

El mayordomo asintió, pero frunció el entrecejo, y la reina dio un sorbo a su poción medicamentosa.

-Serge, ¿podría llamar a mi hermano?- dijo la reina, haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el sabor de la medicina- quisiera comentarle algo-

-Enseguida, su majestad- dijo el mayordomo, inclinándose antes de salir.

"Tengo que hablar con él y explicarle mis sospechas", pensó la reina "si algo llega a pasarme, él será el siguiente rey. No puedo dejar que Weselton lo engañe como ha engañado a los otros países"

Cofff… coff…

Tosió, con una extraña sensación en su garganta. Nunca antes le había pasado al tomar esa medicina, pero la reina solo se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo al contenido de la copa.

Toc… toc…

-Leo, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta. Nuevamente sin respuesta- Leo, soy yo, Jorgen. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?-

Silencio.

-¿Leo?- insistió el príncipe, sin obtener respuesta. Abrió la puerta y entró apresuradamente, seguido de Edvard, que acababa de subir desde los establos. Encontraron a la reina tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, sin hacer ningún ruido o movimiento. En su mano derecha se encontraba una copa de plata, y su contenido derramado en el piso.

x-x-x

-¡Anna!-

Elsa se despertó a la mitad de la noche con un horrible presentimiento. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza y velocidad que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Su respiración estaba agitada, y su frente estaba cubierta de sudor frío. Algo no estaba bien en el país del Oeste. Algo no estaba bien con Anna. Podía notar su preocupación.

"Anna, ¿qué pasó?"

Elsa se levantó de su cama, se puso la bata por encima del camisón, se calzó las pantuflas y salió precipitadamente de su habitación.

"Anna, Anna…", iba pensando mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio hacia la entrada del mismo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?", se preguntaba mentalmente la reina, "¿cómo puedo tener noticias suyas…?"

No se daba cuenta que, en su preocupación, iba dejando un rastro de hielo detrás de ella. Los guardias la vieron pasar, pero prefirieron no cruzarse en su camino y darle espacio, ya que se veía muy preocupada. La carrera de Elsa se detuvo cuando chocó con alguien que venía caminando en dirección contraria. La persona con quien chocó la tomó de sus hombros y se giró para no caer sobre ella. Elsa sintió caer sobre el abdomen de otra persona.

-Su majestad- dijo alegremente la persona que había causado el contratiempo- que agradable sorpresa-

"Genial, tenía que ser Hans", pensó Elsa, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tratando de levantarse.

-Uh, espere, majestad- dijo Hans, y se apresuró a ayudar a Elsa a levantarse. Una de las pantuflas de Elsa había salido volando, y el príncipe se apresuró a recogerla y ponerla en el pie de la reina, quien se ruborizó.

-Gracias, eh, Hans- dijo Elsa, sacudiéndose el polvo y acomodando bien su bata, para que no revele ninguna parte de su camisón. Evaluó a Hans con la mirada. El príncipe también iba vestido con su ropa de cama pero, para fortuna de Elsa, se había puesto una camisa.

-No tiene porque agradecer, majestad- dijo Hans.

-Espera, ¿porqué estás solo?- dijo Elsa, observando que el príncipe no estaba en compañía de sus guardias- ¿te escapaste de ellos?-

-Solo en sentido figurado, majestad- dijo Hans, con una sonrisa traviesa- los valientes guardias estaban muy fatigados de seguir todo el día a tan peligroso criminal, así que les di un descanso-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. Así que los guardias se habían dormidos. Ya se las arreglaría con ellos más tarde.

- Disculpe que la interrogue- continuó el príncipe- pero ¿es su costumbre salir a correr a la mitad de la noche? Dudo mucho que haya salido solo a admirar las estrellas- añadió señalando las densas nubes en el cielo.

Elsa recordó su preocupación.

-No, claro que no- dijo Elsa, sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación y retirándose un mechón de cabello de su rostro- tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de…-

-Acerca de Anna- completó Hans.

Si había una cosa que pudiera sacar a la reina de las nieves de su actitud fría y paciente era su hermana. Ah, la gente con sentimientos puros es tan predecible. Además, el rastro de hielo que dejó el el pasillo (el cual contribuyó a su choque accidental con la reina) confirmaba su teoría. Pocas cosas hacían que la reina de las nieves perdiera el control.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, y no sé como puedo asegurarme de que Anna está bien- admitió Elsa.

La reina se sorprendió de su declaración. Bajo condiciones normales, jamás habría entablado una conversación semejante con Hans. Él había intentado asesinarla, ¿no? No debía darle pistas sobre sus puntos débiles, para que después él los usara contra ella. Pero en esta ocasión, con su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza por la preocupación, no logró mantener cerrado su corazón.

-Enviaste… envió a Anna al país del Oeste, ¿no es así?- dijo Hans, adivinando y poniendo las piezas juntas- y ahora tiene miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado. No se preocupe, es un país pacífico, verá como sus temores están completamente infundados, Els… quiero decir, su majestad-

Elsa asintió distraídamente, con una mano en el pecho, tratando de controlar su corazón y su respiración. La reina miró hacia más allá de las puertas del palacio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera una manera de saber que Anna estaba a salvo. No ayudó nada que el nocturno cielo nublado comenzó a iluminarse gracias a algunos relámpagos.

Así era como Hans se había acostumbrado a verla. Débil. Preocupada. Sin control de sus poderes. La otra Elsa, calmada y magnífica, que tanto lo había impresionado cuando recién llegó a Arendelle, era solo una actuación de la reina, ¿o no? Hans sabía lo que era la actuación, era un maestro en ella.

Y sin embargo, en vez de aprovechar la situación y comenzar a mortificarla con sus palabras, el príncipe no atinó más que a poner una mano en el hombro de la reina. No sabía porqué, pero verla tan triste y preocupada hacía que le diera una extraña sensación de culpa en el estómago.

-No te preocupes, Elsa- dijo Hans en un susurro, ignorando por completo los títulos de cortesía- tu hermana es más fuerte de lo que crees, estará bien. Y de seguro está acompañada por ese gorila rubio- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Kristoff. Su nombre es Kristoff- dijo Elsa, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la alusión de Hans- no lo llames así-

-¿Ves? Sabías de quién estaba hablando- dijo Hans, echándose a reír. Elsa no pudo evitar reír también en voz baja al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar- te traicionaste sola-

Elsa se sonrojó un poco, pero Hans le dirigió una sonrisa para ayudarla a calmarse y retiró su mano del hombro de ella. Suspiró.

-Gracias Hans- dijo Elsa- tienes razón, seguro que Anna está bien. Además yo… no sé ni siquiera porque me preocupé tanto…-

Elsa miró discretamente los ojos de Hans. ¿Siempre habían sido tan verdes? Nunca les había puesto atención. La sonrisa de simpatía del príncipe le gustaba mucho, sin embargo Elsa se encontraba insegura. No sabía si era una sonrisa genuina o si estaba actuando.

-No deberías alterarte así. Aparte, Anna puede defenderse sola y tiene muy buen brazo. Me consta- añadió Hans, llevándose su mano derecha a la nariz y haciendo una mueca- tardó semanas en desaparecer el dolor…-

Elsa volvió a reír en voz baja, y Hans la miró. Se veía hermosa sonriendo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no la había visto sonreír en su anterior visita. Sus ojos azules y su cabello brillaban con la luz de la luna. Y su risa. Su risa era muy contagiosa. Nunca antes la había escuchado reír tampoco. Ese sonido hacía que el corazón del príncipe se brincara uno o dos latidos de solo escucharla. Hans volvió a la realidad cuando Elsa se sonrojó al notar que el príncipe la estaba mirando.

-Ejem… lo siento, majestad- dijo Hans, sonrojándose un poco- me perdí en… mis pensamientos-

-Está bien, Hans- dijo ella, y se dio cuenta de que aquella formalidad era demasiada- puedes llamarme Elsa, si me dejas llamarte Hans-

-Elsa- dijo Hans con una sonrisa. No quería admitirlo, pero solo decir su nombre le causaban ganas de sonreír.

Elsa suspiró. Miró el cielo y, aunque ya estaba a punto de amanecer, el cielo no parecía aclararse ni un poco. Seguían observándose algunos relámpagos, y las nubes de tormenta se acercaban por el mar.

-Parece que se acerca una fuerte lluvia- observó Elsa, mirando los relámpagos en el cielo.

-Será mejor que entremos…- estuvo de acuerdo Hans- estás un poco… descubierta con esa ropa- añadió señalando el hombro descubierto de la reina.

Elsa volvió a ruborizarse, y se abrazó para cubrirse un poco más. Antes de que se volvieran hacia el interior del palacio, un grupo de caballos con sus jinetes se acercaron a la puerta principal por el puente.

-¿Quién vive?- dijo el guardia que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta abierta.

-Somos los guardias del muelle de Arendelle- dijo uno de los jinetes- traemos con nosotros a su alteza la princesa Anna y a su excelencia sir Kristoff, que acaban de regresar de Oeste-

x-x-x

Elsa no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Anna?-

-¿Elsa?- exclamó Anna, bajando del caballo, sorprendida, y corriendo a abrazar a su hermana- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo- dijo Elsa, abrazando a su hermana menor- oh, Anna, te extrañé muchísimo ¿estás bien?-

-Elsa, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí afuera, sin vestirte?- preguntó Anna, rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a su sofisticada hermana con una ceja levantada, ignorando la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

-Tuve un mal sueño, y un mal presentimiento por ti- dijo Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros a manera de disculpa- y justo estaba conversando con…-

Y se interrumpió. Hans había estado de pie junto a ella hacía unos segundos, y ahora había desaparecido por completo.

-Y dime- continuó Elsa, mirando a su hermana y luego pasando la vista a Kristoff, mientras los guardias se llevaban los caballos al establo del palacio- ¿porqué regresaste tan pronto?-

Anna miró a Kristoff, y el rostro de los dos recién llegados se ensombreció, lo que alarmó a Elsa.

-Elsa, Leo nos pidió que nos fuéramos- dijo Anna con seriedad- dijo que se dio cuenta de… algo. Un complot en su contra. Y que su país no era seguro para mí. ¿Le dijiste que me cuidara como si fuera su hermana?-

Elsa sonrió levemente.

-Sí, eso le pedí- dijo, pero su sonrisa desapareció- ¿un complot en su contra? Vayamos dentro, para que te cambies y me cuentes todo lo que pasó…-

x-x-x

Hans había huido del lado de Elsa tan pronto vio el caballo de Anna acercarse a ellos. No por miedo a Anna, aunque aún tenía una sensación graciosa en su nariz después del puñetazo que le dio la princesa. Tampoco por miedo a Kristoff, ese gorila no se atrevería a renunciar a sus buenos modales delante de la reina. Era por Elsa. No quería contrariarla ni causarle problemas con su hermana. Unos segundos después razonó que no lo hizo por Elsa, sino porque era parte del trato que había hecho con la reina y, entre más tiempo la tuviera contenta, más rápido lo liberaría y podría ir a casa.

"Sí, Hans, sigue repitiéndote eso", le reprendió su voz interior.

Hans suspiró y volvió a su habitación. Los dos guardias no se habían inmutado.

"Valientes guardias de la reina, realmente", pensó

x-x-x

Elsa dio sus órdenes a sus sirvientes. Hizo preparar las habitaciones de Anna y Kristoff, y decidió tomar un baño y vestirse, dándole la oportunidad a Anna de tomar un respiro antes de hablar con ella. Estaba impaciente de que su hermana le contara que había sucedido durante el viaje. No le gustaba nada lo poco que Anna le acababa de contar.

Toc… toc…

-Pasa, Anna- dijo Elsa, y para su sorpresa no era Anna, sino el príncipe de las Islas del Sur y sus dos guardias- ¡Hans! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¿Uh?- dijo Hans, sin entender- estoy reportándome para trabajar, Elsa-

Elsa suspiró. Después del ajetreo de la madrugada, se había olvidado completamente de su "asistente personal". Y de pronto sintió desesperación. Anna no podía verlo ahí. A pesar de que su hermana ya sabía que Hans pasaría un tiempo en el palacio de Arendelle, Elsa estaba segura de que Anna lo había olvidado tan pronto como le había dicho de su viaje a Oeste.

-Hans, tienes que irte ya- dijo Elsa, empujando el príncipe hacia la puerta- no quiero que Anna te vea aquí-

-Lo siento, su majestad- dijo Hans, regresando a su formalidad previa, algo herido por la manera en que Elsa quería "deshacerse de él" para que Anna no lo viera- me retiro enseguida-

Antes de que Hans saliera, Anna entró al estudio de su hermana, y se quedó helada. Kristoff entró tras de ella, pero permaneció serio junto a la puerta, mirando al príncipe de manera retadora, aunque sin decir nada. La vista del rubio pasó de Hans a Anna y después a Elsa quien, aunque preocupada, asintió de manera tranquilizadora.

-Hans, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Anna.

Hans no respondió y clavó su mirada al suelo. No mirar ni hablar con Anna era la primera regla que Elsa le puso al llegar al palacio. Y si quería irse pronto a su hogar, tenía que seguirla al pie de la letra. Aparte, se le ocurrió que podía servir para hacer rabiar a la princesa, al menos un poco. Ignorando la pregunta de Anna, se volvió hacia Elsa y se inclinó.

-Disculpe si le causé alguna molesta, su majestad- dijo Hans- la estaré esperando afuera para comenzar con el trabajo de hoy-

Se inclinó nuevamente ante las hermanas y Kristoff, y salió, seguido de los dos guardias.

-Hey, te estoy hablando- dijo Anna, caminando hacia él, algo furiosa. La puerta se cerró tras del príncipe como si nada hubiera ocurrido-¿cómo se atreve a…?-

-¡Anna!- exclamó Elsa, un tanto apenada- déjalo, yo le prohibí hablar contigo…-

Anna miró interrogante a su hermana.

-Hicimos una tregua, Hans y yo- le explicó Elsa- entre mejor se comporte y siga mis reglas, más rápido lo dejaré volver con su familia a las Islas-

-Wow- exclamó Anna, cambiando su cara molesta por una más divertida- domesticaste a Hans como un gatito-

-¡Anna!- exclamó Elsa a su vez, molesta- no digas esas cosas. Hans se ha… comportado muy bien durante tu ausencia. No me ha causado ningún problema-

Anna sonrió, pero Elsa la urgió a contar las noticias.

-Dime que pasó durante tu viaje- dijo Elsa- ¿qué te dijo Leo?-

Anna le contó a su hermana con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido en el viaje, complementada a veces con algunos otros datos que había recordado Kristoff.

-Mmm ahora que lo mencionas, sí recuerdo haber visto a su tutora cuando vinieron de visita hace tres años- dijo Elsa pensativa- y sí, Leo me dijo que no la estimaba ni un poco-

-Bueno, ahora Leo cree que madame Hilda conspira en su contra, y que junto con ella hay otras personas en su corte que están aliadas con Weselton- dijo Kristoff.

Elsa los miró, alarmada. Si eso era verdad, si Leo perdía el control en el país del Oeste, no solo perdería una amiga, sino ganaría un país enemigo que se uniría a Weselton.

-Antes de sus sospechas, me dio este tratado para leer y firmar- dijo Anna, sacando un manuscrito que le había entregado la reina- y después de pedirnos que nos fuéramos, nos entregó esta carta para ti, dice que en ella explica todo y que entenderías- añadió, entregándole un papel morado cuidadosamente doblado.

Antes de que Elsa tomara la carta de manos de Anna, la puerta del estudio se abrió precipitadamente, y eran nuevamente Hans y los guardias.

-Lamento interrumpir, su majestad- dijo Hans, sin mirar a Anna o a Kristoff- pero acaba de llegar un mensaje urgente del país del Oeste dirigido a usted- y extendió un pedazo de papel blanco, roto y mojado.

Elsa asintió, tomó la carta de manos de Anna, y Hans se acercó a entregarle el mensaje. La reina miró ambos papeles, y se decidió por empezar a leer el morado. Abrió la carta y miró la familiar letra de su colega, pero esta vez más apresurada, con borrones y manchones. Ninguna formalidad.

_Querida Elsa:_

_Quizá te estés preguntando porqué envié a tu hermana de regreso más pronto de lo que habíamos acordado. Estoy consciente del gran amor que tienes por ella y lo mucho que deseas que esté a salvo. Por una extraña serie de sucesos el día de hoy me di cuenta que mi palacio no es seguro, y mi corona no está a salvo. _

_Seguramente recuerdas a mi tutora, madame Hilda. Gracias a tu hermana llegué a sospechar que estaba tramando algo y la hice seguir. Mi guardia personal me reportó que se reunió con un par de enviados de Weselton, incluso uno de ellos presumió que casi acababa contigo de una flecha hace unos meses. También descubrió que estaba animando a miembros de mi consejo y otros sirvientes de mi castillo a apoyar a Weselton en contra del tratado que quería firmar con Arendelle. Una vez que estuvieron solos, uno de los delegados enviados por Weselton sugirió tomar de rehén a la princesa Anna. Ante tal información, arreglé el viaje de regreso de tu hermana lo más pronto posible, en secreto, sin decirle nada en específico para no alarmarla. _

_Quédate tranquila, Elsa. Mientras yo sea reina, mi país jamás hará un trato con Weselton. Hoy mismo, una vez que me haya cerciorado de que tu hermana y sir Kristoff están a salvo y lejos del alcance de los conspiradores, hablaré con mi hermano sobre el tema. Estoy segura de que, si algo llegara a pasarme y él es rey, honrará mis deseos y continuará siendo amigo de Arendelle y de su reina._

_Por último, quisiera sugerirte que busques aliados, ya que Weselton está a punto de convencer a los países vecinos. Estoy consciente que la familia de tu madre pertenece a la familia real de Corona. Y tal vez también las Islas del Sur puedan acudir en tu auxilio. Prepárate._

_Leo._

-¿Y bien?- quiso saber Anna cuando Elsa levantó la vista.

-Dice que su guardia personal descubrió un complot de los delegados de Weselton para tomarte como rehén, Anna- dijo Elsa, aún sosteniendo la carta con las manos temblorosas. Las orillas de la hoja comenzaron a congelarse. Hans, quien estaba más cerca de ella que de los demás, puso su mano en el hombro de la reina.

-Elsa…- dijo el príncipe con voz suave. Elsa volteó a verlo con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación, y él le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora- recuerda que Anna está aquí, y se encuentra ilesa. No tienes porqué asustarte-

Elsa suspiró profundamente y se calmó. El papel se descongeló lentamente, y Hans retiró su mano. Anna y Kristoff se miraron mutuamente, y después miraron a Elsa y Hans. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso se habían perdido de algo importante?

Anna comenzó a maquinar en su mente que más tarde acorralaría a su hermana para pedirle explicaciones, y sonrió de manera un poco traviesa, aunque a una parte de ella no le gustaba que sea precisamente Hans quien tranquilice de esa manera a su hermana.

-No debí enviarte a Oste- dijo Elsa, con un poco de remordimiento- no sé que hubiera pasado si… si Leo no hubiera actuado a tiempo y los hubiera enviado de regreso-

-Hubieran tenido que pasar por mi- dijo Kristoff, irguiéndose, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos- no iba a dejar que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima-

"Vaya, ese gorila si que ama a Anna", pensó Hans con cierto desdén, aunque una sonrisa amenazaba por escapar por la comisura de sus labios "que bien por ella".

-No pasó nada malo, Elsa- dijo Anna- todo salió bien. Quédate tranquila. Tenemos el apoyo del país de Oeste. De nuestra familia de Corona-

-Y de las Islas del Sur- le recordó Hans- mi padre sigue en alianza con tu nación-

Elsa bajó la carta de Leo, y tomó el trozo de papel blanco que Hans le había entregado. Estaba arrugado y mojado, pero Elsa ignoró esto y abrió la carta. Palideció conforme fue leyendo.

"No es posible", pensó la reina.

-¿Elsa?- exclamó Ana, alarmada de ver a su hermana en ese estado.

-Elsa, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Hans, en un tono alarmado e insistente.

La reina de las nieves no respondió. Extendió la carta a Hans, para que éste la leyera, y tuvo una reacción similar. Tragó saliva y comenzó.

_A su Majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

_Por medio de la presente lamentamos informar que su Majestad la Reina Leo de Oeste ha sido envenenada._

x-x-x

Hola de nuevo! Nuevo capítulo un poco sazonado… espero que les guste. No se muerdan los codos, la historia continuará antes de lo que se imaginan. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPITULO 5: BESO

-¿Qué?- fue el grito generalizado de Anna, Kristoff y Hans.

_El hecho ocurrió poco después del oscurecer, cuando su majestad se encontraba sin su guardia personal. Hasta el momento no se ha aclarado el motivo o el perpretador._

-Es fácil de adivinar quien fue- dijo Anna, molesta- fue esa bruja tutora buena para nada de…-

Anna dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, y no pudo terminar su frase. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos.

-Hay una pequeña nota al pie- dijo Hans- dice "su majestad vive. E"-

-Debió escribirla Edvard, el guardia personal de Leo- dijo Anna, llena de culpa- oh Dios, Edvard estaba acompañándonos al muelle para mantenernos a salvo y la dejó sola… y fue cuando ocurrió-

-Shhh…- le dijo Kristoff, pasándole el brazo por la espalda para atraerla hacia sí mismo- no sabemos como pasó. Tal vez el resultado hubiera sido igual si él hubiera estado ahí-

Elsa había hundido su rostro en sus manos. No sabía que debía hacer. Su más grande aliada se encontraba incapacitada a causa del veneno, con su reino a merced de Weselton. No sabía si iba a poder apoyarla si el duque decidía invadir Arendelle. Y no sabía si Leo había logrado explicar a su hermano las malvadas intenciones del duque de Weselton. ¿Qué pasaría si Jorgen asumía el mando del reino mientras su hermana no pudiera y, engañado, se aliaba con el duque? No podía permitirlo. Arendelle, Corona y las Islas del Sur contra otros tantos países no iban a lograrlo. Elsa se puso de pie.

-Algo tiene que hacerse inmediatamente. Kai- llamó a su mayordomo, quien entró precipitadamente.

-¿Sí majestad?-

-Haga los arreglos necesarios, para zarpar al país del Oeste cuanto antes- ordenó Elsa.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna, y los hombres miraron a la reina.

-En seguida, su majestad- dijo Kai, mirando sorprendido a Elsa, y salió del estudio.

-Elsa, ¿te has vuelto loca?- exclamó Anna- no puedes ir a ese lugar. Es muy peligroso para ti. ¡Envenenaron a su propia reina!-

-Tienes que pensarlo bien, Elsa- dijo Kristoff, apoyando la noción de Anna- si Leo nos sacó de ese país apresuradamente porque Anna estaba en peligro de ser tomada como rehén, ¿que no harán si tú misma vas?-

-Elsa, Leo me dijo que no lo hicieras- dijo Anna, recordando de pronto las palabras de la otra reina- que si le pasaba algo a ella, te dijera que no debes de ir a Oeste-

Hans puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada. Francamente a veces le aburrían esas conversaciones cuando un monarca había tomado una decisión y los demás trataban de disuadirlo. La mirada de Elsa estaba decidida y, por lo poco que la conocía, la reina de Arendelle no iba a cambiar de opinión-

-Tengo que ir- dijo Elsa- si Leo no alcanzó a hablar con Jorgen y explicarle, yo tengo que hacerlo. Tal vez no me crea, pero al menos tengo que intentarlo y evitar que se alíe con Weselton. No podemos perderlos como aliados. No se acercarán a mí, y no tratarán de someterme. Saben que mi única debilidad es mi familia, y por eso trataron de hacerse de Anna. A mí no podrán tocarme…- añadió creando algunos copos de nieve con sus manos- recuerden que ellos temen a la reina de las nieves- frunció el entrecejo- y si intentan algo, yo les daré a la reina de las nieves-

Hans sonrió ante tal afirmación. Después de tanto aburrido papeleo y trabajo de escritorio, esto empezaba a ponerse bueno. Elsa lo miró y después se volvió hacia los otros.

-Anna, te quedarás a cargo de Arendelle mientras no esté- dijo Elsa decidida- Kristoff te ayudará, y Kai te dará consejo si llegas a necesitar. Y Hans…-

-¿Sí, su majestad?- dijo el príncipe.

-Necesito que escribas una carta a tu padre, el rey, de que prepare sus navíos para un posible ataque de Weselton- dijo Elsa con seriedad, y después sonrió- una vez que la tengas lista, vuelve a tu habitación y prepara tus cosas, porque me vas a acompañar…-

x-x-x

_Dos enormes montañas de libros, hojas y pergaminos se encontraban en su escritorio. Sentada en la silla frente a ellos, se encontraba sentada la chica de alborotados cabellos castaños oscuros, garabateando rápidamente. Su caligrafía y sus cálculos eran perfectos._

_-Princesa Leo- dijo un joven guardia detrás de ella- su tutora, madame Hilda, viene a verla-_

_La princesa asintió, y la tutora entró con su usual rostro de fastidio._

_-Señorita- exclamó la tutora de mal genio- ¿aún no se encuentra lista? El baile en honor a su cumpleaños número trece está a punto de empezar…-_

_Leo pasó sus ojos de sus libros al reloj de su habitación, y después hacia el vestido que estaba reposando sobre su cama._

_-Perdón, madame, no me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo mientras estaba con este estudio- dijo la princesa apenada, bajando la pluma y levantándose- estaré lista en un minuto…-_

_Madame bufó._

_-Es usted una chica muy irresponsable, señorita- dijo madame con fastidio- ¿y así espera ser reina un día?-_

_Leo frunció el entrecejo y señaló sus estudios._

_-Para eso me estoy preparando tanto, para poder dirigir un país como se debe- dijo la chica- no tengo tiempo que perder en bailes absurdos-_

_Y, dicho esto, todos los libros que se encontraban en su escritorio cayeron pesadamente al suelo._

_-Señorita, debería aprender a controlar mejor su temperamento- dijo madame- su padre la esta esperando en la sala del trono. Y levante este desorden antes de retirarse-_

_Leo puso los ojos en blanco, derrotada._

_-Bien, me apresuraré- dijo de mala gana._

_Madame salió, y Leo se agachó para comenzar a levantar los libros que había tirado con sus poderes. Su guardia se acercó y le ayudó a levantarlos._

_-Gracias, Edvard- dijo Leo, con una sonrisa triste._

_-No tiene porqué estar triste, su alteza- dijo el guardia- usted sabe lo mucho que se está esforzando para ser una reina digna de este país cuando llegue el momento-_

_Leo sacudió su cabeza._

_-Nunca voy a tener la aprobación de madame. ¡Todo lo hago mal!-_

_-No es así, princesa- dijo el guardia, sonriendo- usted lo sabe mejor que yo. Madame está en desacuerdo con la nueva ley que introdujo su padre, en la que usted tiene el mismo derecho de sucesión que su hermano-_

_-Tal vez papá se equivocó- dijo Leo- tal vez estos asuntos políticos son para los hombres, y los bailes para las mujeres-_

_Edvard sacudió la cabeza._

_-Su alteza- dijo el guardia- su majestad se ha dado cuenta que usted está mas calificada para realizar todas las tareas del gobierno y que su hermano, aunque es hombre, está más concentrado en la música y en otro tipo de actividades- acentuó su sonrisa- madame Hilda no puede aceptar que usted prueba que ella estaba equivocada todos los días-_

_Leo sonrió y abrazó al guardia por la cintura. Éste le regresó el abrazo a la pequeña princesa._

_-Bueno, ahora princesa, tiene que darse prisa y arreglarse- dijo Edvard, rompiendo el abrazo y saliendo de la habitación- los invitados esperan a su futura reina, y un padre muy orgulloso espera a su hija-_

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Consciencia. "Estoy viva. No puedo abrir los ojos. ¿Qué me sucede? Esto duele"

Solo dejó escapar un gruñido bajo.

-¿Leo?- dijo una voz masculina junto a ella. Podía sentir la luz a través de sus párpados, pero éstos se negaban a abrirse.

¿Quién la llamaba?¿Era Edvard? ¿Porqué insistían tanto, si ella estaba tan cansada?

-¿Mmm?- fue todo el sonido que pudo producir en ese momento.

-Leo, despierta ya- insistió la voz.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Leo abrió los ojos, y se encontró frente a una extraña mancha. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión, y se encontró de frente al rostro preocupado de su hermano, iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas.

-¡Leo!- exclamó Jorgen, sonriendo con un claro gesto de alivio- ¡por fin despertaste!-

-¿Jorgen? ¿Qué pasó?-

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Lo último que recordaba era que había logrado que la princesa Anna de Arendelle escapara de su corte, donde los aliados de Weselton habían planeado tenerla como rehén. Después de ello, todo se puso oscuro y pesado.

-Oh, tu medicina estaba mal preparada- le explicó Jorgen- de hecho el médico explicó que era la misma medicina que tomas, a una dosis mucho más alta. Dijo que si tu cuerpo no hubiera estado acostumbrado por las dosis pequeñas, de seguro habrías…-

Leo tragó saliva y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Le dolía.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca, hermana- dijo Jorgen, muy serio, incluso con un tono triste- por un momento creí que te había perdido-

La joven sonrió al ver a su hermano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?- preguntó Leo. A pesar de estar sobre cómodos almohadones, la espalda le dolía de estar acostada tanto tiempo- siento que han pasado meses-

-Estuviste inconsciente un par de días- dijo Jorgen- no te preocupes, me hice cargo de los asuntos urgentes-

-Urgentes…- dijo Leo en voz baja, y después recordó algo importante- Jorgen, ¿puedes hacer pasar a Edvard? Tengo una pregunta para hacerle-

Jorgen bajó la mirada.

-Edvard ha sido relevado de sus servicios, y madame Hilda lo ha hecho arrestar por haberte dejado sola- dijo Jorgen- ella dijo que todo esto fue su culpa porque no te protegió como es debido y permitió que ocurriera este atentado. Cuando te encontré… ya sabes-

"Así que madame Hilda me envenenó y le transfirió la culpa a Edvard para quitarlo del medio", pensó la reina. Leo trató de sentarse sobre la cama, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que volviera a recostarse.

-No, no, todo se trata de un error. Yo había enviado a Edvard en un encargo, por eso no estaba conmigo en ese momento. Deben de liberarlo cuanto antes- dijo Leo, frunciendo el ceño- por favor, Jorgen- insistió ella al ver que su hermano la miraba un poco desconcertado.

-Veré que así sea, hermanita- dijo Jorgen sin muchas ganas. Parecía más preocupado por complacer a su hermana para que se calme- tranquila, acabas de pasar por algo tremendo-

-Y madame Hilda- dijo nuevamente Leo, recordando también a su tutora- creo que ella está detrás de esto… tienen que detenerla-

Jorgen sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no es posible- dijo el príncipe.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella.

-Madame Hilda no se separó de mí hasta apenas un par de segundos antes de que te encontrara- dijo Jorgen- después de la cena, se quedó reprimiéndome sobre haber invitado a Violeta a la mesa, y como nuestro padre se hubiera sentido insultado. Serge llegó a rescatarme cuando me dijo que tenías algo para decirme, y fue cuando me separé de ella. Pero vine inmediatamente a tu habitación. No pudo haber llegado antes que yo, ni pudo haber estado en dos lugares a la vez. No pudo ser ella-

Leo frunció el entrecejo, y le volvió a doler la cabeza.

-Yo se que madame Hilda no es la persona más amable de la corte- continuó el príncipe- pero no creo que llegara tan lejos como para tratar de hacerte daño. Además, como te dije, yo estuve todo el tiempo con ella-

Leo se sintió molesta. Vaya que madame tenía la coartada perfecta, y el testigo de la misma era su propio hermano. Aquello cada vez le estaba gustando menos.

-Eso me recuerda, Jorgen, que tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo la reina- había pedido hablar contigo antes de que… tu sabes-

-¿No puede esperar?- dijo el joven príncipe, alzando una ceja- acabas de despertar, y debes estar hambrienta y agotada. Primero come algo al menos-

-No comeré nada hasta que me hayas obedecido y escuchado- dijo Leo débilmente, pero con tono autoritario- primero haz que saquen a Edvard de prisión y lo traigan a mi presencia. Cuando hayas dado esa orden, ven y siéntate a escuchar-

Jorgen no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su hermana. El príncipe dio la orden solicitada y se sentó junto a su hermana en el borde de la cama.

-Bien, te escucho, ¿de que se trata?- preguntó Jorgen. Como respuesta, Leo estiró su mano y, con sus poderes, acercó una carta que tenía en su buró hacia sus manos. La última carta que había recibido de la reina de Arendelle.

-Pon mucha atención, porque esto es importante…- dijo Leo- esta es la verdad de lo que sucedió hace unos meses en Arendelle, con la reina de las nieves-

x-x-x

Con los preparativos hechos para el viaje, no quedaba más que Elsa se embarcara con Hans. Anna y Kristoff trataron en vano de convencer a Elsa de no llevar al príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-Vamos Anna, quita esa cara de enojo- dijo Elsa con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner, tratando de animar a su hermana- llevo conmigo una guarnición de 40 soldados de Arendelle, y aparte tengo mis poderes. ¿Qué puede salir mal?-

Anna no estaba muy convencida y podía citar una larga lista de cosas que podían salir mal, pero decidió que tenía que confiar en su hermana. Ese no era su único problema con el plan de Elsa. La princesa miró resentida a Hans, quien estaba ayudando a cargar cosas al barco.

-No puedo creer que vayas a llevarte a Hans- dijo Anna, con las mejillas infladas de enojo, una vez que Hans desapareció momentáneamente de la vista de las dos hermanas.

-No puedo llevarte, Anna, una de las dos se tiene que quedar a cuidar de Arendelle. Además, no puedo dejar a Hans aquí- dijo Elsa, adivinado los pensamientos de Anna.

La princesa la miró.

-Espera, ¿has desarrollado algún sentimiento por ese… ejem… por Hans?- dijo Anna- ¿hay algo que no me estés diciendo?-

Elsa sonrió. ¡Qué ideas raras tenía su hermana!

-Anna, lo que pasa es que estás enamorada, y quieres ver amor por todas partes- dijo Elsa con paciencia- mientras no estabas, Hans ha trabajado muy árduamente y ha sido de gran ayuda para mí. Yo misma lo he visto comportarse muy bien, pero no estoy segura si es un acto o si de verdad cambió-

-Elsa, la gente no cambia- le dijo Anna con precaución.

-Quizá no- dijo Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros- con mayor razón debo llevarlo conmigo, no puedo dejar que interfiera mientras Kristoff y tu tengan el mando de Arendelle. Además, ya lo he pensado bien. Si Hans hace este viaje, podrá ser la excusa perfecta para decirle al padre de Hans que me ha servido y que puede volver a casa…-

"Sí, Elsa, deshacerte lo más pronto posible de Hans es la razón por la que quieres que te acompañe, no porque te hace sentir más tranquila cuando pierdes el control", pensó para sí misma la reina de las nieves "sigue diciéndote eso…"

La princesa no pareció darse cuenta del diálogo interno de su hermana. Ante la perspectiva de deshacerse lo más pronto posible de Hans, Anna aceptó la propuesta de Elsa. Nuevamente se despidieron. Sin embargo esta vez la mayor era quien iba a hacer el viaje.

-Cuídate mucho Elsa, recuerda que hay muchos enemigos allá- dijo Anna- y también cuídate de… él- frunció el entrecejo- si intenta algo, congélale el trasero por mí-

-Cuida a Arendelle por mi- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, ignorando la advertencia de Anna para no preocuparla- y cuida a Olaf…-

-Así haré, Elsa- dijo Anna- estarás orgullosa de mi-

Elsa amplió su sonrisa al mirar a su hermana.

-Ya lo estoy, Anna- dijo Elsa, besando a su hermana en la frente- no confío en nadie más que en ti para que proteja mi reino-

Elsa subió al barco, seguida de Hans, sus dos guardias y la guarnición de soldados que le había comentado a Anna. El barco levó anclas y se alejó de Arendelle, esta vez llevando una misión mucho menos alegre que la anterior.

x-x-x

Unas horas después de haber iniciado el viaje, Hans se encontraba sobre la cubierta del barco, mirando a las olas y tomando aire fresco. Sus dos guardias se mantenían firmemente detrás de él.

-Vamos ya, señores, aquí no tienen que seguirme a todos lados- dijo Hans, poniendo los ojos en blanco- además, una vez salí de mi habitación y ustedes estaban dormidos, pude pasear por todo el palacio, volver, y ustedes ni se inmutaron…-

Los guardias le lanzaron una mirada de incredulidad.

-Es verdad- dijo Elsa, llegando detrás de ellos- yo lo vi hacerlo-

-¡Su majestad!- exclamaron los soldados. Elsa rió e hizo un ademán de que no tenía importancia. Con un gesto de su mano, los dos guardias se retiraron y los dejaron solos.

"Dios, como amo escucharla reír", pensó el príncipe, mirando como los ojos de Elsa brillaban con el reflejo del sol.

-Su majes…- comenzó Hans.

-Elsa- lo interrumpió la reina.

-Perdón, Elsa- dijo Hans, mirándola con una sonrisa- ¿puedo preguntar cual es el objetivo de este viaje?-

Elsa se quedó en silencio.

-Entendí todas las razones que le diste a tu hermana- continuó el príncipe- y sin embargo, creo que hay una razón que no mencionaste. Querías ver a tu amiga, asegurarte que estaba viva y ver si podías ayudarla a resolver la intriga en su corte-

-¿Crees que arriesgaría mi vida por alguien que apenas conozco, por un conflicto que no tuviera que ver con mi reino?- dijo Elsa.

-La conoces desde hace varios años, Elsa- dijo Hans- y aunque no la hayas visto, por lo que supe, intercambias cartas con ella incluso más de lo que solías hablar con tu hermana-

-Esos tiempos ya pasaron- dijo Elsa con seriedad, enojada de que Hans se estuviera metiendo en sus asuntos y que la hiciera sentir culpable. Hans, por su parte, dejó escapar un gruñido de incredulidad- ahora Anna y yo somos más cercanas que nada-

-Está bien, Elsa, haré como que te creo- dijo Hans, guiñando un ojo.

Elsa no le respondió. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirando el movimiento de las olas.

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó Elsa- el Oeste. Dijiste que una vez habías ido-

-Es un reino hermoso, casi tanto como Arendelle- dijo Hans- aunque su gente no es tan amable, y su reina no es tan hermosa-

Hans casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

"Tonto, tonto Hans".

Las mejillas de Elsa se pusieron de un color anormalmente rojo, pero siguió sonriendo y se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar una risita.

-Parece difícil de creerle, _su alteza-_ dijo Elsa, volviendo a llamarlo con su título de nobleza, aunque esta vez en tono de juego- sobre todo cuando me dijo que usted trató de enamorar a la reina de Oeste, y creyó que no valía la pena intentar conquistar a la reina de Arendelle-

Esta vez fue Hans quien se sonrojó.

-Ya te dije, Elsa, que no estoy orgulloso de mis acciones- dijo Hans. Elsa volvió a sonreír.

_La joven princesa de Oeste se cruzó de brazos, mientras su tutora la reprendía._

_-Pero madame, ¿tengo que hacerlo?-_

_-¡Por supuesto que tiene que hacerlo, su alteza!- exclamó la tutora- su padre, el rey, está enfermo y por alguna razón confía en que usted entretenga y dialogue con el príncipe Hans, que viene con la comitiva de las Islas del Sur-_

_La princesa Leo entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente._

_-Pensé que usted preferiría que Jorgen hiciera los honores- dijo ella, con un tono lleno de anhelo de que se cumpliera su petición- él fue quien les dio la bienvenida-_

_-Eso quisiera yo- dijo la tutora, molesta- pero en vista de que no queda más remedio que usted sea la futura reina, tiene que ir tomando en serio sus responsabilidades sociales con la corte y los países extranjeros…-_

_-De acuerdo- dijo la princesa, suspirando derrotada. Tomó asiento junto al trono de su padre, y esperó._

_-Enviaré al príncipe, y a su chaperona- dijo la tutora antes de retirarse. La joven princesa asintió. Madame Hilda salió de la sala del trono y se encontró con el príncipe de las Islas del Sur._

_-Ya está todo arreglado, príncipe Hans- dijo la tutora en voz baja- la encontrará en la mejor disposición. No serán molestados. Los dejaré a solas mientras veo como progresa el rey-_

_Hans le agradeció, puso una moneda en la mano de la tutora, y entró a la sala del trono. La princesa Leo se puso de pie._

_-Su alteza- dijo Hans, inclinándose- ¡que alegría volverla a ver! Contaba los minutos en los que pudiera verla otra vez, finalmente a solas-_

_-Su alteza- dijo ella, inclinándose, pero dando un paso hacia atrás. Miró nerviosa hacia la puerta- creo que… se debe tratar de un error. No puedo encontrarme con usted sin presencia de una chaperona. Le ruego que me disculpe- y se volvió, dispuesta a retirarse._

_-Espere- dijo Hans, deteniéndola al tomar su mano derecha entre las suyas y besarla- será solo un momento, se lo prometo…-_

_-No, su alteza- dijo ella con el rostro sonrojado, pero firmemente, retirando su brazo- esto no es apropiado…-_

_-Solo quería profesarle lo mucho que la admiro, princesa- dijo Hans- y quisiera confesarle algo muy importante. Yo…-_

_Antes de que otra palabra se pudiera decir, un espejo se quebró. Esto distrajo unos segundos a Hans, y la princesa aprovechó para alejarse más y dirigirse a la puerta. Antes de que la alcanzara, un soldado de Oeste entró a la sala. Leo respiró con tranquilidad y Hans, por su parte, lo miró molesto._

_-Perdone la interrupción, alteza- dijo el soldado, inclinándose para presentarse. Edvard, el guardia personal de la princesa._

_-Ah- fue todo lo que Hans pudo decir, antes de volver la vista interrogante al espejo roto y después a la princesa._

_-¿Qué pasa, Edvard?- preguntó ella, observando el tono grave de su guardia._

_-Su alteza… no, su majestad- dijo el guardia en tono solemne- el médico de su padre tiene una noticia para darle…-_

_A Hans le pareció que una ventisca entró a la sala del trono e hizo que la mayoría de los espejos cayeran al suelo y se rompieran. Hans se cubrió, pero el guardia y la princesa parecieron no inmutarse. Les preocupaba otra cosa._

_-¿Mi padre ya…?- dijo la princesa en voz baja, y el soldado asintió._

Hans sacudió su cabeza, tratando de olvidar los recuerdos previos.

-No fue muy agradable tampoco- dijo Hans, pensándolo bien- y fue una completa falta de tacto de mi parte- suspiró- el padre de la princesa acababa de morir, y yo me comporté como un tonto-

Elsa le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

-No creo que haya sido tan malo, dijo Elsa, dándose la vuelta. Dio unos pasos alejándose de la orilla del barco y al final apoyó su espalda en el mástil. Hans la siguió y se detuvo muy cerca de ella.

-Sí lo fue- dijo el príncipe, enrojeciéndose levemente de la pena que le producía recordar ese suceso.

Elsa le sonrió benévolamente.

-Una vez congelé por accidente los zapatos del primer ministro de otro país- dijo Elsa en voz baja, aguantando la risa- mi papá lo convenció que había sido una broma de algún empleado aburrido-

Hans la miró y rió.

-Una vez que jugaba al corre que te alcanzo con algunos de mis hermanos, choqué contra el mesero en una cena de estado y derramé el fondue sobre uno de los embajadores del norte- dijo Hans, y los dos se echaron a reír.

-Anna llenó de chocolates el bolsillo de la esposa del visir del norte- recordó Elsa.

-Uno de mis hermanos dejó un pastel de lodo en el asiento de mi tío el gobernador- dijo Hans.

Elsa reía abiertamente de aquellas historias de su infancia, y a Hans le parecía muy adorable su expresión. Una vez que Hans paró de reír, miró con atención la sonrisa tranquila de la reina. Hans no se pudo contener más. Extendió su brazo derecho hacia ella y, acarició suavemente la mejilla izquierda de Elsa con el dorso de su mano.

Elsa lo miró, primero sorprendida, pero no se asustó ni se retiró del toque de Hans. La joven reina cerró los ojos y pareció disfrutar la caricia con una sonrisa en su rostro. El príncipe sonrió también y extendió su dedo índice, tocando suavemente con él la comisura de los labios de Elsa, cosa que tampoco pareció molestar a la reina de las nieves. Hans no se podía contener más. Acercó su rostro al de Elsa, volteando la mano que tenía en el rostro de ella para usarla para sostener su mentón. Los labios de ambos apenas estaban separados por uno par de centímetros, y el príncipe pudo sentir el aliento frío de Elsa sobre su cara.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Hans dudó un poco, y no atinó más que a besar la mejilla de la reina. Ella al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que casi ocurrió, pues abrió los ojos, sonrió y besó la mejilla del príncipe.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Hans- dijo Elsa- cuando estas conmigo, las cosas que normalmente me preocupan ya no lo hacen más-

Hans sonrió satisfecho.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Hans con una sonrisa astuta- es un placer…-

Elsa suspiró y miró el cielo, aún apoyando su espalda sobre el mástil del barco.

"Casi besaste a Elsa", pensaba Hans, y su cuerpo tembló de solo imaginárselo "¿cómo pudiste desperdiciar esa oportunidad?"

-Dime una cosa- dijo Hans, tratando de desviar el tema dentro de su cabeza- yo se que no quieres pensar en la posibilidad, pero ¿qué harás si es demasiado tarde para tu amiga?-

Elsa parpadeó un par de veces. Sí había considerado esa posibilidad. Y, aunque no le gustara, tenía que estar preparada para enfrentarla.

-Tratar de razonar con el nuevo rey, supongo- dijo Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y si se niega?- insistió Hans. A pesar de que era el más pequeño de su familia y estar tan lejano de la corona, le apasionaba el juego de poder entre las familias y los reinos.

-Si se niega, le propondré otro tratado- dijo Elsa, borrando su sonrisa previa y adoptando un tono más serio.

-¿Qué tratado?- preguntó Hans. Pronto se arrepentiría de haber preguntado.

-Podría proponerle que uniéramos los dos reinos- dijo Elsa, bajando la mirada y adaptando un tono mucho más solemne- tendré que ofrecerle mi mano en matrimonio-

Hans se quedó helado ante tal declaración.

"¿Qué?" Hans miró a la reina de Arendelle como si ésta hubiera congelado su corazón solo con sus palabras, no con sus poderes. "No puedes permitirlo, Hans" le decía su cabeza. "Ella no…"

-¿Hans?- dijo Elsa, preocupada ante la extraña reacción que tuvo el príncipe- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, perfectamente…- murmuró el príncipe sin mirarla. Aún no salía de su asombro.

"¿Cómo puede estar considerando eso?¿Está loca?", exclamaba la voz interior de Hans "no puede hacer eso. ¿Tan lejos quiere llegar para proteger su reino?"

Elsa alzó una ceja, preocupada.

-Hans, en serio no te ves bien- insistió Elsa- habla conmigo. Dime que te pasa-

"No, ningún otro príncipe puede tenerla", pensó Hans "Elsa es mía… debe de ser mía y de nadie más"

Hans tragó saliva, y miró los ojos azules que tenía frente a su rostro, que estaban llenos de preocupación por él.

-No es nada, Elsa, en serio- dijo Hans, tratando de mantener la compostura- es solo que… no creí que llegaras tan lejos como casarte con un extraño por… proteger tu país…-

Elsa sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa- es algo extremo, solo espero no tener que llegar tan lejos-

-Promételo…- dijo Hans. Elsa lo miró, interrogante- promete que no lo harás-

La reina de las nieves sonrió dulcemente, y puso otro beso en la mejilla del príncipe Hans.

-Está bien, Hans, lo prometo- dijo ella.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Espero que no me lancen tomates después de este capítulo. Ya empiezan a saltar algunas chispas. Ojalá que haya quedado satisfecha su curiosidad sobre los anteriores intentos de conquista de Hans. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6: GOLPE

-Su majestad- exclamó el sirviente. El rey se volvió hacia él.

-¿Alguna noticia?- preguntó el monarca.

-Sí, su majestad- dijo el sirviente- acaba de llegar una carta para usted, proveniente de Arendelle…- el rey palideció, al parecer preocupado, pero el sirviente continuó- es de parte de su hijo, Hans-

El rey suavizó su mirada. Por un momento pensó que sería una carta de parte de la reina Elsa, llena de quejas sobre su hijo. Recibió la carta en sus manos y la abrió.

_A su majestad el rey de las Islas del Sur_

_Querido padre:_

_Te escribo de manera apresurada de un asunto urgente. Elsa cree que el duque de Weselton está preparando un ataque contra Arendelle y, por extensión, contra sus aliados, Islas del Sur y Corona. Te pido por favor que tengas preparados tus ejércitos, en caso de un ataque._

_Tu hijo_

_Hans, décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur_

El rey releyó la carta y, en vez de preocuparse, se echó a reír.

"Menos mal que esos dos ya se están llevando mejor", sonrió el rey "espero que Hans se de cuenta pronto de lo que siente por la reina"

A pesar que a la vuelta de Hans el rey se encontraba muy molesto con el menor de sus hijos, no pudo evitar notar, cual buen padre que era, el brillo en los ojos de Hans cuando alguien mencionaba a la hermosa reina de las nieves. No esperaba que terminaran juntos, sin embargo, al rey se le ocurrió que sería buena idea que los dos se volvieran a enfrentar, y por esa razón propuso a Hans como embajador en el reino de Elsa.

x-x-x

Estaba a punto de caer la noche, y los tripulantes del barco de Arendelle avistaron tierra. Elsa y Hans salieron a cubierta. El segundo suspiró.

-Hemos llegado- dijo el príncipe, y miró de reojo a Elsa- no sé porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-

Elsa le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- dijo la reina- ¿crees que ella esté…?-

-No, no es eso- dijo Hans, sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros- no me hagas caso, es solo un presentimiento…-

Elsa lo miró, igual de preocupada. El sol ya se había puesto, y era cuestión de tiempo para que la oscuridad se intensificara. Suspiró también y se dio cuenta que pronto tocarían puerto.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Elsa, dando la espalda a la cubierta y acercándose a la puerta que daba al pasillo de los camarotes.

-Creo que debería ir al camarote por mi capa- dijo Hans, abrazándose y mirando a la reina divertido.

La reina lo miró, interrogante.

-Bueno, este parece ser un asunto algo grave- explicó el príncipe con una sonrisa astuta- ¿qué tal si te estresas y congelas lo que tienes alrededor?- se echó a reír- es mejor estar prevenido-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo, lo que hizo que Hans continuara riendo. El príncipe pasó un pulgar sobre la mejilla de la reina.

-Te ves linda cuando pones esa cara- susurró el príncipe y, sin más, se apresuró hacia el pasillo de los camarotes. Elsa se quedó sonrojada y sorprendida, sin embargo sonrió ante la broma de Hans. Seguro estaba intentando animarla para que no se preocupe.

-Me las vas a pagar, Hans- dijo Elsa, riendo, y corrió por el pasillo tras él.

Elsa lo alcanzó pronto, en la entrada de su camarote. La joven reina sonrió de manera traviesa y "amenazó" a Hans creando unos copos de nieve con su mano derecha.

-Woa…- exclamó Hans ante aquella "amenaza", sin poder parar de reír- le ruego que me perdone, su majestad, no volverá a ocurrir-

Elsa no parecía dispuesta a perdonarlo. Tomó la muñeca de Hans con su mano derecha y la congeló, aunque solo de manera superficial. Ahora fue el turno de la reina de echarse a reír.

-No se vale usar poderes, Elsa- dijo Hans, ahora haciéndose el ofendido y quitándose el hielo de la muñeca.

Hans la tomó por las muñecas y giró con ella, de modo que Elsa quedó de espaldas contra la puerta de madera del camarote, y Hans enfrente de ella. Al parecer eso no incomodó a la reina, que seguía riendo. Hans la miró con adoración. El príncipe acercó su rostro al de la reina, y sus labios se tocaron por primera vez. Elsa se sorprendió un poco ante eso y miró a los ojos a Hans, quien se había separado casi inmediatamente. Él se preguntaba si la había asustado, pero Elsa volvió a sonreír. Sin despegar su cuerpo de la puerta, acercó su rostro al príncipe, y esa fue toda la señal que Hans necesitaba. Puso los brazos de Elsa alrededor de su cuello, y después puso sus manos en la cintura de la reina, acercándola a sí. Los labios de los dos se volvieron a unir, besándose por unos segundos. A pesar de la piel fría de Elsa, Hans sintió que se quemaba en su interior. Separaron sus labios, y Elsa miró los ojos verdes de Hans.

-Vaya, eso fue… cálido- dijo la reina, sonriendo y bajando un poco la mirada, ya que sentía sus mejillas calientes. Hans la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Su alteza, su majestad!- se escuchó la voz del capitán desde la salida del pasillo- estamos listos para desembarcar-

Hans sonrió sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Elsa. La besó en la frente.

-Vamos- susurró el príncipe, y Elsa asintió.

x-x-x

Leo se había levantado de la cama con dificultad y, tras comer algo para complacer a su hermano y vestirse, caminó hacia su estudio y se sentó ante su gran escritorio. El estudio tenía el fuego de la chimenea apagado, y la reina sintió una brisa fría que la obligó a cubrirse con una capa.

No estuvo sola mucho tiempo, porque apenas encendió la última vela de su escritorio llamaron a la puerta, y vio que se trataba de su fiel guardia.

-¡Edvard! Por fin te liberaron…- exclamó Leo, levantándose y caminando hacia él. Tropezó y el guardia la atajó antes de que cayera.

-Su majestad, no sabe cuan feliz estoy de verla a salvo- dijo el guardia, con sus ojos un tanto llorosos- jamás me hubiera perdonado si…-

-Shhh, estoy bien, Edvard- dijo la reina, tomando al guardia por los hombros y, mirándolo bien, notó una hinchazón en su mejilla y brazo izquierdos- oh, Edvard, ¿estás bien?¿qué te hicieron?-

Edvard se cubrió el rostro con una mano, ocultando sus golpes de la reina.

-Nada que no me merezca por haber dejado sola a su majestad y haberla arriesgado de esa manera- dijo el guardia- no merezco ser llamado el guardia personal de su majestad-

-No digas eso, Edvard, eres la única persona en este lugar en quien puedo confiar- dijo Leo, y se dejó ayudar a volver a su silla. Una vez que estuvo cómoda, alzó las cejas- dime lo que sabes-

El guardia frunció el entrecejo.

-Madame Hilda estuvo con su hermano todo el tiempo, nunca se acercó a la cocina ni al despacho del médico. El doctor declaró que su gabinete estaba en perfecto estado, y que él podía asegurar que nadie se había acercado a su medicina- explicó Edvard, y suspiró.

-Tuvo que haber mando a alguien más entonces- dijo Leo, pensativa- no se como lo habrá hecho, pero tuvo que haber sido por órdenes de ella, porque…- y se interrumpió.

"Nadie me odia tan amargamente como ella", pensó Leo.

Edvard vaciló.

-En cuanto a los extranjeros, esperaba que haya captado mi señal- dijo Edvard- yo mismo vi que el barco hacia Arendelle se encontraba lejos en el horizonte antes de volver al palacio-

Leo sonrió, más tranquila de lo que había estado previamente.

-Al menos Elsa ya debió haber recibido mi mensaje- dijo Leo- y debe estarse preparando-

Toc… toc…

-Su majestad- dijo el mayordomo Serge- la reina Elsa de Arendelle y el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur solicitan una audiencia con su majestad-

Leo miró a Edvard con una expresión de horror.

"Oh, no"

x-x-x

-¡Kaaaaaaai!- exclamó Anna por enésima vez.

Kristoff puso los ojos en blanco. Esto de suplir a Elsa era mas dificil de lo que parecía.

-¿Sí, su alteza?- dijo Kai pacientemente.

-No entiendo estas instrucciones- se quejó Anna- no sé como se pasa visita a los guardias del palacio, no se-

Kai le sonrió benévolamente.

-Para empezar, su alteza- dijo Kai, tomando la hoja de manos de Anna y dándole la vuelta- tiene la hoja de instrucciones al revés. Todo se volverá mas claro ahora.

-Oh, si, es cierto- dijo Anna- gracias, Kai-

El mayordomo se retiró, y los dos continuaron con su trabajo.

-¿Kristoff?- dijo Anna.

-¿Mmm?- le respondió el rubio, sin despegar la vista de su trabajo

-¿Crees que Elsa esté bien?- dijo Anna con preocupación. Kristoff dejó sus hojas y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo el rubio- tu hermana es la reina de las nieves. Nadie se atreverá a meterse con ella-

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Olaf inocentemente- ¿le tienen miedo? ¡Si es la persona más dulce del mundo!-

Anna sonrió y asintió. Claro que su hermana era dulce. Pero cuando se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser temible.

x-x-x

Leo se había puesto de pie de la impresión, y aún estaba temblando de horror cuando Serge hizo pasar a Elsa y a Hans. Edvard la ayudó a sentarse nuevamente en la silla más cercana al escritorio.

-¡Leo!- exclamó Elsa, entrando precipitadamente y acercándose a abrazar a su amiga- ¡que alegría verte bien! Llegué a creer lo peor…-

-Elsa…- dijo Leo en voz baja- ojalá pudiera decir que me alegro de verte. ¿Porqué viniste? Le dije a Anna que te dijera que no vinieras por ningún motivo. No tienes idea el gran peligro en el que estás en este momento-

-No podía dejar de venir, Leo- dijo Elsa, algo apenada- después de todo lo que me dijiste que Weselton hace en tu corte. Además, estaba realmente preocupada por ti. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿no?-

Leo se relajó un poco y sonrió levemente. Desde hacía unos meses, Elsa se comportaba menos fría en general. Producto de su nueva relación con su hermana menor, seguramente.

-Probablemente- dijo ella, sin mirar a Elsa. La presencia de Hans llamó su atención.

-Oh, casi lo olvido- dijo Elsa, sonriendo y dando un paso atrás, para descubrir por completo a su acompañante- te presento al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur-

-Nos conocemos- dijo Leo, volviendo su tono un poco serio- al parecer le pagó a mi institutriz para que me dejara a solas usted, ¿no fue así, su alteza?-

Hans se puso rojo ante la mirada inquisidora de Elsa, y se inclinó, más para ocultar el color de su rostro que para otra cosa. Elsa, por su parte, no se esperaba ese giro en la historia, aunque sí le daba algo de curiosidad sabe como intentó Hans ganarse a Leo.

-Lo siento muchísimo, su majestad- dijo Hans- no me enorgullezco para nada de mi conducta previa-

-Y no creas que desconozco de tus aventuras en Arendelle hace unos meses- añadió Leo, pasando su vista de Hans a Elsa. Antes de que el príncipe pudiera intervenir, Elsa lo hizo.

-Tranquila, Leo- dijo Elsa- su padre lo mandó a mi corte en Arendelle para reparar sus ofensas, y hasta este momento lo ha hecho perfectamente y sin falta- sonrió- Hans es nuestro aliado también…-

-Bien- dijo Leo, mirando el reloj. Casi era hora de la cena, y ya había oscurecido en Oeste- cuéntame, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?¿tu barco…?-

-No tuvimos muchos testigos de nuestro arribo- dijo Elsa en tono tranquilizador, adivinando la preocupación de la otra reina- y tu mayordomo nos recibió por la puerta principal, pero no encontramos a ninguno de tus cortesanos en el pasillo. Muy probablemente no sabrán de nuestra presencia…-

Leo se tranquilizó.

-Tal vez podamos mantener esta visita secreta de ellos- dijo Leo- así quienes estén aliados con Weselton no sabrán que estás aquí y no intentarán nada. Nos encargaremos de eso- añadió, mirando a su guardia.

Elsa rió en voz baja.

-Relájate- dijo Elsa- recuerda que podemos defendernos- y alzó las cejas de manera significativa.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Hans. "¿De qué demonios están hablando? Elsa tiene sus poderes de hielo, pero ella…" y la miró sospechosamente.

Las dos reinas lo ignoraron, y continuaron con su conversación política. Hans bostezó.

-Leo, necesitamos firmar ese tratado lo más pronto posible- dijo Elsa. Estaba preocupada por lo que el duque pudiera hacer- quizá así te protegerías de Weselton…-

-Elsa, solo un tratado no servirá- dijo Leo, mirando tristemente sus papeles sobre su escritorio- me he dado cuenta que las fuerzas políticas de Weselton en mi corte son muy fuertes. Necesitamos otra idea para que ninguno de nuestros reinos caiga a merced del duque-

Elsa miró a Leo, y ya sabía que idea iba a resolver todos los problemas de las dos reinas. Se volvió a Hans y lo miró tristemente.

"Lo siento, sé que lo prometí, pero lo tengo que hacer, por el bien de Arendelle", pensó la joven reina de Arendelle.

Hasta ese punto Elsa no había pensado lo mucho que le dolería a ella.

"Hans… ¿porqué siento que no quiero cumplir con mi deber?", pensó tristemente Elsa "¿porqué me hiciste prometerte algo que no iba a poder cumplir?"

Al parecer había desarrollado algún tipo de sentimientos hacia Hans, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué se trataba. Tal vez solo era gratitud por su buen comportamiento, sobre todo por estar ahí cuando se sintió sola y preocupada. Pero no podía poner en riesgo a su país.

"Pero ese beso…", pensó Elsa, pero su mismo interior le contestó "ese beso fue un error. No debí permitirlo. No debí confundirme… ahora mi deber nos dolerá a los dos"

-Hans- dijo Elsa en voz baja, poniendo una mano en el hombro de él- ¿podrías esperar afuera? Tengo algo… importante que hablar con Leo-

Hans fue atrapado por el comentario de Elsa a medio bostezo. El príncipe observó su mirada culpable, y comprendió lo que Elsa estaba a punto de hacer. El toque de la mano de la reina sobre su propio hombro era frío. Su mano derecha tembló. No podía soportar ese sentimiento. No sabía que pensar, o que decir, o que hacer. Solo atinó a salir del estudio de la reina hacia el pasillo, con un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

Leo asintió a su guardia personal, y Edvard salió tras Hans y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Leo con curiosidad-¿qué idea se te ha ocurrido?-

-La única opción de alianza lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a nuestros dos reinos- dijo Elsa, cruzando los brazos y mirando al suelo tristemente- matrimonio-

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Leo, sorprendida.

-Tu hermano y yo… deberíamos casarnos- dijo finalmente Elsa con el corazón roto.

Su voz surgió despacio, como si una parte de ella no quisiera que Leo escuchara su propuesta y como si otra parte de ella le doliera al decirlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo- con los reinos unidos, Weselton no intentará buscar seguidores en Oeste, y renunciará a atacar Arendelle-

Leo la miró.

-Elsa- dijo Leo con una sonrisa llena de comprensión- ¿porqué haces esto? Te conozco. Tú crees en el amor verdadero. Y tu no amas a mi hermano-

-Pero amo a Arendelle- declaró Elsa. Leo sintió que la temperatura de su estudio bajaba lentamente y, sin levantarse de su asiento, miró a la reina de las nieves- lo haré por mi país-

Leo bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

-Elsa, no puedo creerlo, esa es la solución perfecta- dijo Leo con un nudo en la garganta- la mejor opción para mi reino y para el tuyo. Y me encantaría que fueras mi cuñada. Pero…- hizo una pausa- pero no puedo aceptarlo-

Elsa se quedó helada.

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Elsa, mitad decepcionada y mitad aliviada- ¿no crees que…?-

-Tú no amas a mi hermano. Y yo también creo en el amor verdadero- dijo Leo- mi hermano Jorgen está enamorado y comprometido. No puedo hacerle eso, no puedo alejarlo de su amor verdadero-

Elsa la miró en silencio.

"Dijo que no", pensó Elsa, y su corazón latió menos dolorosamente de lo que estaba haciendo los últimos minutos "dijo que su hermano no se casaría con ella. Soy libre. Hans…"

-Jorgen me obedecería si yo le ordenara casarse contigo, Elsa, tenlo por seguro- añadió Leo- también él lo haría, como tú, por su país. Todo el mundo envidiaría dicha unión. Pero entonces él y tú serían infelices por el resto de sus vidas-

-Está bien, Leo, yo solo…- dijo Elsa en voz baja.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, y apareció madame Hilda, seguida de un apenado Edvard.

-Le pido disculpas, su majestad- dijo el guardia antes de que madame hablara- le dije que su majestad estaba ocupada y traté de detenerla, pero…-

Leo levantó su mano y Edvard se retiró. Madame Hilda no parecía dispuesta a salir de ahí, así que Leo pensó en averiguar que quería. Además tenía un asunto que arreglar con ella.

-Elsa, ¿me permites un segundo?- dijo Leo en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin quitar su vista de la tutora.

Elsa asintió, sorprendida, y salió al pasillo tras de Edvard.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace esa mujer aquí?- dijo madame Hilda bruscamente, una vez que se quedaron solas con la puerta cerrada- ¿qué asuntos la traen a perturbar la tranquilidad de nuestro país?-

-La reina Elsa de Arendelle es mi invitada personal- dijo Leo con voz débil, pero firme- le ordeno que se abstenga de molestarla o de reportar su presencia en el palacio a cualquier persona de la corte, madame, ¿lo comprende?-

-¿Le ordeno?- exclamó madame Hilda con tono irónico- vaya, parece que ya se está creyendo su rol, _su majestad_-

Leo frunció el entrecejo.

-Por más que trate de deshacerse de mí, yo soy la reina- dijo Leo orgullosamente- y tendrá que acostumbrarse a ello-

-No vine a discutir con usted de eso, majestad- dijo madame Hilda, moviendo una mano fastidiada- escuché la propuesta de matrimonio que la reina Elsa hizo para su hermano. Un matrimonio real y aceptable para el príncipe Jorgen. Su padre hubiera aprobado y hubiera estado feliz de que se realizara esa unión. ¿Porqué no la aceptó?-

-Yo tengo mis razones- dijo Leo seriamente- para empezar, Jorgen ya está comprometido con Violeta-

-Con una actriz y cantante de cuarta, que de seguro comparte sangre con la mayoría de los perros de su reino- dijo madame Hilda despectivamente.

-¡No le permito que hable así de la futura princesa de este reino!- exclamó la reina, poniéndose de pie. Sentía dolor en su abdomen al hacerlo tan bruscamente y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero utilizó toda su voluntad para disimularlo. Las cubiertas de cristal que cubrían las velas del estudio se quebraron ante su voz- ¡mi padre se casó con mi madre por amor, y así haremos Jorgen y yo, porque eso es lo que lo hubiera hecho feliz!-

-¡Usted debería aprender a controlar su temperamento, señorita!- exclamó madame Hilda, mirando reprobatoriamente los vidrios rotos en la habitación.

-¡Y usted debería aprender a comportarse delante de su reina!- exclamó la joven.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, y madame Hilda salió precipitadamente. Leo se dejó caer dolorosamente sobre la silla. Aquella discusión la había agotado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad?- dijo Edvard con preocupación, entrando una vez que salió la tutora.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansada- dijo Leo, tratando de ignorar el agudo dolor en su costado- Edvard, haz pasar nuevamente a Elsa, y dile a Serge que llame a Jorgen. Quiero que mi hermano escuche la versión de Elsa, por si me pasa algo de nuevo y Weselton intenta convencerlo-

x-x-x

Elsa había salido del estudio de Leo un poco aturdida. Y una parte de ella estaba aliviada. ¿Acaso acababa de proponerle a su amiga casarse con su hermano? Aún no lo podía creer. Le temblaban las manos y unos pequeños trozos de hielo iban surgiendo de ellas.

"Contrólate, Elsa…"

¡Pero Leo había rechazado su propuesta! Y tenía muy buenas razones para hacerlo. La sola idea de que no se casaría con Jorgen le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Le provocó una sonrisa inconsciente.

-Vaya, felicidades, su majestad- dijo Hans detrás de ella, con el ceño fruncido, recargado en una columna al final del pasillo- si me permite preguntarle, ¿cuándo va a ser el feliz acontecimiento?-

Elsa lo miró alzando una ceja, y caminó lentamente hacia él. ¿De qué está hablando Hans? No eran solo sus palabras. Ese cambio de actitud en el príncipe no le había gustado para nada.

-Espero que su majestad me haga el honor de invitarme a su boda con el príncipe Jorgen- agregó Hans antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo.

-No habrá boda, Hans. No es lo que piensas- dijo Elsa en voz baja, pero segura. Tonto Hans, había malinterpretado su sonrisa.

-Ah, ya entendí- continuó Hans con su viejo tono irónico, aunque una parte de su voz delataba que el joven se sentía herido- no va a invitar a la boda a su ex enemigo. Eso deshonraría su momento, ¿no es así?-

Elsa parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole a Hans? Elsa nunca antes había interactuado con un hombre que no fuera su padre o Kai, quien era otra figura paterna, y desconocía de que se trataba aquella actitud del príncipe.

-Hans, yo no…- dijo Elsa, nerviosa por la situación- ya te dije que no habrá boda, así que tranquilízate, lo estás malinterpretando todo-

Hans la miró con la misma expresión severa y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Serge el mayordomo se acercó a ellos.

-Reina Elsa- dijo el mayordomo- su majestad la reina Leo solicita de nuevo su presencia en su estudio. Desea decirle algo junto con su hermano Jorgen. Con su permiso, iré a buscar al príncipe-

Elsa y Hans se quedaron helados al escuchar eso.

"¿Madame Hilda la convenció?", preguntó Elsa, pero sacudió la cabeza. Su amiga no era convencida tan fácilmente, y mucho menos por una mujer que la había tratado de envenenar. Quizá Leo tuvo otra idea de como arreglar el problema. Eso debía ser.

Pero Hans pasó su mirada del mayordomo a Elsa, y la reina de las nieves volvió a ver esa mirada que había visto antes. La mirada que puso Hans antes de intentar asesinarla. Una mirada cargada de odio.

-¿Hans?- dijo Elsa, dudosa y asustada, dando un paso atrás.

-Así que no habrá boda, ¿eh?- dijo el príncipe- no hace falta que le mientas al pobrecito de Hans, Elsa. Puedo entender que no me quieres ahí. Así que si me disculpa, iré a pasar revisión a los soldados en el barco, _su majestad_…-

Y se retiró antes de que Elsa pudiera decir nada.

-¡Hans! ¡espera!- exclamó ella, pero Hans ya estaba muy lejos.

x-x-x

-¡Hans!-

El príncipe de las Islas del Sur aún podía escuchar la hermosa voz de Elsa en su cabeza mientras recorría los pasillos del palacio. Muchos de aquellos lugares ya los conocía, pues hacía unos años había estado ahí.

¡Qué tonto había sido! ¿Cómo había dejado que la reina de las nieves derritiera su corazón de esa manera? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besarla y, peor aún, haber tenido esperanza de que ella lo amara? La reina fría, incapaz de amar a nadie más que a su malcriada hermana.

"Y ahora, Elsa se va a casar con ese… príncipe", pensó Hans haciendo una mueca de disgusto "de seguro Leo le puso de condición que no me quería ver en la boda o algo así. No sé porque Elsa se esforzó tanto por tratar de consolarme, cuando…" 

-Argg…- gruñó el príncipe, y pateó el marco de la puerta trasera del palacio, solo provocando un inmenso dolor en los dedos de su pie derecho. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del príncipe, y no tenían nada que ver con el dolor de su pie.

-Ejem…- dijo una voz femenina- esa no es manera de comportarse de un príncipe, jovencito-

Hans se volvió, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de madame Hilda, la institutriz de Leo, con una mirada de fastidio y los brazos cruzados.

x-x-x

Leo esperaba pacientemente a Elsa y a su hermano frente al escritorio de su estudio. Miró las hojas desordenadas y suspiró. No esperó mucho tiempo, pues Elsa volvió a entrar.

-Elsa, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Leo al ver a su compañera regresar a su estudio alterada.

-Sí, perfectamente, todo bien- dijo Elsa, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Leo miró el hielo formándose en el suelo junto a su amiga, y alzó una ceja.

-Se nota… ejem… Elsa, estás congelando mi estudio- agregó, señalando el suelo. Elsa sacudió la cabeza y lo hizo desaparecer.

-Lo siento- dijo la reina de las nieves.

-No te preocupes, Elsa- dijo Leo, mirándola sospechosamente- ¿está todo bien? ¿Porqué te pusiste así tan de repente?-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza, tristemente. Por más que intentaba controlar sus poderes, la temperatura de la habitación estaba bajando. Otra vez se perdió en los pensamientos. En Hans. ¿Porqué Hans se había puesto así?¿Porqué no la había escuchado?

Elsa cerró los ojos. Recordó la sensación cuando estuvieron en la cubierta del barco, cuando estaba apoyada sobre el mástil del barco. El dulce vaivén de las olas. La brisa cálida del mar. La suave mano de Hans acariciando su mejilla, y su aliento tan cercano a ella. Sus labios casi tocándose. Recordó hacía apenas un par de horas, en la puerta de su camarote…

-Elsa, estás nevando- insistió Leo, sacándola de sus pensamientos otra vez- evidentemente no estás bien, no estás controlando tus poderes. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.

-Nada, Leo, en serio- dijo Elsa.

-Es Hans, ¿verdad?- dijo Leo, y Elsa levantó la mirada. La reina de Oeste miró a su amiga como si pudiera leer su alma- lo amas, ¿no es así?-

-No- dijo Elsa, cruzándose de brazos- bueno sí… no sé, no lo sé. Se enojó porque pensó… pensó que me iba a casar con tu hermano, que habías aceptado. Yo… yo le había prometido que no me casaría con tu hermano…-

-Lo cual me deberías agradecer- dijo Leo con una risita- ¿encontraste a tu verdadero amor? ¿Entiendes porqué tu matrimonio con mi hermano es mala idea? ¡Tú amas a Hans!-

"¿Esto es el amor? Esto no me gusta", pensó Elsa "¿porqué duele tanto?"

Leo le dirigió una mirada compasiva al ver la cara triste de Elsa, y sonrió.

-Tranquila- dijo la reina de Oeste- él te ama. Se le ve en los ojos. No pudo soportar la mirada de desaprobación que pusiste cuando te conté lo que le pagó a mi institutriz. No podía quitarte los ojos de encima-

Elsa se quedó callada.

-Oh, Elsa, eso es hermoso- comentó Leo.

-No, claro que no lo es- dijo Elsa- en este momento Hans me odia. No quiere verme, no quiere escucharme ni saber nada de mi. Y si llego a arreglarme con

él, y vuelvo a casa diciendo que me enamoré del hombre que casi acaba conmigo el verano pasado… Anna nunca me lo va a perdonar-

"Anna jamás me perdonará que me enamore de su ex prometido, sobre todo después de todo el daño que causó…" pensó Elsa "pero ¿porqué siento todas estas cosas? No tiene sentido"

Antes de que otra palabra fuera dicha, la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared de la habitación y causando un gran estruendo. La brisa fría de la noche recorrió todo el estudio y apagó todas las velas que se encontraban encendidas, ahora que estaban desprovistas de su cobertura de cristal después de que madame Hilda hubiera hecho que Leo se exaltara y las quebrara con sus poderes.

La reina de las nieves tuvo un mal presentimiento. No le gustó para nada ver que el pasillo fuera del estudio estaba tan oscuro como adentro, cuando hacía unos minutos, cuando había salido y tuvo esa discusión con Hans, las velas del pasillo habían estado encendidas. A oscuras, Elsa estiró los brazos, buscando a Leo que había estado sentada junto al escritorio. No logró encontrarla con su tacto, pero de pronto llegó a sus oídos un gemido ahogado y un golpe seco en el suelo frente a ella.

-¿Leo?-

No hubo más respuesta que un gemido de dolor. Elsa quiso acercarse a donde escuchó ese ruido, pero sintió que un par de manos la tomaron de los hombros, detrás de ella, y la lanzaron hacia un lado, haciéndola golpearse la cabeza con el borde del escritorio de Leo, para después caer al piso un poco aturdida. El mismo par de manos la obligó a levantarse, y entonces Elsa tuvo una sensación extraña en sus manos y en sus muñecas, como si éstas estuvieran en llamas, unas llamas invisibles. La joven reina de las nieves iba a gritar de dolor, pero las manos la obligaron a sentarse, al parecer en una silla, restringiendo su movimiento, y otra mano enguantada ahogó su grito.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz masculina que heló el corazón de Elsa. La había escuchado hacía unos meses tratando de adularla, y después declarando que era una hechicera malvada.

"Weselton"

x-x-x

Hola de nuevo! No se muevan de sus lugares, no se coman los codos, y no desesperen. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPITULO 7: ENGAÑOS

Por la puerta abierta del estudio entraron dos hombres, cada uno de ellos llevando una linterna, volviendo a iluminar la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El más pequeño era el duque de Weselton, que miraba a la reina de las nieves con una maléfica sonrisa.

Elsa pudo por fin mirar a su alrededor, gracias a la luz de las linternas, y su corazón casi se detiene. Había otras tres personas en la habitación antes de que el duque y el otro hombre alto entraran. Los dos secuaces del duque, los mismos que habían tratado de acabarla con ballestas en su palacio de hielo, se encontraban de pie junto a ella. Uno de ellos sostenía las manos de la reina contra su regazo, mientras que el otro mantenía a Elsa pegada al respaldo de la silla con una mano y cubría su boca con la otra. Ellos debieron ser quienes provocaron la oscuridad en la habitación y quienes la habían hecho golpearse con el escritorio.

-Mmm…- trató de gritar Elsa, forcejeando y retorciéndose contra los guaridas, pero nuevamente su grito fue ahogado y su esfuerzo fue en vano contra dos hombres mucho más grandes, y fuertes, que ella.

El duque de Weselton levantó un poco la linterna, y Elsa pudo notar que Leo se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo, aturdida, a unos pasos de donde los dos guardias la tenían retenida. Otro guardia del duque se encontraba ahí de pie, junto a ella, e impedía que la reina de Oeste se incorpore, simplemente deteniéndola con uno de sus pies sobre la espalda de la chica, ya que ésta no ofrecía ninguna resistencia. Elsa frunció el entrecejo. Le había sido muy fácil someterla, ya que Leo se encontraba débil, aún recuperándose del envenenamiento.

Elsa volvió a intentar gritar, sin éxito, contra la mano del guardia.

"Por Dios, ¿qué está pasando?" pensó Elsa, y su corazón dio un vuelco "¿dónde está Hans?¿lo habrán…?"

-No te gastes en gritar, querida, es inútil y nadie te va a oír- dijo el duque de Weselton- ¿quien diría que tengo en mi haber a la reina de las nieves? Y fue tan fácil llegar hasta ti- añadió con una sonrisa- mi venganza contra ti y tu sucio país está muy cerca, al alcance de mis manos-

Y estiró su mano para tratar de tocar el rostro de Elsa, quien instintivamente alejó su rostro del duque. Siguió forcejeando para intentar liberar sus manos, aunque fuera un segundo, y congelar a aquellos atrevidos.

-No te será tan fácil, Weselton- dijo Leo con voz débil desde el suelo, estirando sus brazos en dirección al espejo que se encontraba junto al duque, con la intención de hacerlo caer sobre el intruso con sus poderes. El espejo ni siquiera pareció moverse un poco- ¿que…? ¿que sucede?- y le miró las manos. Elsa también las miró. Tenían algo distinto.

Weselton rió fuertemente mientras las dos reinas observaban el par de esposas metálicas que cada una de ellas tenía alrededor de sus muñecas.

-Oh, eso también, no se esfuercen en tratar de usar sus poderes, queridas- dijo el duque al terminar de reír- esos artefactos son un reciente invento que los anula. Así que quédense quietas, como buenas chicas que son, si saben lo que les conviene-

Elsa miró sus propias muñecas. Los horribles artefactos quemaban su piel, y tenían un brillo peculiar. Se concentró para llamar a sus poderes de hielo, pero ni siquiera un copo de nieve surgió de sus manos. Se retorció un poco para tratar de quitarse las esposas, pero los guardias la tenían bien sujeta.

-Ni lo pienses, linda, quédate quieta…- dijo uno de los guardias, tomando la trenza de Elsa con la mano que no estaba tapando la boca de la reina y tirando de ella, obligándola a extender su cuello. Elsa entrecerró los ojos con odio. Si hubiera podido, lo hubiera encerrado en un bloque de hielo.

"Lástima que Hans me detuvo antes de que hiciera papilla a estos dos en mi castillo de hielo", pensó Elsa "justo a estos dos"

-¡Quítanos esto de inmediato, Weselton!- dijo Leo con todas sus fuerzas, intentando en vano que su voz no sonara débil- no tienes derecho a hacer esto-

Ante tal reclamo, el duque se echó a reír, y se volvió al hombre alto con quien había entrado a la habitación, y que ahora estaba de pie junto a él.

-Te dije que las mujeres son muy exigentes en cuanto a la joyería se refiere, Serge- dijo el duque- y más las reinas, no se conforman con cualquier baratija-

Las dos reinas miraron sorprendidas al otro hombre con la linterna. El otro de los conspiradores era nada menos que Serge, el mayordomo de la reina Leo. De haber podido, Elsa hubiera sacudido la cabeza. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Porqué Serge estaba aliado con Weselton? Era madame Hilda la que odiaba a Leo, la que estaba conspirando contra ella, ¿no?

-Pero no se preocupen, majestades- dijo Serge- estas "alhajas" son dignas de una reina-

-¡Serge!- dijo Leo- ¿cómo?¿porqué?-

-Fue demasiado fácil, _su majestad_- dijo Serge- demasiado fácil robar los escritos de madame Hilda sobre su poder y el de la reina Elsa, y usarlos para confeccionar su nueva joyería para restringir sus poderes-

La reina de las nieves parpadeó, tratando de entender. Si bien el reino de Oeste estaba enterado de los poderes de hielo de la reina de Arendelle después del invierno que Elsa había causado, no sabía que alguien como la institutriz de Leo estaba estudiando una manera de suprimirlos.

-¿Ella también?- dijo Leo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh, no, claro que no, majestad- dijo Serge, riendo- y he ahí porqué nuestro plan salió tan perfecto. Madame Hilda no tiene idea de que estábamos tramando esto, pero nos fue muy útil, criticándola a usted abiertamente y haciéndola creer que tramaba algo malvado, que sería capaz de algo tan vil como intentar envenenarla, y así manteniendo su mentecita real ocupada. Debo agradecerle a su institutriz que, si no la hubiera despreciado tanto, no nos hubiera sido tan útil para distraerla a usted de nuestro propósito-

"No, no, no", pensaba Elsa "esto no tiene sentido". Leo, al parecer, tampoco encontraba la lógica de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Usted también la resiente, su majestad, porque nunca la trató como a Jorgen, y eso hizo que usted sospechara de madame sin admitir ninguna duda- continuó el mayordomo- cuando la respuesta de quien fue el culpable de su envenenamiento era tan sencilla y la tenía frente a usted. Si recuerda, la única persona aparte del médico que estuvo en contacto con su medicina, fui yo. Yo concentré la dosis de la medicina y se la entregué a usted-

Elsa miraba la escena aterrorizada, y Leo no parecía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

-Ahora, sobre esas magníficas esposas- dijo el duque.

-Ah, si, las esposas. Madame Hilda ha estado buscado toda una "cura" para su condición desde que usted nació, su majestad, por orden del difunto rey, porque quería encontrar una manera de ayudarla a controlar sus poderes- explicó Serge- y llegó a la conclusión que existía una extraña aleación de plata que era resistente a sus poderes. Entonces decidimos probar suerte. Y lo logramos-

-Y lo más interesante es que ustedes dos comparten el origen de sus poderes- completó Weselton- probablemente los tienen porque sus padres eran hermanos. Y si las mismas reglas aplicaban a los poderes de las dos, podíamos usar la misma manera de anularlos-

"Mis poderes", pensó Elsa "no funcionan. No funcionarán. ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

-Tengo mucho que agradecerle, majestad- continuó Serge, dirigiéndose a Leo con una sonrisa diabólica- ahora, el dinero que usted rechazó por la alianza con Weselton irá directamente a mi bolsillo_-_

-No se… no se saldrán con la suya- dijo Leo con dificultad- Edvard… y Jorgen….-

-Su querido guardia está incapacitado, majestad, he ordenado que sea de nuevo sometido y llevado al calabozo más profundo del castillo. No es nada personal con Edvard, solo no quería que interviniera en esta… conversación privada que estamos teniendo- dijo Serge.

Serge rió diabólicamente, y el duque de Weselton pasó su vista de Leo a Elsa, y acercó la linterna a la reina de las nieves, para mirarla mejor.

-Tss, tss- dijo el duque de Weselton, suprimiendo una risita- que triste se va a poner tu hermanito Jorgen cuando sepa que esta bruja de hielo- añadió señalando a Elsa- te atacó por la espalda e hizo que sus soldados te secuestraran. Menos mal que logramos atrapar a esta peligrosa abominación- rió maléficamente, y volvió su vista a Leo- lo siento querida, pero tu papel en esta historia se acabó. Necesito que desaparezcas para que tu hermano acceda a atacar a Arendelle conmigo-

-Eso nunca- dijo Leo- no vas a convencer a Jorgen-

-Ya verás, una vez que estés fuera de escena, seré muy bueno persuadiéndolo. No moriste con el veneno, con el cual planeábamos culpar a la princesa de Arendelle, pero este plan funcionó mucho mejor. Gracias a que sobreviviste, logramos capturar y someter a la reina de las nieves- dijo Weselton, y se volvió a Elsa- en cuanto a ti, querida, debes saber que hemos apresado a tus soldados y hundimos tu barco entero sin dejar rastro. Le diremos al príncipe que tu barco huyó de vuelta a Arendelle llevando a la reina Leo cautiva, y será suficiente razón para que Oeste declare la guerra-

Elsa se retorció otra vez, tratando sin éxito de liberarse. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando. Una guerra contra su nación. Y ella había dejado Arendelle a cargo de…

-Va a ser muy fácil tomar Arendelle de manos de tu hermanita- dijo el duque, adivinado los pensamientos de Elsa- y yo ya tengo mi discurso planeado para la ocasión. Sonará algo así como: "Ciudadanos de Arendelle, les propongo un trato. Su rendición y la entrega de su reino, a cambio de la reina de las nieves"- rió- la princesa hará lo que sea con tal de que su hermana permanezca a salvo-

"Anna…¿cómo pude dejarla sola?" Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Elsa al pensar que su hermana iba a tener que lidiar con eso sola.

-Ahora sí no habrá escapatoria, _su majestad-_ dijo el duque- no más inviernos eternos, y no habrá más actos de amor verdadero…-

Los guardias se echaron a reír. El duque y Serge parecieron haber terminado de charlar, e hicieron una seña a los guardias. El guardia que tenía a Leo le cubrió la cabeza con una bolsa de tela y la golpeó. La joven reina no se movió más. El guardia la levantó y se la echó al hombro, sin que ésta ofreciera ninguna resistencia.

-Enciérrala en el calabozo junto con el otro prisionero, sin hacer ningún ruido- dijo el duque de Weselton- y asegúrate de que nadie la vea…-

-Sí señor- dijo el guardia, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Una vez que se fue, el duque volvió su mirada a Elsa. Esta aprovechó la distracción del guardia que cubría su boca. Movió la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado, abriendo un espacio entre la mano y sus labios, y trató de articular un grito. Hans podría haberse arrepentido y regresado y, con suerte, la escucharía gritar.

-Ha…- gritó Elsa, pero el guardia se percató, y nuevamente cubrió con su mano enguatada la boca de la reina. El duque se echó a reír.

-Ah, sí, aún falta el asuntito del príncipe Hans- dijo Weselton- no te preocupes, querida, él es solo un peón que no estaba contemplado, y no me interesa en este juego. No hará nada para ayudarte, porque nunca un peón ha podido salvar a una reina. Entonces, es hora de que la reina de las nieves regrese a Arendelle-

"No, no, no, estoy no puede estar pasando", pensó Elsa con desesperación "¿qué puedo hacer?"

No pudo pensarlo mucho. Los dos guardias la obligaron a ponerse de pie. Elsa intentó usar sus poderes de hielo con sus manos. No sucedió nada. Odiaba sentirse tan indefensa. La reina de las nieves dio una fuerte patada al suelo con su pie derecho, y éste se volvió de hielo.

-¿Qué demo…?- exclamó uno de los guardias, viendo que el hielo se esparcía por el piso. Sin embargo, éste se derritió casi de inmediato, y Elsa miró con desesperación que era cierto que no podía usar sus poderes.

El guardia que estaba sosteniendo sus muñecas la soltó, y le propició un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, que hizo que Elsa se quedara sin aire. Mientras intentaba volver a respirar, el mismo guardia la golpeó en la cara con el dorso de su mano. Esto fue suficiente para que Elsa perdiera la conciencia y cayera al piso.

-Levántenla. No quiero más errores- dijo Weselton a sus hombres, mirando con desprecio a la chica inconsciente a sus pies- tomen sus zapatillas y llévensela. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-

x-x-x

Jorgen se encontraba en la sala de música, sentado frente a su hermoso piano. Le gustaba pasar sus dedos por las teclas y producir la más hermosa música. Suspiró. Su hermana Leo tenía un talento muy especial, aunque ella creyera que se trataba de una maldición. Además, ella era mucho más hábil con los asuntos oficiales del reino y había estudiado mucho más que él. Pero el talento de Jorgen no era tan extraordinario, era solo música.

El joven príncipe sonrió, sentado frente a su piano con su prometida.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay peligro?- dijo la joven, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del príncipe mientras éste hacía surgir del instrumento una bella melodía.

-No hay ningún peligro, Violeta- dijo Jorgen sonriendo- Leo me prometió que iba a respetar nuestro compromiso sin importar nada-

-Y tu, ¿estás seguro?- insistió Violeta- si te casas conmigo, quizá cuestionen tu derecho al trono, porque yo no soy de la realeza-

Jorgen sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro que estoy seguro- dijo Jorgen, dejando de tocar- todo el mundo sabe que no quiero ser rey si eso significa que tengo que renunciar a mi felicidad. Además, Leo es la reina y ella es mejor en gobernar que yo- suspiró- solo espero que encuentre tiempo de conocer a alguien que la haga tan feliz como tu me haces a mí-

Violeta sonrió.

-Bueno, me alegro que no seas rey- dijo Violeta, besando su mejilla y tomando la mano del príncipe- no tendrías tiempo de tocar para mí-

Jorgen iba a contestar, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente. Aparecieron el duque de Weselton y Serge, y ambos parecían agitados.

-Mil perdones por la interrupción, su alteza- dijo Serge- le ruego que nos acompañe inmediatamente. Algo grave ha ocurrido con su hermana, la reina-

Jorgen se puso de pie, pálido.

-Discúlpame- dijo Jorgen, besando la mejilla de su prometida y apresurándose tras ellos. Violeta, viendo la gravedad en el tono de voz de su prometido, se levantó y los siguió.

x-x-x

-¿Madame Hilda?- dijo Hans, mirando a la institutriz. El príncipe estaba sorprendido de haber sido atrapado pateando el palacio ajeno, pero se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano para no viera que había estado a punto de llorar.

-¿Y bien, jovencito?- dijo la tutora de mal humor, cruzándose de brazos- ¿qué explicación tiene para su mal comportamiento?-

-Yo…- dijo Hans, pero sacudió la cabeza de mal humor. Aún estaba enojado por lo que acababa de pasar con Elsa- no es su problema-

Madame Hilda se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Madame- preguntó Hans, molesto- ¿porque… porqué le dijo a la reina que le pagué para que me dejara a solas con ella hace tres años?-

La institutriz tardó varios segundos en entender de que estaba hablando el príncipe.

-Porque usted no me dijo que debía ser un secreto, jovencito- la anciana lo miró sospechosamente- y no me pareció importante. Usted quizá hubiera hecho un buen rey en este lugar. Una mujer no debe gobernar sola. O tal vez no, si ni siquiera pudo hacer algo tan sencillo como enamorar a una joven princesa-

Hans puso los ojos en blanco. No quería recordar esa situación. Estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento previo, con Leo, Anna y Elsa. Y ahora ésta última, la primera y única mujer que había creído que podía amar en su vida…

-Como quiera, el príncipe Jorgen será más afortunado que yo en esos asuntos, casándose con una reina- dijo Hans, y la tutora alzó una ceja- solo dígame una cosa. ¿Cómo pudo convencer a la reina Leo de que aceptara romper el compromiso de Jorgen y casarlo con Elsa?-

-Yo no hice tal cosa, jovencito- declaró la tutora, nuevamente molesta- la boda no se llevará a cabo, la reina Leo se negó a obligar a su hermano a dejar a esa… cantante, y la reina Elsa estuvo de acuerdo con no llevar a cabo ese plan-

-No trate de proteger a la reina- insistió Hans.

-Jovencito, si usted me conociera sabría que jamás haría tal cosa- declaró la institutriz- odio a la reina Leo porque debería ser un hombre en el trono. Y la odio más porque cada día que pasa se convierte en mejor gobernante de lo que alguna vez fue su padre o de lo que podría ser su hermano…-

La tutora se aclaró la garganta, como si le costara mucho trabajo decir lo que tenía que decir a continuación. Como intentando escupir algo muy desagradable.

-Odio que la reina pruebe que me equivoqué- admitió madame Hilda.

Hans se quedó impresionado por esa declaración.

-Así que, como dije, la boda no se llevará a cabo- dijo la tutora- la reina Elsa estuvo de acuerdo y pareció aliviada de que no se fuera a realizar. Y debo agregar que ese alivio fue insultante para mi pupilo el príncipe- añadió, algo ofendida.

Hans sintió esperanza nuevamente.

"¡No se casará con el príncipe!", exclamó la voz interna de Hans "estaba aliviada de… de que podía estar conmigo"

-Gracias, madame Hilda, gracias- dijo Hans con alegría y, sin esperar respuesta, corrió de regreso al estudio.

"¡Elsa!"

x-x-x

Cuando Hans llegó al estudio, ninguna de las dos reinas se encontraban ahí. Se sorprendió de ver rastros de hielo derretido por todo el piso, algunos muebles volteados, los cristales de todas las velas y linternas estaban rotos, y había algunas huellas de sangre en el piso. La habitación estaba llena, y entre sus ocupantes se encontraba Jorgen, su prometida Violeta, el duque de Weselton y el mayordomo. Todos rodeaban sorprendidos aquella "escena del crimen".

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- exclamó el príncipe, sorprendido.

Jorgen no respondió, solo examinaba la habitación con incredulidad. Violeta se encontraba abrazada de él, mirando la escena con horror y mirando después a su prometido, preocupada.

-Oh, príncipe Hans- dijo Serge en tono preocupado- acaba de ocurrir una tragedia. La reina Elsa se volvió loca, y atacó a la reina Leo-

Hans lo miró con incredulidad. Parpadeó un par de veces, seguro de haber escuchado mal.

-¿De qué hablan?- Hans alzó una ceja- Elsa no sería capaz de…-

-Sí, sí, como les decía, su alteza- dijo el duque de Weselton hablando con Jorgen, haciendo un movimiento para ignorar al recién llegado- su alteza el príncipe Hans ya ha presenciado cuando la reina Elsa perdió el control y congeló a todo un país, ¿no fue así?-

Hans lo miró, pensativo. Claro, ya había visto a Elsa salirse de control y congelar Arendelle, pero eso fue antes de que la joven reina aprendiera a usar sus poderes. Además, Hans sabía que aquello había sido parcialmente su culpa.

-Sí, pero lo que pasó fue…- comenzó Hans, queriendo explicar lo que había ocurrido en Arendelle, pero Weselton lo interrumpió.

-Y también presenció como puede hacer daño a alguien tan querido como la reina Leo- continuó el duque de manera maliciosa- usted fue testigo de que hirió a su propia hermana Anna, ¿no fue así?-

-Sí, eso pasó, pero no fue…- dijo Hans, y nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Señores- dijo el duque de Weselton- la situación está más que clara. La reina Elsa de Arendelle de seguro envió a su hermana menor a intentar envenenar a la reina Leo para quitarla del camino. Como el veneno falló, la misma reina de las nieves acudió para asegurarse de tener éxito en esta ocasión-

Hans sacuidó la cabeza.

"No, no, eso no es verdad".

-No, eso no fue lo que…- comenzó Hans, y fue interrumpido una tercera vez.

-Serge ha confirmado que el príncipe Hans ha venido a este país por la fuerza, obligado por la reina Elsa como si fuera un rehén. No creo que él haya tenido ninguna participación en este complot- continuó el duque.

"¿Complot?", Hans no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, y tampoco le estaba gustando mucho que digamos.

-Mire los vidrios rotos, su alteza- añadió Serge dirigiéndose a Jorgen, señalando los cristales en el suelo- seguro que su hermana trató de defenderse, pero los poderes de la reina de las nieves fueron muy superiores-

-Suficiente- dijo el príncipe Jorgen, muy molesto por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su tono incluso hizo que Violeta soltara su brazo y diera un paso atrás- ¿y qué fue de los traidores?-

-Los soldados de Arendelle huyeron en el barco de la bruja de hielo, llevando consigo a nuestra amada reina- dijo Serge en un tono de falsa desesperación- por fortuna, los valientes hombres del duque de Weselton se arriesgaron y lograron capturar a la peligrosa hechicera de hielo-

"¿Tienen a Elsa?", preguntó Hans.

El príncipe de las Islas del Sur se quedó callado. No debía hacer o decir nada que lo pudiera comprometer. No le gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al parecer todo era una farsa para culpar a Elsa y poder invadir Arendelle, pues sabía que la reina no era capaz de hacer algo así. No era tonto. El príncipe Jorgen, al parecer sí.

Pero Hans sabía lo que tenía que hacer: tenía que permanecer libre, hacer creer a Weselton que no interferiría, para que no le pusieran una trampa y poder ayudar a Elsa. Decidió no decir nada.

-Bien- dijo Jorgen, tomando la caja que tenía en sus manos el duque de Weselton- envíen esto en avance a Arendelle, y díganles que les devolveremos a su reina, sana y salva, a cambio de nuestra reina, su rendición y su reino. Si se niegan, procederemos a invadir Arendelle con todos nuestros nuevos aliados-

Hans tragó saliva. Jorgen abrió la caja y se dio cuenta que contenía los zapatos de hielo de Elsa. Tembló, y utilizó todo su autocontrol para quedarse quieto y no parecer sospechoso.

-Preparen la flota- continuó Jorgen al jefe de la guardia- zarpamos al amanecer-

Todos se inclinaron y se retiraron. Jorgen miró alternadamente a su prometida y a las zapatillas de hielo.

-Increíble que alguien tan malvado pueda crear algo tan hermoso…-

-Jorgen, ¿estás seguro?- preguntó Violeta. Naturalmente la joven estaba preocupada por la reina, su futura cuñada, pero tenía la impresión de que algo no cerraba. Jorgen la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-No te preocupes, Violeta, traeré a Leo de vuelta- dijo Jorgen.

x-x-x

Hans salió apresuradamente de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer el palacio. Tenía que encontrar a Elsa pronto, probablemente estaba en peligro. Antes de que pudiera salir del palacio, un puñado de guardias de Weselton lo rodeó. Uno de ellos, sin decir nada, lo golpeó en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, haciendo que los otros lo sometieran. El duque se acercó.

-Ah, príncipe Hans, nos encontramos de nuevo- dijo el duque- lamento que haya… presenciado esa escena allá arriba. Debe comprender que el pobre príncipe Jorgen está preocupado por su hermana mayor…-

-Entonces tú estás detrás de todo esto, alimaña- dijo Hans, apretando los dientes y comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo-¿qué le hiciste a Elsa?-

El duque se echó a reír.

-No eres tan tonto e inocente como esas dos reinas, príncipe Hans- dijo el duque de Weselton- fue tan fácil anular los poderes de ambas y encargarme de ellas…-

"¿Los poderes de ambas?"

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu testimonio contra Elsa frente al príncipe Jorgen- dijo el duque- fue en realidad encantador que casi no se notó que querías defenderla. Me encargaré de que ella esté enterada de que gracias a ti, el príncipe creyó mi engaño. Tengo ciertos… planes para ella-

"No, no fue así", pensó Hans.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima- dijo Hans con tono amenazante, tratando de zafarse del agarre de los guardias- ¿qué le has hecho?-

-Aún no le he hecho nada, su alteza- dijo el duque- pero no se preocupe. Tendrá bastantes noticias de lo que acontecerá en donde lo voy a enviar a esperar nuestro regreso- hizo una señal a los guardias, quienes comenzaron a arrastrarlo a los calabozos- hasta luego, príncipe Hans…-

x-x-x

Las campanas de emergencia sonaron en el muelle de Arendelle. Aún no amanecía. El capitán de la guardia montó su caballo y se dirigió al palacio a toda velocidad. Fue recibido por los guardias en la puerta. Traía consigo una carta doblada y una caja de madera.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó el capitán, alarmado, tratando de recuperar el aliento- tengo que hablar… con urgencia con su alteza la princesa Anna… y con sir Kristoff. Es de vida o muerte…-

Los guardias condujeron al capitán al estudio de Elsa, que se encontraba vacío. Minutos más tarde llegó la princesa Anna, vistiendo un camisón y una bata sobre el mismo, con sus cabellos hechos un desastre. Kristoff se encontraba también en ropa de cama y despeinado. Ambos tenían aspecto de acabar de levantarse, pero estaban preocupados por aquella llamada tan sorpresiva en la madrugada.

-Sus altezas- dijo el capitán, haciendo una rápida inclinación- me temo que tengo graves noticias- y extendió la caja y la carta.

Kristoff tomó la caja de manos del capitán, y Anna se apresuró a abrir la carta. Ésta era breve, y Anna la dejó caer al suelo de la impresión.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó la princesa- no es posible-

-Anna- dijo Kristoff, mirándola alarmado- ¿qué pasa?-

-Elsa…- solo pudo decir Anna.

Kristoff recogió la carta y la leyó. Era de parte del príncipe Jorgen de Oeste. Decía que sabía que ellos tenían cautiva a su hermana y, que si no la regresaban y le entregaban el reino de Arendelle, no podría garantizar la seguridad de la reina Elsa.

-No entiendo- dijo Anna- ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Suena como que creen que secuestramos a su reina. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿cómo es que se les ocurrió implicar a Elsa?-

Kristoff abrió la caja y, al ver su contenido, frunció el entrecejo.

-Weselton- dijo Kristoff, casi sin aliento, y apretando los dientes de coraje- el duque de Weselton tiene a Elsa-

Dentro de la caja estaban las zapatillas de hielo de Elsa, y un pequeño parche con la bandera de Weselton. El mensaje era muy claro.

x-x-x

_Esa hechicera…_

_La reina es un monstruo…_

_Poderes de hielo… Invierno eterno…_

Elsa despertó de una pesadilla para encontrarse dentro de otra mucho peor. Recuperó la conciencia poco a poco, y abrió los ojos con dificultad. La cabeza le dolía, y su mejilla derecha, la misma que Hans había besado hacía tan poco tiempo, le producía un dolor ardoroso. La joven reina entrecerró los ojos para intentar mitigar su dolor.

-Veo que ya has despertado, querida- dijo el duque de Weselton- bienvenida a mi humilde galeón de guerra-

Elsa sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Parpadeó varias veces para que se aclarara su visión, y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un camarote ricamente adornado, iluminado por una gran cantidad de velas y linternas, con una gran cama, un escritorio, una mesa con algunas sillas e incluso un armario lleno de uniformes. La joven parpadeó nuevamente, y sintió el vaivén de las olas del mar. Estaba viajando.

-Un camarote digno de un rey. Y es este caso, de una reina- dijo el duque de Weselton- espero que su majestad se encuentre cómoda-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con odio. Estaba sentada en una silla, con sus manos esposadas hacia atrás sobre su espalda. Una gruesa cadena daba tres vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo y del respaldo de la silla, obligándola a permanecer sentada. Podía sentir la punta de sus pies descalzos rozando levemente el suelo astillado del camarote. Una gruesa tela cubría su boca y le impedía emitir sonido alguno. Quiso gritar, maldecir al duque que tenía enfrente por el trato que le estaba dando, quería llamar a Hans para que la ayudara ahora que se sentía más indefensa que nunca.

-Mmm…- fue todo el sonido que pudo escaparse de ella.

-Ah ah- dijo el duque, moviendo negativamente la cabeza y riendo- una buena cualidad en una mujer es el silencio, querida-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. Todo su interior quemaba en odio hacia el pequeño hombre frente a ella, pero no podía conjurar ni siquiera un pequeño copo de nieve. El duque lo sabía, y rió.

-Tranquila, mi querida Elsa- dijo el hombre- pronto volverás a casa. Sé buena chica y no será incómodo para ti-

El duque se acercó a la joven y le quitó la tela de la boca. Elsa tosió un par de veces, y levantó su mirada hacia él.

-Me las vas a pagar, Weselton, aunque sea lo último que haga- dijo Elsa, furiosa- no te vas a salir con la tuya-

El duque de Weselton se echó a reír, y también escuchó otra risa masculina. Dentro de la habitación estaba uno de los guardias del duque. Elsa no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora que escuchó sus carcajadas.

-Deberías aprender a controlar sus emociones, reina Elsa- dijo el guardia de Weselton- aunque no tenga poderes, no es lindo que esté escupiendo esas palabras-

Elsa le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero no le respondió.

-¿Recuerda cuando estábamos en su palacio de hielo, y casi la atravieso con una flecha? El príncipe Hans la salvó aquel día. Por cierto, linda…- añadió, acercándose a ella- quiero contarle algo-

Elsa lo miró acercarse, e inmediatamente se sintió incómoda de la presencia del hombre tan cercana a su persona. El guardia comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Elsa, quien inmediatamente retiró su rostro lo más que pudo. El hombre se echó a reír y tomó con su mano bruscamente el mentón de la joven.

-Shhh, calma, su majestad- dijo el guardia al oído de Elsa. Ésta cerró los ojos y se retorció de disgusto al sentir el sucio aliento del guardia tan cercano a ella- le tengo noticias de su amado príncipe Hans-

La reina abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Oh, si, veo como de pronto nos interesó- continuó el guardia, riendo cerca del oído de Elsa. Sin soltar el mentón de la reina para evitar que se moviera, el guardia hundió su rostro en el cabello de Elsa y besó la base de su cuello, haciendo que la joven tuviera una horrible sensación de repulsión. El hombre volvió a reír al oído de la reina.

-Aléjate de mí, sucia alimaña- dijo Elsa sin aliento.

-Su querido príncipe Hans es el único roedor aquí, linda- dijo el guardia, aún susurrando muy cerca de su oído- sobre todo después de que dio testimonio contra usted delante del príncipe Jorgen-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza, quitándose la mano del guardia de encima.

-Es mentira- dijo Elsa- Hans no haría algo así-

-No es mentira, querida- dijo el duque de Weselton- él declaró que vio como congelaste Arendelle y que fue testigo de que lastimaste a tu hermana cuando perdiste el control de tus poderes. Claro que pudiste haber atacado a la reina Leo-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa.

"No, no, no, Hans no es capaz, por más molesto que estuviera…"

Ignorando el diálogo interno de Elsa, el guardia volvió a estirar la mano para tomar el mentón de la reina. Ésta se percató y, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, Elsa lo pateó en la rodilla con todas sus fuerzas con su pie descalzo. Sintió un fuerte dolor, pero era preferible a dejar que ese ser vulgar la tocara de nuevo. El guardia rugió de dolor, y se enfureció. Tomó con una mano la trenza de Elsa y la jaló hacia atrás, obligándola a alzar la cabeza y exponer su cuello. Elsa dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor al sentir el tirón en su cabello, y el guardia aprovechó para volver a cubrir la boca de la reina con la tela.

-Esta noche, una vez que oscurezca y todos se vayan a dormir, volveré aquí para un poco más de diversión, _su majestad-_ susurró el guardia de manera perversa, sin soltarla por unos segundos- espero que usted lo disfrute tanto como yo lo haré…-

Elsa se quedó sola con sus pensamientos y con sus lágrimas.

x-x-x

Hola! Bueno, sé que no se esperaban el detalle que madame Hilda no estaba involucrada en el complot, pero bueno todo por sazonar un poquito más la historia. Espero que sigan disfrutándola. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPITULO 8: RESCATE

Hans forcejeó contra los hombres que lo arrastraban al calabozo. Lamentablemente eran más que él y, aunque contra dos o tres hubiera podido salir victorioso, eran más de 10 y no lo iba a lograr. Los guardias arrastraron al joven príncipe y lo tiraron dentro de una celda con paredes de piedra y una gran puerta de metal, la cual cerraron tras ellos.

-Espero que disfrute su estancia, su alteza- dijo uno de los guardias, riendo al alejarse.

Hans se encontró tirado en el suelo del mugriento calabozo, boca abajo, sin esperanza de poder ayudar a nadie en ese estado. Cerró ambos puños y golpeó al suelo con ellos, solo causándose más dolor.

-Me lleva…- murmuró Hans, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor. Un gruñido lo alertó de pronto. No estaba solo en la celda.

Encadenado a la pared más lejana, forcejeando y tirando ferozmente de sus ataduras para liberarse, estaba Edvard, el guardia personal de la reina Leo. Tenía un pedazo de tela metido en la boca. Hans se levantó y se acercó al guardia. Los grilletes estaban fuertemente cerrados contra sus muñecas. El príncipe sacudió la cabeza negativamente, ya que no podía liberar al guardia. Quitó el pedazo de tela de su boca.

-Calma, hombre- dijo Hans, tratando de tranquilizarlo- trataré de soltarte, dame un minuto para encontrar algo para abrir eso…-

"Y abrir la puerta para salir de aquí", pensó el príncipe, sintiendo una desesperación parecida a la de Edvard por encontrar a Elsa.

-Usted no entiende- dijo el guardia, señalando el suelo detrás de Hans- su majestad…-

Hans se volvió, y fue entonces cuando lo notó. Había un bulto en el suelo, en la otra esquina del calabozo. Parecía una persona cubierta por una capa, de la cual solo sobresalían un par de botas. Hans adivinó de que se trataba y se apresuró a correr a su lado. Retiró la capa y se encontró con la mujer que estaba moviéndose débilmente en el suelo, con una bolsa de tela sobre la cabeza. Se la quitó, y confirmó que se trataba de la reina Leo.

Al parecer no había tenido suficiente energía para levantarse sola de esa posición, pero había estado forcejeando para sacarse las esposas que tenía en las manos. Al ver al príncipe se alarmó.

-¿Tú también eres parte de esto?- le preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos muy asustada.

-No, claro que no- Hans respondió mientras la examinaba con cuidado de no lastimarla más. La reina tenía una herida del lado izquierdo de la frente que aún estaba sangrando. Cuando Hans extendió sus brazos para ayudarla a incorporarse, la joven se ovilló en el suelo nuevamente en una posición defensiva y cerró los ojos.

-¡Aléjate, no me toques!- exclamó ella. Hans aguardó un segundo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tranquilízate, mujer- dijo el príncipe, exasperado- si no te has dado cuenta, estoy tratando de ayudarte-

Se escuchó un gruñido de advertencia, probablemente proveniente de Edvard, pero Hans decidió ignorarlo. No era momento de formalidades. Tenía que averiguar a donde habían llevado a Elsa y que hacer para ayudarla, pues tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Leo se tranquilizó después de unos segundos y dejó que Hans la ayudara a incorporarse y sentarse en el suelo, recargada contra la pared de la celda. Una vez que hizo eso, Hans le limpió la sangre que escurría por su frente. El príncipe miró las esposas de metal que tenía puestas la reina con curiosidad.

-Leo, se que estás asustando, pero necesito que me digas que pasó- la apuró Hans- por lo que entendí, esa alimaña de Weselton está detrás de todo esto, y Elsa está en peligro. Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla-

Leo asintió, y le relató lo que había pasado en el estudio desde que Elsa volvió hasta que perdió la conciencia; de como el duque de Weselton había pagado a su mayordomo para ayudarlo a tender esa trampa para Elsa.

-Y en este momento Elsa debe encontrarse en un barco camino a Arendelle con ese…- concluyó Leo. Hizo una mueca de enojo y continuó- y debe estar con sus poderes restringidos por otro par de estas cosas- añadió, levantando sus manos atadas por las esposas para mostrárselas a Hans- y sin poder hacer nada para defender su hogar-

Hans asintió al escuchar el relato. Recordó lo que había dicho Weselton de haber inhibido los poderes de las dos reinas.

-¿Otro par?- preguntó Hans, aunque una parte de él ya sabía la respuesta- si esas esposas inhiben los poderes de hielo de Elsa, ¿porqué te pusieron a ti también? Tú también tienes poderes, ¿no es así?- y ella asintió antes de que Hans terminara la pregunta.

-Sí, también tengo,puedo mover las cosas con la mente- dijo Leo, visiblemente frustrada- pero es inútil, Hans-

-Su majestad, sus poderes podrían sacarnos de aquí- dijo el guardia, hablando por primera vez en un rato.

-Sí, Elsa utilizó una vez sus poderes para romper un calabozo de piedra y unas cadenas de metal- dijo Hans- si tus poderes son como los de ella, podría funcionar y sacarnos de aquí-

Hans la miró, y Leo sacudió la cabeza.

-Es inútil, no hay manera de sacarme estas cosas, he estado intentando desde que recobré la conciencia- dijo la reina- y aunque pudieras quitármelas, no estoy segura de que mis poderes vayan a funcionar como deben, ante la situación en la que estoy- añadió señalando sus heridas.

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y empezó a buscar algo al rededor del calabozo. Había mantas, cubetas y algunas cadenas tiradas en el piso. Hans examinaba todos los objetos que se encontraban en esa celda por algunos minutos, y luego los rechazaba.

-¿Qué buscas?- dijo la reina con curiosidad.

-Algo que me ayude a sacarte esas esposas para que puedas usar tus poderes, si es cierto que nos pueden sacar de aquí- dijo Hans, sin mirarla- y creo que tengo una idea-

x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en Arendelle, había llegado la advertencia de que serían invadidos pronto, y Anna no perdió el tiempo. Elsa había confiado en ella, dejándola a cargo de su reino, y ahora era su turno de protegerlo de los invasores.

La joven princesa se dedicó a enviar mensajes urgentes a los aliados conocidos de su reino desde el minuto que ella y Kristoff se dieron cuenta de la situación. Al caer la tarde del día que recibieron la nota amenazante, los barcos provenientes del reino de las Islas del Sur llegaron al puerto. La princesa les agradeció, aunque no estaba tan cómoda en la presencia de tantos hombres tan parecidos a su ex prometido Hans.

-Lamento molestarla, su alteza- dijo uno de los hermanos de Hans, inclinándose- la flota de mi país está lista y a sus órdenes-

Un par de horas más tarde llegó la flota real del reino de Corona, dirigido por el nuevo príncipe Eugene, el esposo de su prima Rapunzel. El joven Eugene se inclinó.

-Su alteza- dijo Eugene- nuestra flota también está lista para defender Arendelle-

-Bien, gracias por venir- dijo Anna con voz temblorosa temblorosa. La presencia de toda la flota real de Corona, Arendelle e Islas del Sur hacían que todo se sintiera mucho más real e inminente. Kristoff se dio cuenta de ello, y le apretó la mano para calmarla.

-Tranquila, Anna, sé que puedes hacerlo- dijo Kristoff. Anna sonrió.

-Kristoff, ¿ya hiciste lo que te pedí?- preguntó la princesa.

Kristoff asintió.

-Ya evacué la ciudad real- dijo el rubio- los ciudadanos ya salieron de sus casas y buscaron refugio en las montañas. Ahí estarán a salvo si es que nos llegan a atacar-

-Esperemos que no nos ataquen- dijo Anna.

Reunida con el rubio, Eugene y los hermanos de Hans, Anna les propuso el plan de batalla. Tratarían primero de dialogar con el príncipe Jorgen y hacerle ver que se trataba de una farsa del duque de Weselton. El ver las flotas de los tres países haría que el príncipe se detenga a escuchar antes de atacar.

-Es el mejor plan que tenemos- dijo Anna, decidida- detendremos a los barcos del enemigo para obligarlos a hablar con nosotros. Si no nos escuchan, haré que Olaf se escabulla entre los barcos, encuentre a Elsa y la libere. Ella podrá ayudarnos a defender mejor Arendelle una vez que esté libre-

x-x-x

Hans había buscado por todo el calabozo, y solo había encontrado dos escobas. Las rompió para quedarse solo con los palos de las mismas.

-No entiendo que intentas hacer- dijo Leo.

El príncipe la ignoró. Tomó la bolsa de tela y la usó para atar juntas ambas escobas. Luego se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de metal. Solo había una pequeña rendija por la que se podía ver el pasillo y las otras puertas de las celdas. Hans sacó las escobas por la rendija y manipuló.

-Hans, ¿que tratas de hacer?- preguntó Leo.

-Trato de alcanzar algo que vi cuando me traían arrastrando aquí- dijo Hans- algo para quitarte esas esposas-

-¿Una llave?- preguntó la reina.

-Una cubeta- dijo Hans.

Leo y Edvard se miraron confundidos. Por fin, Hans alcanzó la cubeta que había visto con el largo palo de madera, gracias al asa de la misma, y la levantó hasta la rendija. Derramó el contenido de la cubeta sobre la parte interior de la puerta y la soltó.

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Leo, sin entender lo que estaba haciendo- la soltaste-

-Solo necesitaba el contenido- dijo Hans.

-Pero lo derramaste sobre la puerta- dijo Leo, quien no podía entender el plan del príncipe.

Hans la ignoró. Miró el aceite que escurría por la puerta y sonrió. Tomó un poco del mismo con sus dos manos. Después se acercó a la reina.

-Si me permite sus manos, su majestad- dijo Hans- creo que esa joyería no es la más apropiada para una reina…-

Hans esparció el aceite por las manos de la reina. Ésta comprendió la idea y estiró los dedos para hacer a Hans la tarea más fácil. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las esposas, gracias al aceite, salieron de las muñecas de Leo. Ésta se frotó las manos.

-Vaya, me siento mejor- dijo Leo, abriendo y cerrando sus manos con una sonrisa- gracias-

Leo estiró sus brazos, y los objetos que se encontraban en la celda comenzaron a flotar por el aire. La joven parecía satisfecha. Sus poderes estaban funcionando a la perfección. Hans se levantó y se dirigió a Edvard. De la misma manera que había hecho con las esposas, el príncipe sacó las manos del guardia de sus grilletes.

-Lo lograste, Hans- dijo Leo. Edvard sonrió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie- ahora podremos salir de aquí-

-¿Está segura de que puede hacerlo, majestad?- dijo Edvard, mirándola dudoso- aún está débil por todo lo que ha pasado estos días-

-Puedo hacerlo, estoy segura- dijo la reina- Edvard, Hans, quizá deberían de eh… dar un paso atrás- dijo Leo- y… de preferencia cúbranse…-

La joven no tuvo que repetirlo. Los dos hombres se colocaron detrás de ella mientras concentraba todo su poder en la roca que tenía enfrente como pared. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, la roca se partió en dos fragmentos grandes y muchos fragmentos pequeños que salieron volando en todas direcciones. Hans se cubrió la cara y, cuando el polvo se asentó, había un gran hueco en la pared.

-¡Lo hiciste!- exclamó Hans- somos libres

Leo sonrió, y se dejó caer exhausta a los brazos de Edvard. El guardia la alzó en sus brazos.

-Aquí es donde nos separamos. Tengo que alcanzar ese barco y liberar al Elsa- dijo Hans- Edvard, quédate con ella en un sitio seguro y cuida de ella mientras…-

Leo sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa antes de que el príncipe terminara su frase.

-Hans, tienes que llevarme contigo- dijo ella, convencida

A Hans no le gustaba la idea.

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar el príncipe.

-Sé que piensas que seré una carga, pero los barcos ya están lejos, y mi hermano no cesará su ataque contra Arendelle ni les creerá que estoy bien si no me ve, y para eso tengo que acompañarte-

Hans la miró, y supo que tenía razón.

-No se preocupe, su alteza- dijo el guardia Edvard- yo iré con ustedes, y me encargaré de llevar a su majestad…-

-¿Y ahora?¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó la reina.

Hans miró alternadamente los barcos que se alejaban de la costa, y a la reina de Oeste.

-Leo, necesito que uses tus poderes para manejar un barco hacia Arendelle, que me ayudes a escabullirme en el buque de Weselton- dijo Hans- y, de ser posible, que sea sin hacerme explotar-

x-x-x

Jorgen se encontraba sentado en su camarote, apretando los puños de pura furia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido la reina de Arendelle a atacar a su hermana? Si se suponía que eran amigas. ¿O no? El príncipe de Oeste tenía tantas preguntas, y se le ocurrió una manera de satisfacerlas. Salió de su camarote y habló con el capitán de su barco.

Pronto obtuvo lo que quería: abordar el barco principal de Weselton, donde le dijeron que tenían a la reina de Arendelle.

Tras sendas reverencias de Weselton y del mayordomo, el príncipe Jorgen entró al camarote donde se encontraba la reina de las nieves. Encontró a Elsa atada a una silla, justo como la habían dejado los guardias, cabizbaja y triste. Al parecer la joven reina había estado llorando, pues tenía ojos ojos húmedos y enrojecidos. Casi sintió lástima al verla así. Casi.

Elsa alzó la mirada y se percató de su presencia. Una vez que lo vió, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a intentar hablar y llamar su atención, pero no podía emitir más que sonidos ahogados por la tela en su boca.

"Que me saque esto de la boca", suplicaba Elsa con todas sus fuerzas "tengo que explicarle lo que está pasando"

-¿Cómo te atreviste a planear ese complot contra mi hermana?- dijo Jorgen, mirándola desde la puerta- creí que mi hermana y tu eran amigas-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza y forcejeó con desesperación, volviendo a producir solo gritos ahogados. ¿Porqué no la dejaba hablar? Estaba segura que podía convencerlo de lo que había pasado si solo le dejara explicarle.

El duque de Weselton entró detrás del príncipe, y se quedó mirando la escena en la puerta.

-Ya se lo había dicho, su alteza- dijo el duque maliciosamente- la reina Elsa no duda en lastimar incluso a las personas más cercanas a ella con sus poderes-

Jorgen miró alternadamente a Weselton y a Elsa, quien seguía rogando con sus ojos que Jorgen le quitara la tela de la boca.

-Entonces es cierto lo que dijo el príncipe Hans- continuó Jorgen, sin mirarla- lastimaste a tu hermana, y eres capaz de lastimar a gente tan cercana a ti, como Leo-

Elsa dejó de forcejear de pronto, y dirigió a Jorgen una mirada herida.

"Era verdad, Hans dijo eso", pensó Elsa "no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo pudo…?"

Jorgen la miró, y malinterpretó esa mirada de Elsa como una admisión de culpabilidad, ya que no tenía idea de los pensamientos que tenía la chica. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda para retirarse. Elsa ya no hizo ningún sonido o esfuerzo para liberarse. Estaba herida por lo que creía era una traición de parte de su príncipe. Jorgen salió del camarote seguido del duque, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Elsa comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas de dolor, y permaneció cabizbaja sin hacer más intentos por liberarse.

x-x-x

-¡Su majestad!- exclamaron los guardias del puerto de Oeste, inclinándose al ver llegar a su reina en ese estado, sin más escolta que un guardia herido y el príncipe Hans.

-Reina Leo, creímos que la tenían cautiva en Arendelle- dijo un guardia-¡qué alivio verla con bien!-

-Su majestad está herida- dijo otro de los guardias- permítanos llevarla a…-

-No es necesario- dijo Leo, interrumpiéndolos, y se dirigió a un hombre mayor- maestro capitán, necesito que prepare el barco más rápido que haya quedado para alcanzar a la flota real. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en estar listo?-

-Dos horas, su majestad- dijo el maestro capitán.

-Treinta minutos- dijo la reina en un tono que no admitía discusión- solo preparen lo estrictamente indispensable y zarparemos inmediatamente. Es de vida o muerte que lleguemos a tiempo-

Los marineros asintieron y se apresuraron. Una vez que estuvo listo el barco, Hans lo abordó junto con Leo y su guardia. Hans sacó un par de capas y se las entregó.

-¿Qué es…?- comenzó la reina.

-Les recomiendo que las tengan a la mano- dijo el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, y sonrió- vamos a liberar a la reina de las nieves-

x-x-x

Ya había caído la noche, y Elsa seguía sufriendo por la conversación que había tenido con Jorgen. Podía creer que Weselton y sus guardias le mintieran para destruir su espíritu, pero Jorgen no tendría porqué mentir. Sacudió la cabeza.

"No puede ser posible. Tiene que haber otra explicación", pensó Elsa. Miró a la ventana del camarote.

Era de noche. En un par de horas llegarían a Arendelle, y vería a su hermana tener que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. Elsa no quería que Anna tuviera que decidir, porque sabía que iba a decidir mal. Sabía que Anna iba a intentar salvarla, aunque tuviera que entregar su reino para lograrlo.

"Arendelle no puede caer en manos de Weselton, ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello", pensó Elsa "ese tirano no debe hacer sufrir a mis súbditos…"

La joven reina se olvidó por un momento su tristeza previa por el tema de Hans, ya que le comenzó a preocupar más la gente de su reino. Elsa se retorcía intentando liberarse, pero era en vano. Las cadenas eran muy fuertes, y estaban atadas tan firmemente que la joven tenía no podía siquiera moverse un poco.

"Y estas malditas cosas en mis manos", pensó, refiriéndose a las esposas "siento que me queman"

Trató de estirarse, y alcanzó a tocar el suelo con la punta de su pie descalzo. Se concentró y dio una leve patada en el suelo con el antepie, pero nada ocurrió. Volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito. Ni siquiera un pequeño cubo de hielo.

"Maldición, es inútil"

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el guardia que la había amenazado, otra vez. Elsa volvió a incorporarse sobre la silla y se mantuvo alerta, sin quitar su vista de aquel peligroso hombre.

-Buenas noches, su majestad- dijo el guardia, entrando al camarote y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Elsa inmediatamente analizó la situación con su mirada. La única salida del camarote era esa puerta por la que había entrado el guardia. Aunque había muchos muebles que le podían servir de refugio, estaba en un barco rodeado de enemigos. Quizá si lograba salir y encontrar al príncipe Jorgen, podría explicarle lo que había pasado. Incluso si no le creía, sabía que el príncipe era un buen hombre que no dejaría que le hicieran daño.

-¿Qué sucede, su majestad?- dijo el guardia en tono burlón, quitándose la espada del cinturón y dejándola sobre la mesita junto a la entrada del camarote. De la misma manera se quitó los guantes e hizo lo mismo con ellos- ¿porqué se pone a la defensiva? Si yo solo vengo a aliviarla de eses cadenas por un rato…-

Elsa entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba nada la mirada de ese hombre, y su presencia la hacía sentirse cada vez más incómoda.

-Es un gran honor estar frente a la gran reina Elsa de Arendelle- continuó el guardia. Se mojó la punta de los dedos índice y pulgar con su propia saliva, y apagó la vela que estaba más cercana a la puerta- después de nuestra… aventura después de su coronación, todos los reinos han estado hablando de usted, su majestad-

El guardia sonrió a Elsa, y apagó de la misma manera las velas que estaban más cercanas al escritorio y a la cama del camarote.

-Usted es una de las reinas más hermosas y deseables- dijo el guardia, acercándose a Elsa. La joven reina se estremeció de temor por la proximidad del hombre, y sabía que, de no ser por las esposas que la estaban forzando a usar, ya habría congelado a ese hombre para defenderse.

El hombre la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba.

-Tss… es una lástima que no le pueda quitar eso de la boca- comentó el guardia- no podemos arriesgarnos a que grite, ahora que el príncipe Jorgen es nuestro invitado-

A Elsa no le gustó nada lo que el hombre había dicho. Éste la soltó y se colocó detrás de la silla que tenía aprisionada a la reina de las nieves. Tomó entre sus manos la hermosa trenza de la reina, y acercó su rostro a ella para olfatear su cabello. Elsa volvió a temblar ante la incomodad que esto le producía. Después de uno o dos minutos, el guardia soltó el cabello de la joven, y sacó una llave para abrir los candados de las cadenas.

-Debe entender que tampoco le puedo quitar las esposas, por obvias razones- susurró el hombre detrás de ella, haciendo que la joven tratara de alejarse de él, sobre todo al sentir su sucio aliento sobre sus hombros descubiertos por su vestido. Elsa tragó saliva- pero no será tan malo, de hecho me parece que será más divertido así-

Una vez que el hombre la liberó de las cadenas, se levantó y le dio la espalda para apagar la última de las velas que estaban encendidas en la habitación, que había utilizado para tener visibilidad y abrir las cadenas.

"Ahora es mi oportunidad", pensó ella.

Elsa aprovechó la distracción del guardia, se levantó precipitadamente de la silla e intentó correr hacia la puerta. Al menos si el príncipe Jorgen la veía tenía la oportunidad de decirle la verdad. Pero una chica corriendo descalza y con las manos atadas a la espalda no era rival para aquel hombre, que de un par de zancadas la alcanzó y la obligó a pegarse contra la pared del camarote. Elsa sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente de terror ante ese hombre. Trató de gritar, pero solo produjo un pequeño grito ahogado que pareció empeorar la situación.

"No, no, no puede pasar esto"

-¿Qué pasa, su majestad?- dijo el hombre para provocarla, nuevamente oliendo su cabello y tomándola por los hombros, impidiendo que se separe de la pared del camarote- ¿porqué se va tan pronto? Si apenas va a empezar la diversión-

Antes de que Elsa pudiera hacer algo, el hombre la hizo girarse y, de un empujón, la tiró sobre la cama. Elsa cayó de espaldas, sobre sus manos esposadas. Trató de incorporarse o girarse para escapar, pero el hombre se lanzó sobre ella. Con la mano izquierda tomó a la joven por el cuello, y puso su rodilla izquierda sobre el abdomen de ella para evitar que se incorporara. Rió maléficamente, mientras Elsa se retorcía desesperadamente para liberarse y trataba de gritar a través de la tela en su boca.

-Ahora sí, su majestad, es hora de divertirnos- dijo el guardia- si se porta como buena chica, esto podría ser placentero para usted también-

Elsa estaba aterrorizada, y sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada para defenderse. No podía respirar por la presión que aquel guardia estaba haciendo en su cuello. Sabía que nadie la iba a ayudar. Hans estaba muy lejos, y era imposible que llegara a salvarla. Estaba rodeada solo de enemigos.

"No puede pasar esto…"

Con todas sus fuerzas lanzó una patada que dio justo en el abdomen del guardia, alejándolo momentáneamente de ella. Una fina capa de hielo se formó sobre el uniforme del hombre, la cual se sacudió riendo.

-Vaya, esto lo vuelve más divertido, su majestad- dijo el guardia, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella y volviendo a apretar su cuello- veo que aún se resiste un poco, pero eso ya se terminó-

Elsa quería llorar, quería perder la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno, para no estar consciente cuando sucediera. Cerró los ojos para evitar tener que ver lo que le estaba a punto de pasar.

Lo que pasó enseguida fue muy rápido. Un puño de acero chocó violentamente con el rostro del guardia, alejándolo de Elsa, tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente. La presión en su cuello de la joven se liberó de pronto. Se podían escuchar el crujir de los huesos romperse, y al hombre caer pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Aleja tus sucias manos de ella!-

Elsa abrió los ojos y se giró hacia un lado al reconocer la voz. Apenas hubo hecho eso, vio a Hans dejarse caer junto a ella sobre la cama, cambiando su cara de molestia ante el guardia por una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, hermosa- dijo el príncipe, manteniendo la sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras quitaba la tela de la boca de la reina- esa pobre excusa de ser humano jamás volverá a acercarse a ti, yo me encargaré de eso. ¿Estás bien?¿no estás herida?-

-Hans- murmuró Elsa con ojos llorosos, una vez que pudo hablar. Un mar de emociones la empezó a ahogar. Miedo, desesperación, gratitud. Hans se dio cuenta y la abrazó, permitiendo que Elsa hundiera su rostro en el pecho de él y llorara un poco para desahogarse de todo lo que acababa de pasar- creí que tu no…-

-Shhh, tranquila, Elsa- dijo Hans en voz baja, tratando de consolarla- ya estás a salvo. Aquí estoy, y nadie nunca va a volver a ponerte un dedo encima mientras yo viva- añadió besando la frente de la reina.

Elsa lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- dijo ella- ¿cómo es posible…?-

Antes de responder, Hans se puso de pie y la alzó en brazos. Dejó que la chica apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, y tomó una manta para cubrirla de la brisa fría de la noche.

-Te lo explicaré tan pronto salgamos de aquí- dijo Hans en voz baja- Leo y Edvard nos están esperando. Y tenemos algo para quitarte esas cosas odiosas de tus manos y que puedas volver a usar tus poderes de hielo-

x-x-x

Hans se apresuró llevando a Elsa por la cubierta del barco y, una vez llegando a una zona poco vigilada del mismo, saltó por la borda con ella. Ninguno de los dos tocó el agua del mar, ya que Leo se encontraba en la cubierta del barco vecino, y utilizó sus poderes para hacerlos flotar de regreso. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo, Edvard ordenó a los marineros que siguieran a los botes de Oeste y Weselton como si fueran otro más de la flota, y Hans llevó a Elsa a un camarote bajo cubierta, seguido de Leo.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Leo- ¿está herida?-

Hans sacudió la cabeza mientras depositaba a Elsa en la cama del camarote con cuidado. La joven reina de las nieves aún tenia ambas manos esposadas a la espalda, pero ya estaba mucho más tranquila de encontrarse con Hans. El joven príncipe volvió a tumbarse en la cama junto a ella, para tranquilizarla mientras buscaban el aceite para retirarle las esposas. Hans le contó brevemente como había escapado del calabozo y como habían logrado llegar apenas a tiempo para salvarla.

Mientras Hans contaba la historia, Leo había regresado con el frasco con aceite, pero miró las muñecas de Elsa y sacudió la cabeza. Estaban cubiertas de varios cortes, producto de los constantes forcejeos de la reina por liberarse.

-Elsa, voy a intentar sacarte esas esposas- dijo Leo con cautela- pero te va a doler un poco-

Elsa asintió, y Leo derramó el aceite sobre sus muñecas. Inmediatamente Elsa sintió un fuerte ardor proveniente de los cortes en sus antebrazos, lo que hizo que cerrara y apretara los ojos. Lo siguiente que Elsa sintió fue un beso en su frente, de parte de Hans. Abrió los ojos.

-Shhh, está todo bien, Elsa- susurró Hans en el tono más dulce que pudo encontrar- aquí estoy contigo…pronto va a terminar…-

Elsa sonrió y, por ese momento, olvidó el dolor. Hans continuó besando el rostro de la reina en distintos puntos, distrayéndola del ardor en sus manos, hasta que por fin éstas quedaron libres.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Leo, tirando el horrible artefacto al suelo.

-Gracias- susurró Elsa. Leo sonrió y salió del camarote, queriendo darles un poco de espacio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Elsa pudo crear algunos copos de nieve tan pronto se vio libre.

-¿Ves?- dijo Hans, acariciando su rostro, aún recostado en la cama junto a ella- te dije que pasaría muy rápido-

Elsa sonrió, rodeó e cuello de Hans con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por haberme salvado, Hans- dijo Elsa- perdóname, yo creí que…-

-Shhh, calla Elsa- dijo Hans, sonriendo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella- dejemos atrás todo lo que pasó. Lo único que importa es que ya estás a salvo, y vamos camino a Arendelle para poner todo en orden-

Cuando Hans dijo ésto, Elsa se dio cuenta que la mano de Hans estaba muy hinchada. Recordó como la había salvado de aquel guardia y el crujido que había escuchado.

-Oh, Hans, te quebraste la mano- dijo Elsa con preocupación- debe dolerte mucho…-

Hans sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Hay personas por las que vale la pena quebrarse los huesos, Elsa- dijo Hans. Se colocó gentilmente sobre Elsa, haciendo que ella quedara acosada boca arriba justo debajo de él. Con su mano ilesa, retiró unos mechones del rostro de la reina y se acercó a besar sus labios. Elsa no tuvo más remedio que responder a tan tierno e intenso beso, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos pelirrojos del príncipe. Una vez que se separaron, Hans la besó en el cuello, justo debajo de la mandíbula- te amo, Elsa- susurró a su oído.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Hans- respondió ella.

x-x-x

Las campanas de alarma de Arendelle volvieron a sonar. Anna estaba preparada para recibir la flota enemiga, a bordo del galeón principal de Arendelle, y acompañada de Kristoff, Eugene y el hermano de Hans. Tragó saliva al ver la flota enemiga acercarse. Kristoff le apretó la mano de manera tranquilizadora, y la princesa le sonrió.

Como había previsto, la flota enemiga no atacó inmediatamente Arendelle al ver la gran cantidad de barcos frente a ellos. El barco principal de Oeste se acercó a la embarcación donde estaban Anna y los otros. La princesa vio al príncipe Jorgen por delante, acompañado del duque de Weselton y de Serge el mayordomo. Jorgen se veía sorprendido, los otros dos se veían decepcionados de que la joven princesa hubiera podido reunir a sus aliados tan pronto y hubiera igualado su poder naval.

-Príncipe Jorgen- exclamó Anna desde la proa de su barco, sin soltar la mano de Kristoff- detén esta invasión. No sabemos que fue lo que hicimos para que nos hagas esto. Te aseguro que Leo no está aquí y ningún ciudadano de Arendelle ha puesto un dedo sobre ella, mucho menos nuestra reina…-

Jorgen la miró, furioso.

-No hace falta que finjas conmigo, princesa Anna- dijo Jorgen- el duque de Weselton ya me ha explicado lo perversa que puede ser tu hermana y sus poderes de hielo. Que el motivo de tu viaje de hace unos días a mi país fue envenenar a mi hermana y, como fallaste, la misma reina de las nieves fue a terminarla-

Anna puso los ojos en blanco.

-No debes creerle a Weselton- dijo Anna en tono impaciente- él envió a dos secuaces a matar a mi hermana la reina durante el invierno. Weselton odia a Elsa y quiere apropiarse de Arendelle. Él debió haberle tendido una trampa a mi hermana. Por favor, libera a Elsa. Ella es inocente-

Jorgen parpadeó. Era cierto, Leo le había dicho exactamente lo mismo hacía un par de días. ¿Y si Weselton lo estaba manipulando?

-No la escuche, su alteza- dijo el duque de Weselton- la reina Elsa es una hechicera de lo más peligroso. Sus abominables poderes no son naturales, y…-

-Tenga mucho cuidado de como se refiere a los poderes de Elsa- le interrumpió Jorgen, en tono algo ofendido- le recuerdo que mi hermana también posee poderes semejantes-

Weselton hizo silencio. El joven príncipe de Oeste miró alternadamente a Weselton y a Anna.

-Weselton, traiga aquí a la reina Elsa- ordenó Jorgen- quisiera escuchar su versión…-

El duque de Weselton gruñó, pero hizo una seña a uno de sus guardias, quien se retiró, para después volver rápidamente y susurrar algo al oído del duque, quien palideció de coraje.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el príncipe Jorgen.

-¿Buscaban a alguien, chicos?- exclamó una voz masculina desde un barco cercano.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde provenía la voz, para encontrarse con un sonriente príncipe Hans saludándolos. Junto a él, con rostro cansado, pero tan elegante y orgullosa como siempre, se encontraba la reina Elsa.

-¿Cómo es posible que escapara?- exclamó el duque, furioso.

-Elsa…- sonrió Anna, mientras el hermano de Hans sonreía orgulloso de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Jorgen.

-Yo te lo explicaré, si quieres- dijo Hans simplemente- esa alimaña de Weselton hizo encerrar a tu hermana en un calabozo de Oeste y culpó de su desaparición a Elsa para convencerte de ayudarlo a atacar Arendelle-

-¡Miente!- exclamó el duque- yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así-

-El único que miente eres tú, Weselton- exclamó Elsa.

Antes de que Weselton pudiera decir algo, o volver a negar el testimonio de Hans, la reina Leo apareció junto a Hans y Elsa, seguida de su fiel guardia Edvard.

-Hans y Elsa dicen la verdad, Jorgen- dijo Leo- Weselton y Serge se encargaron de encerrarme para sacarme del camino y convencerte de atacar Arendelle. Si no fuera por ellos, seguiría atrapada en el calabozo de Oesta todavía-

Jorgen se enfureció ante tales palabras.

-¡Guardias!- exclamó el príncipe de Oeste- detengan a esos dos traidores enseguida-

Weselton y Serge empujaron al príncipe, haciéndolo caer sobre la cubierta del barco, y trataron de correr hacia estribor, que era el lado del barco que estaba más cercano a la costa de Arendelle para huir. Pero no eran rivales para la reina de las nieves, quien con un leve movimiento de su mano los congeló a ambos de la cintura para abajo, haciéndolos caer. Los soldados fácilmente los sometieron y arrestaron.

Todos los barcos de la flota bajaron sus anclas, y los participantes principales fueron invitados al castillo de Arendelle a descansar antes de volver a casa.

Apenas bajaron del barco, Anna se apresuró a abrazar a su hermana.

-Oh, Elsa, estaba tan preocupada por ti- dijo la princesa de Arendelle- estoy muy muy feliz de que estés a salvo-

Elsa sonrió, y se percató de la presencia de Eugene y del hermano de Hans.

-Anna, ¿tú convocaste a nuestros aliados?- observó Elsa sorprendida.

-No solo eso, es bastante mandona- dijo Eugene riendo- ella ingenió sola todo el plan para detener a la flota invasora…-

-Y se encargó de evacuar a los habitantes de la ciudad real- añadió Kristoff.

-Vaya, ustedes lo hacen sonar como si fuera la gran cosa- dijo Anna- solo hice lo que creí correcto, y además tuve mucha ayuda de todos-

Elsa sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su hermana menor.

-Oh, Anna, de verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo la reina de las nieves.

Una vez que se separaron, Anna miró algo recelosa a Hans. El príncipe de las Islas del Sur se inclinó levemente, sin una pizca de reto, sabiendo que le tomaría tiempo a Anna perdonarlo por su anterior conducta.

-Anna- dijo Elsa a su hermana en un susurro- Hans me salvó de Weselton y de su guardia. De no haber sido por él, hubiera…- y Elsa tembló levemente ante el recuerdo.

La princesa puso los ojos en blanco, pero se acercó a Hans y le ofreció su mano.

-Eh… bueno, gracias, Hans- dijo Anna. Tragó saliva y, antes de que Hans aceptara su mano, la joven le dio un rápido abrazo- gracias por haber salvado a mi hermana-

-No hay nada que agradecer, su alteza- dijo Hans sorprendido.

Kristoff y Hans se dieron la mano. Aun había un poco de aversión entre ellos, pero Hans pudo ver que Kristoff tenía buen corazón y que pronto lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho. Hans sonrió al ver a su hermano, quien le guiñó un ojo, y caminó unos pasos atrás para colocarse junto a Elsa y tomar su mano.

Jorgen bajó de su barco e inmediatamente se dirigió a abrazar a su hermana. Después de agradecer a Edvard que siempre la haya estado protegiendo, Jorgen se volvió a Elsa y se puso de rodillas.

-Su majestad, le ruego perdone mi grave error en su contra- dijo Jorgen humildemente- en parte todos los malos ratos que pasó fueron por mi culpa… y lo lamento, le ruego su perdón-

Elsa sonrió.

-Todo está perdonado, Jorgen- dijo la reina de las nieves- volvamos a ser amigos como antes-

x-x-x

Esa noche las cocinas del palacio de Arendelle se encendieron, y un gran banquete se sirvió para celebrar la resolución de los problemas recientes. Gerda y Kai se apresuraron a abrazar a Elsa, agradecidos de ver volver sana y salva a su joven reina a quien amaban como si fuera su hija.

-Jorgen, ¿tu crees que un día madame Hilda me llegue a querer como ellos dos quieren a Elsa?- preguntó Leo observando la escena.

-Jamás- dijo Jorgen sin dudarlo. Ambos hermanos se echaron a reír.

El príncipe y la reina de Oeste se levantaron y agradecieron a Elsa y a Hans.

-Gracias por todo, Elsa- dijo Leo, abrazando a su amiga- ahora volveremos a casa y pondremos las cosas en orden. Liberaremos a tus soldados y los enviaremos a casa. Las cosas van a estar mejor de aquí en delante-

-Estaré esperando noticias tuyas- dijo Elsa, sonriendo.

Elsa vio a Leo y Jorgen retirarse del salón para salir del palacio, seguidos del fiel guardia Edvard, y se preguntó que pasaría a continuación con ellos. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que en su debido momento se enteraría.

-Bueno, chicas de Arendelle- Eugene se acercó a la reina Elsa y a Anna- fue un placer casi hacer guerra con ustedes. Si no les importa, regresaré a Corona con mi esposa-

-Gracias por todo, Eugene- dijo Anna- y saluda a Rapunzel de nuestra parte-

El hermano de Hans también se acercó a despedirse.

-¿Ya debes irte?- preguntó Hans, algo decepcionado.

-Por supuesto, estábamos a punto de entrar en guerra, y papá debe estar ansioso por noticias- dijo su hermano. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sacó una carta- toma, Hans, papá te la envía, como respuesta a la carta que le enviaste-

Hans la tomó.

-Gracias- dijo el menor de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur. Su hermano solo le guiñó un ojo, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se retiró de la sala junto con Eugene.

-Bueno, no queda más que irnos a dormir- dijo Kristoff bostezando.

Anna ya estaba quedándose dormida sobre la bandeja de chocolates, y tanto Elsa como Hans estaban muy agotados. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Kristoff se llevó cargando a Anna a su habitación. Hans y Elsa caminaron juntos por el pasillo y se separaron a la mitad, sin más que con una sonrisa, cada uno hacia su habitación. El príncipe observó a Elsa desaparecer detrás de la puerta, y suspiró.

Mientras Hans caminaba hacia su habitación, la carta que le había dado su hermano le llamó la atención. La abrió.

_Querido hijo._

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, quiere decir que todos mis deseos para ti se hicieron realidad. Si bien te envié a Arendelle a cumplir con un "castigo" para la reina Elsa, mi más grande deseo era que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que amas a esa mujer. Muchas veces desde que volviste te escuché murmurar su nombre en tus sueños, y tenía que arriesgarme para que tú solo lo descubrieras._

_Ámala, hazla feliz y protégela. Eres bienvenido para volver a casa cuando lo desees._

_Te quiere, tu padre._

Hans sonrió al leer el contenido de la carta. Vaya que el viejo sí que lo conocía. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de su amor por Elsa, cuando hasta en sueños no tenía descanso de ella?

Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y miró hacia atrás. No podía pasar esa noche sin ella. Comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la habitación de la reina, primero despacio, y después con un paso más decidido. Abrió la puerta despacio para no alarmarla y entró a la habitación.

-¿Hans?- escuchó la dulce voz de la reina, una vez que hubo entrado a la habitación y cerrado la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

-Aquí estoy- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa astuta.

Sin más palabras, Hans se metió a la cama de Elsa. Sintió a la joven reina acercarse a él, y la recibió en sus brazos. Ella se ovilló a su lado, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Hans la besó en la frente, pero ella levantó su rostro y buscó besar sus labios, antes de volver a acomodarse como estaba.

-¿Hans?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Te amo, Hans-

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi hermosa Elsa-

Los dos sonrieron y cerraron los ojos, dejando que el sueño los llevara. Después de todo, estaban agotados, y tenían toda la vida para seguir.

x-x-x

FIN

Hola de nuevo! Les entrego el último capítulo del fic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Nos leemos muy pronto!

Abby L.


	9. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

A la mañana siguiente, el ruido de una bandeja y unos platos rotos despertó a Elsa. La joven reina se sentía tan agotada que casi deseó volver a dormir, y solo abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que no hubiera problemas.

Frente a su cama estaba la fiel Gerda, paralizada de horror, mirándola como si fuera un monstruo.

-¿Gerda?- dijo Elsa, incorporándose de mala gana en la cama- ¿qué sucede?-

-Su… su… su majestad- dijo la mujer, señalando la cama de Elsa. La joven se volvió, y entonces entendió el repentino pánico de Gerda. Durmiendo junto a ella, a pierna suelta y de muy buena gana, se encontraba Hans, el décimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Elsa miró alternadamente a Hans y a Gerda, si sacudió la cabeza, nerviosa.

-No, no, no, Gerda, no es lo que usted cree- dijo Elsa, ruborizándose- Hans solo está aquí porque durmió conmigo, pero no durmió con… conmigo, no así como piensa, es decir…-

Gerda la miró sospechosamente, levantó las cosas del suelo y se retiró.

-Con su permiso, su majestad- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- ahora vuelvo con dos tazas de café…-

Elsa continuaba muy ruborizada y se dio cuenta que Hans ya estaba despierto, y aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- quiso saber la joven.

-Buenos días, hermosa- dijo Hans, mirándola sin levantarse- ese color de piel te queda lindo-

Elsa entrecerró los ojos, tomó su almohada y se la lanzó a Hans en la cara. Una vez que el príncipe se la quitó, riendo, Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan encantador?- dijo Elsa.

-No lo sé, así soy- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa astuta. Con un movimiento delicado hizo que Elsa volviera a recostarse a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Las cosas finalmente estaban empezando a mejorar.

x-x-x

Después del pequeño incidente matutino y algunas risas de parte de Gerda durante el desayuno, Elsa logró colarse del comedor hacia su estudio y retomar las obligaciones de su reino, de las que se había hecho cargo Anna. Pensándolo bien, era lindo que alguien se ocupara de ellas.

_Toc…toc…_

La reina levantó la mirada.

-Pasen- dijo Elsa.

La puerta se abrió, y entró Anna con una gran sonrisa. Elsa la miró sospechosamente.

-Buenos días, Elsa- dijo Anna.

-Buenos días, Anna- dijo Elsa, sin quitarle la mirada de encima- ¿dónde está Kristoff?-

-Oh, Kristoff está ocupado- dijo Anna- espero que no te importe. Le pedí que organizara el regreso de los habitantes a la ciudad. Ya ves, como tuvimos que evacuarlos…-

Elsa asintió, recordando lo que había ocurrido.

-Hiciste muy bien durante mi ausencia, Anna- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- sabía que podía confiar en ti-

Anna sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿viniste porque quieres jugar a no trabajar?- preguntó sospechosamente Elsa. Anna sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Elsa- dijo Anna- quería decirte que… ya que aprendí algo de tu trabajo… quizá podría ayudarte, así terminaremos más rápido y podremos divertirnos-

Elsa sonrió y le pasó unos papeles.

-Me encantaría- dijo Elsa.

x-x-x

Semanas después, Elsa y Anna estaban trabajando en el estudio.

-Anna, tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Elsa durante la pausa del té en la tarde.

-¿Mmm?- solo dijo Anna, aún leyendo.

-Sé que no apruebas, y que te puedes enojar, y a lo mejor poner furiosa o algo, pero…- comenzó Elsa, y vio que Anna no la estaba escuchando- ¿Anna?-

Anna la miró.

-Ya sé de que se trata, Elsa- dijo Anna con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que Hans duerme contigo casi todas las noches?-

Elsa se puso roja.

-No era de eso que te iba a hablar- dijo la reina- y Hans no duerme conmigo todas las noches. Bueno, duerme en mi cuarto, conmigo, pero solo duerme de dormir dormir…- sacudió la cabeza, y Anna se echó a reír al ver a su hermana tan nerviosa.

-Tranquila, Elsa- dijo Anna sonriendo- ya lo he perdonado por lo que hizo. Si no fuera por eso, no me habría dado cuenta que a quien realmente amo es a Kristoff. Además, Hans te salvó y te ama, y si eso te hace feliz, a mi también-

Elsa sonrió.

-Gracias Anna- dijo Elsa- significa mucho para mí-

x-x-x

Cuando las hermanas bajaron al comedor para cenar, se encontraron a Kristoff y a Hans enfrascados en una silenciosa guerra de miradas. Elsa y Anna los miraron, interrogantes, hasta que Kristoff rompió el silencio.

-Doble nudo sueco- dijo Kristoff- resiste al menos una tonelada de hielo…-

-Eso no es nada- argumentó Hans- yo puedo hacer un nudo que mantiene un buque de guerra en su sitio, y se deshace con un simple tirón-

Las hermanas se echaron a reír.

-Ya no peleen- dijo Anna, dándole un codazo a Kristoff.

"Es bueno saber que son amigos", pensó Elsa, "las cosas poco a poco se resuelven".

x-x-x

Esa noche que Elsa se fue a dormir, recibió a su visitante habitual. Hans se metió a la cama de la reina y, como era habitual, se recostó y atrajo a Elsa para sí, dándole un beso en la frente y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Hans?-dijo Elsa, acomodándose a su lado. Se sentía bien tener a Hans con ella, no se sentía sola o asustada.

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Porqué hacemos esto?- preguntó ella- ¿no crees que es algo… inapropiado?-

Hans abrió los ojos y la miró, interrogante.

-Bueno, si su majestad lo cree así- dijo Hans, y se dispuso a levantarse. Elsa lo detuvo, tirándolo de su brazo, y Hans no se resistió.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Pues tienes razón, Elsa- dijo Hans con una sonrisa traviesa- es muy inapropiado que la reina de Arendelle permita que un apuesto príncipe comparta su cama todas las noches-

Elsa sonrió.

-Pero tengo una idea- dijo Elsa.

x-x-x

_Querida Elsa:_

_Nuestro regreso se produjo sin problemas. Antes que nada tengo que darte un mensaje de mi hermano Jorgen, que insiste en que está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo, que te envía un regalo de agradecimiento en la caja que está anexa a esta carta, y si no te pasaba este mensaje y se lo mostraba no me iba a dejar vivir. Ya que te lo hago saber, paso a lo siguiente._

_Madame Hilda nos recibió con regaños, como debes imaginar. Según ella todo esto fue mi culpa y, no se como, culpa de Violeta. No se como llegó a esa conclusión ni lo quiero averiguar. Lo importante es que ya todo está en orden aquí, y mi antigua tutora ya se comporta más como una buena consejera en vez de ser antagonista de todas mis decisiones. Creo que ya se resignó a que yo estaré a cargo, y que a Jorgen le gustan otras cosas como la música y Violeta._

_Mi corte, y todo el parlamento del país ha acordado que cortaremos toda relación con Weselton y sus aliados después de lo que hicieron. En cuanto a los dos traidores y sus secuaces, están esperado juicio y no hay duda en que serán declarados culpables y que jamás volveremos a verlos. Además, el parlamento ya aprobó nuestro tratado con Arendelle y acabamos de formar un acuerdo con Corona, todo gracias a ustedes._

_Te anexo también en esta carta la invitación formal de la boda de Jorgen y Violeta, a celebrarse próximamente. Estás invitada junto con Anna y Kristoff. También están invitados los príncipes de Corona y, muy a mi pesar, todos y cada uno de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur. Otros príncipes que asistirán expresaron su deseo de conocerte, pero después de lo que vi creo que ya encontraste tu amor verdadero. No te preocupes, tu hermana aprenderá a aceptar a Hans por amor a ti._

_Y hablando de amor verdadero, te confieso que he tenido algunos sentimientos curiosos con Edvard desde que regresamos. Me di cuenta de ellos una noche que me acompañó al muelle. No se lo menciones a madame Hilda cuando vengan a la boda o la pobre mujer va a morir del puro coraje. Pero sobre el asunto te enviaré noticias más adelante._

_Te manda un abrazo_

_Leo_

Elsa sonrió al leer la carta, y abrió la caja a la que se refería Leo en la misma. Se sorprendió al ver dos collares hermosos, uno con una esmeralda y otro con un zafiro. Tenían una tarjeta que decía: _Esmeralda para Anna, Zafiro para Elsa. Por favor acepten este regalo de disculpa de mi parte, y en agradecimiento por todo. Jorgen._

Elsa sonrió. Tomó papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

_Querida Leo:_

_No sé como comenzar la carta, así que te daré la noticia más importante que ha ocurrido en Arendelle. Le pedí a Hans que se case conmigo._

x-x-x

FIN DEL EPÍLOGO

Hola! ¿Creían que se habían deshecho de mí? Jaja… regreso tan pronto con este pequeño regalo, un epílogo dedicado a Patzylin-Donno, que fue quien lo pidió. Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	10. Extra 1

EXTRA 1

_Toc… toc…_

Elsa se encontraba, como de costumbre, sola en su habitación. Era el día después del funeral de sus padres, el funeral al que no había ido por miedo a perder el control de sus poderes y lastimar a su hermana.

Y como resultado, había dejado que su hermana menor sepultara sola a sus padres.

"Papá… mamá… Anna…"

Elsa se ovilló en una esquina de su habitación y reanudó su llanto, ignorando la puerta. De seguro se trataba nuevamente de Anna, insistiendo en ir a consolarla. ¿No se daba cuenta que esos esfuerzos suyos la ponían peor? Elsa odiaba saber que Anna la necesitaba tanto, y no podía salir a abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que ella, su hermana mayor, la iba a cuidar.

_Toc… toc…_

"Vaya que Anna es insistente hoy", pensó Elsa, sin contestar ni abrir la puerta.

No podía. Su habitación estaba completamente congelada debido a su mal estado de ánimo. Anna no podía conocer su secreto, porque estaría en peligro otra vez.

"Tienes que ser buena chica, Elsa" canturreaba la mente de Elsa, haciendo eco a las palabras de su padre. Su padre que ya no estaba.

_Toc… toc…_

-Vete, Anna, quiero estar sola- dijo por fin Elsa, mirando hacia la puerta.

La perilla de la puerta se giró, y Elsa entrecerró los ojos. Nunca, en todos esos años, nunca Anna había intentado abrir la puerta y entrar sin su permiso. La molestia de Elsa se volvió pánico cuando vio toda su habitación helada. ¿Qué haría si Anna la veía?

La puerta por fin se abrió, y algunos pequeños trozos de hielo se despegaron de la misma y cayeron al suelo. Pero detrás de la gran puerta de madera no estaba Anna, sino la chica con la que había conversado anoche. La chica que tenía unos extraños poderes como ella. Su prima, la otra nueva reina.

-Perdona que te moleste, Elsa- dijo Leo, entrando a la habitación un tanto dudosa, cerrando la puerta y tragando saliva. No parecía haberle impresionado que toda la habitación estuviera congelada.

-Perdona- dijo Elsa- no estoy… no estoy de humor para compañía, solo quería estar sola-

-Lo siento- dijo Leo- yo también estoy sola, porque no quiero lastimar a mi hermano, pero…- y, mientras decía eso, los objetos congelados en el cuarto de Elsa comenzaron a temblar- perdón, perdón- exclamó la joven, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Elsa se levantó del suelo, donde aún seguía ovillada, y la miró con tristeza.

-No te disculpes. No pareces notar que volví a arruinar mi habitación con mi hielo- dijo Elsa- un par de cosas rotas no harían ninguna diferencia…-

Leo le sonrió levemente.

-Sé que quieres estar sola, pero ¿no podríamos hacernos compañía?- dijo Leo tristemente- extraño a mi padre, mis poderes no se controlan y mi cabeza me grita las miles de nuevas responsabilidades que tengo, no me siento preparada, y creo que la única persona que puede entender… eres tu-

Elsa parpadeó y asintió. La verdad, se parecía a Leo más de lo que había imaginado. No solo compartían poderes, sino ambas acababan de perder a sus padres, ambas eran las nuevas gobernantes en sus reinos, y ambas tenían que estar aisladas para mantener sus poderes en secreto.

-Además, si pierdes el control, yo puedo protegerme de tu don con el mío- añadió Leo- y si yo pierdo el control, tú puedes hacer igual. No nos lastimaríamos así-

Elsa se sorprendió de aquella conclusión. Tenía razón. Por fin podría estar con alguien sin miedo a lastimarla. Las dos chicas quitaron el hielo de una parte de la cama de Elsa y se sentaron.

-¿Estás asustada por tu nuevo cargo?- preguntó Elsa. Leo asintió- ¿y estarás a cargo desde que regreses a tu país? ¿Nadie te ayudará?-

Leo sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro que estaré a cargo, mi coronación es prácticamente en una semana, por desgracia ya soy mayor de edad- dijo Leo con tristeza- mi papá me estuvo entrenando para esto porque… siempre estaba enfermo, y sabía que podía pasar en cualquier momento. Mi tutora no me ayudará. Quiere que mi hermano sea rey, y me va a poner todas las trabas que pueda para demostrar que no sirvo para esto-

Elsa la miró.

-Yo aún soy menor, y tendré consejeros que se hagan cargo del reino hasta que cumpla 21- dijo Elsa- aunque Kai insiste en que asista y dé mis opiniones- bajó la mirada, y comenzaron a caer copos de nieve a la habitación- al menos tu padre te preparó para esto. Yo creí que mis padres iban a estar aquí siempre. Y siempre he estado encerrada en esta habitación. No sé nada de política ni de como dirigir un reino-

Leo sonrió e hizo girar su dedo índice varias veces. Un suave viento hizo bailar a los copos de nieve que caían sobre ellas, para después depositarse en una esquina de la habitación. Elsa sonrió al ver aquello.

-No te preocupes, Elsa- dijo Leo- tienes tiempo para aprender hasta que seas mayor. Sigue el consejo de Kai. Aprende todo lo que puedas, hazlo por tu país y por tu hermana…-

Elsa sonrió.

-Esa tutora tuya- dijo Elsa pensativa, recordando a la mujer en la cena- ¿siempre tiene esa misma cara de desdén y fastidio?-

-No- dijo Leo- hoy estaba de buen humor…-

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír.

-Está molesta con mi padre por haberme nombrado su heredera- explicó Leo- y conmigo por haberlo aceptado. Al principio creí que quería que mi hermano fuera rey para ella tener el poder como regente, pero ahora que pienso, ella cree que una mujer no está hecha para el trono-

-Bueno, tal vez tiene razón- dijo Elsa pensativa- muchos hombres quieren hacerse cargo del mundo-

Leo sacudió la cabeza.

-No, claro que sí podemos, Elsa- dijo Leo- ha habido mujeres que han reinado solas sin ningún problema. No niego que tengo miedo, pero sé que podemos-

Elsa sonrió. El hielo a su alrededor no estaba tan denso como antes, y Leo no había quebrado nada aún.

-¿Ya has estado en Oeste alguna vez?- preguntó Leo, y Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

-No, para nada- dijo Elsa- ¿y tu en Arendelle?- Leo sacudió la cabeza también- deberías ir al puerto antes de irte. Hay unas… flores muy hermosas en un puesto cerca. Arendelle es famoso por sus flores, por sus telas y por sus recursos naturales-

Leo se quedó pensativa.

-En Oeste tenemos una gran mina de esmeraldas- dijo la joven- y, según tengo entendido, mi país vende las esmeraldas a tu país a cambio de sus telas. Y que en Arendelle crean las joyas y las envían a todos los países-

-No sabía eso- comentó Elsa.

x-x-x

Elsa comenzó a ir a las reuniones del parlamento con los consejeros que se habían quedado a cargo de Arendelle para aprender de los asuntos de estado. Apenas habían pasado dos meses y, aunque Elsa aún extrañaba a sus padres, sabía que tenía que aprender a gobernar su reino como su padre lo había hecho.

Anna… bueno, Anna se la pasaba en el castillo haciendo no se qué cosa, y las dos chicas solían evitarse. Solo se veían durante las comidas, pero no se hablaban entre sí. Elsa pensaba que era lo mejor: seguir con la rutina que sus padres les habían fijado.

Una discusión llamó la atención de Elsa.

-Y el último asunto del día, renovar el tratado de comercio con Weselton y con Oeste- dijo el presidente del consejo. Elsa levantó la vista al escuchar aquello.

-Yo creo que deberíamos cancelar nuestro acuerdo con Oeste- dijo uno de los consejeros, levantando la mano- los granos que nos envió la última vez estuvieron en muy mal estado. No es tan útil esa transacción como las esmeraldas de Weselton por nuestras telas-

Elsa recordó su conversación de hacía unas semanas con Leo. Miró a su alrededor, nerviosa, y luego miró sus manos. Estaban cubiertas por sus guantes. La joven reina levantó la mano tímidamente, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamó el presidente del consejo- ¿desea decir algo sobre el tema?-

Elsa casi se arrepiente de haber levantado la mano. Se volvió hacia Kai, quien le sonrió, animándola a seguir.

-Se…según tengo entendido- dijo Elsa en voz nerviosa, pero clara- Oeste es quien exporta las esmeraldas a cambio de las telas de Arendelle-

Los consejeros se miraron entre sí. El consejero que había hecho la moción se sonrojó, molesto de que la reina hubiera evidenciado su error.

-Gracias su majestad- dijo el presidente del consejo- su majestad tiene razón. No cancelaremos el acuerdo con Oeste-

Elsa sonrió, aliviada. Era un gran logro para ella: había hablado en público y no había congelado a nadie. Cuando iban saliendo de la sala, Kai sonrió a la reina y guiñó un ojo. Elsa salió detrás de los consejeros, aunque alcanzó a escuchar a aquel que la había contrariado.

-Esa niña ya se cree reina- dijo el consejero de mal humor- aún no es mayor de edad para intervenir en nuestros asuntos-

-Estás enojado porque te hizo quedar mal- dijo el otro.

-Los asuntos del estado no son para mujeres, mucho menos para niñas como ella- dijo el consejero.

Elsa lo escuchó desde la distancia, y se sintió muy mal. Se apresuró a su habitación y se encerró en ella, haciéndola nevar otra vez.

"¡Contrólate!" pensó la joven.

_Toc… toc…_

-¿Su majestad?- la voz de Kai la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… no es buen momento, Kai, disculpe- dijo Elsa, tratando de controlarse- estoy… eh…-

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Entiendo, su majestad- dijo Kai amablemente- acaba de llegar un paquete para usted. Lo dejaré en la puerta, para que lo recoja cuando guste-

Elsa escuchó los pasos de Kai alejarse, y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se encontró con una caja pequeña y una carta.

_Querida Elsa:_

_Te envío un regalo que espero que te sirva en tu nuevo papel como reina de Arendelle. A mí me ha servido para darme ánimos y, en parte, me ha ayudado a controlar mi "pequeño problema peludo". Cuando lo leas, lo entenderás._

_Leo._

Elsa puso la carta a un lado, y abrió la caja. Era un libro que se llamaba "Vida de Elizabeth I de Inglaterra". El libro parecía usado, y tenía un separador en una página más allá de la mitad del libro. Elsa abrió el libro en la página señalada, y encontró un párrafo circulado con tinta, y había muchas flechas dibujadas a mano señalando ese párrafo en particular, que de seguro fue obra de Leo.

_Cuando todo parecía perdido, ante la invasión inminente de la Armada Invencible, la reina Elizabeth se puso de pie delante de sus soldados, y de su reino, y exclamó: _

"_Sé que tengo el cuerpo de una frágil y débil mujer, pero tengo el corazón y el estómago de un Rey"_

Elsa sonrió. Lo había comprendido. La joven hizo sonar su campanilla y, unos segundos después, apareció Kai.

-¿Sí, su majestad?- dijo el mayordomo.

-Kai, necesito que me consigas estos libros- dijo Elsa- y la carpeta de todos los tratados que Arendelle tiene con otros reinos-

Kai sonrió.

-En seguida, reina Elsa-

x-x-x

Hola! Yo otra vez. En vista de que parece que les agradó lo que escribí, quiero dejarles algunas escenas que dejé fuera del fic, para no hacerlo tan pesado, o tedioso, ya que están un poco cargados de OCs. Este, como ven, es un ejemplo de la conversación de Elsa con Leo después del funeral, que se me hizo un poco redundante después de releerla. Espero que la disfruten. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. Extra 2

EXTRA 2

Hans llegó algo nauseoso a las Islas del Sur. Y no tenía nada que ver con el viaje en barco que acababa de hacer. Estaba nervioso. Sabía que el ministro francés lo entregaría a su familia y le contaría a sus doce hermanos mayores todo lo que acababa de hacer en Arendelle.

"Pfff"

Ya se estaba imaginando la cara de sus hermanos. Las risas. Las burlas. Las miradas de decepción. De desaprobación.

Hans pateó la cubeta que estaba en el suelo frente a él. Toda la culpa la tenía Elsa. Esa maldita reina de las nieves. Si tan solo hubiera seguido su plan original. Si tan solo no hubiera conocido a Anna primero y su pobre autoestima no lo hubiera orillado a seguir el camino fácil.

Debió haber intentado primero conquistar a Elsa. Pero todo el mundo decía que la joven reina no se abría a nadie. ¿Y que había de sus poderes de hielo? Si hubiera, por suerte, descubierto su secreto, hubiera podido hacer algo. Tal vez la hubiera podido extorsionar, amenazarla con contar su secreto si no se casaba con él y lo hacía rey.

Quizá, una vez que se embarcó en el plan con Anna, quizá hubiera funcionado el plan de preparar un pequeño "accidente" para Elsa, una vez que estuviera seguramente casado con la princesa. Si hubiera tenido paciencia. Anna estaba locamente enamorada y hubiera sido fácil, pero Hans desesperó.

Y la pregunta que más lo torturaba era otra. ¿Porqué se empeñó en salvar a Elsa en el castillo de hielo? ¿Porqué detuvo a los secuaces de Weselton? Si hubiera dejado que los eventos se desarrollaran sin su intervención, Elsa hubiera muerto atravesada por una flecha. Eso hubiera detenido el invierno eterno. Nadie lo hubiera culpado. Anna se habría refugiado en él, para consolarse, y le hubiera concedido lo que más quería: ser rey. ¿Porqué tuvo que salvarla?

Tonto Hans.

Claro que el joven príncipe sabía la respuesta. Quizá se precipitó con Anna, pero la hermosa reina Elsa lo impresionó desde el momento en que la miró en la entrada de su castillo de hielo, esperando a que su hombre de nieve los atacara. La reina, tan hermosa y atractiva, había impresionado a Hans, y sus hormonas habían tomado la decisión que su cabeza fría y calculadora jamás hubiera tomado.

Hans sacudió la cabeza.

Y después estaba lo que hizo en prisión. Si tan solo Hans hubiera entregado a Elsa al duque de Weselton y a los demás embajadores que exigían acabar con el monstruo, ellos la habrían ejecutado y ni siquiera se hubiera tenido que manchar las manos. Nuevamente, Anna no podría culparlo, y estaría ahí para consolarla. ¿Porqué cometió ese error?

"Hormonas, Hans", le respondió su cabeza.

En esos momentos, una parte de él había secretamente deseado que Anna se hubiera perdido, o muerto congelada en el camino cuando buscaba a su hermana, para tener vía libre con Elsa. Su compromiso apresurado había sido parte del plan, pero todo el plan se vino abajo cuando vio a la hermosa reina en su nuevo atuendo. Y en su nueva actitud. Y quiso tener las dos cosas: el reino Y la reina.

Ese fue su error. Quiso quedarse con todo y alteró sus planes. Cuando Elsa escapó y fue obvio que no podía contenerla ni sus poderes, había decidido volver a su plan inicial. Pero era demasiado tarde.

-Malditos actos de amor verdadero- dijo en voz más alta de lo que había esperado.

Pero todo había sido culpa de Elsa. Si no hubiera sido tan fría. Tan tonta. ¿Qué le costaba derretir el invierno ANTES? Eso hubiera quedado como anillo al dedo con sus planes. Anna habría muerto, y él hubiera podido satisfacer su ambición (y su deseo) al lado de Elsa.

"Maldita bruja buena para nada…"

El capitán del barco anunció que ya habían avistado tierra. Hans bufó. Esto iba a ser peor de lo que creía. Hora de enfrentar a sus hermanos.

x-x-x

El ministro francés pidió audiencia con el rey de las Islas del Sur, y le fue concedido.

-Su majestad- dijo el ministro francés- me temo que estoy delante de usted para darle terribles noticias-

El rey lo miró, alarmado, pero no dijo nada hasta que se explicara mejor.

-Traigo de vuelta a su hijo Hans, que ha sido expulsado de Arendelle para siempre, bajo pena de muerte, por su conducta en ese país…- dijo el ministro.

El rey cambió su rostro alarmado por uno de frustración.

-¿Expulsado?- exclamó el rey- ¿por orden de la nueva reina?- se quedó pensativo- ¿y que crímen cometió en Arendelle?-

El ministro le contó brevemente los acontecimientos en Arendelle.

-Sus crímenes fueron numerosos, su majestad- dijo el ministro francés- confesó que su objetivo para ir a Arendelle era solo para seducir a alguna de las dos princesas. Confesó también que, cuando la princesa Anna volvió congelada a Arendelle y Hans sabía una manera de salvarla, se negó a hacerla y la abandonó en una habitación fría. Mintió sobre haber pronunciado votos de matrimonio con la princesa, para que los consejales de Arendelle le otorgaran el mando de la ciudad. Y finalmente, mintió a la reina Elsa, diciéndole que la princesa había muerto, y levantó su espada contra ella-

El rey se quedó helado.

-¿Mi hijo trató de asesinar a la reina Elsa de Arendelle?-

No lo podía creer. Hans, el menor de sus hijos, que fuera capaz de realizar tales actos atroces. El ministro francés se acercó y le entregó un edicto firmado por la reina Elsa de Arendelle y su mayordomo principal Kai, en el que confirmaban todo lo que el ministro acababa de decir.

-No tengo palabras- dijo el rey- para expresar mi vergüenza- se llevó las manos al rostro y sacudió la cabeza- escribiré a la reina de Arendelle inmediatamente. No puedo creerlo…- se aclaró la garganta- le agradezco que me haya traído noticias, excelencia. Le aseguro que Hans será castigado-

-Gracias, majestad- dijo el ministro francés, retirándose.

El rey se quedó pensativo unos segundos, y posteriormente se volvió a sus sirvientes.

-Háganlo pasar- dijo el rey.

La puerta de la sala del trono se abrió, y entró Hans, fuertemente custodiado por dos soldados de las Islas del Sur, con sus manos esposadas. Así lo había entregado el ministro francés.

-Vaya, ya era hora- dijo Hans, fingiendo indiferencia- ¿podrías decirles que me quiten estas, padre? ¿O te gusta ver a tu hijo así?-

-Me disgusta, Hans- dijo el rey.

-A mí también- dijo Hans- entonces quítame estas, por favor-

El rey frunció el entrecejo.

-Me disgusta tu actitud en Arendelle, Hans- dijo el rey- ¿qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿querías el trono para ti? Sabes que Arendelle es uno de nuestros mayores aliados. El difunto rey era joven, pero fue un gran amigo mío. ¡No puedo creer que mi propio hijo atentara así contra sus hijas y pusiera en riesgo las relaciones de nuestros países!-

-Pero…- comenzó a reclamar Hans.

-¡Te callas!- exclamó el rey, poniéndose de pie, furioso. Hans dio un paso atrás- esto ya fue demasiado, Hans. Ya que te gusta tanto estar en prisión, te arreglaré una celda mientras decido cual va a ser tu castigo más apropiado-

Hans no respondió. El tono de voz de su padre le daban a entender que no admitiría ninguna réplica. Entrecerró los ojos. Ahora estaba en prisión. Por culpa de Elsa.

x-x-x

Los hermanos de Hans no perdieron oportunidad de acercarse a su celda y burlarse de él.

-Mira nada más como terminó nuestro hermanito- dijo el segundo hermano.

-Que vergüenza, hermano- dijo el cuarto hermano, en un tono más serio- ya ninguno de nosotros podrá visitar Arendelle sin ser etiquetados como "hermanos del traidor"-

-Ya cállense- dijo Hans.

-Hay otras maneras menos violentas de ganar un trono, Hans- dijo el octavo hermano- hubieras conquistado a la reina, o a la princesa-

Hans hizo una mueca.

-Eso hice, y los planes no me salieron- dijo Hans- y con la reina Elsa es imposible. Es una mujer hermosa pero terrible. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio se acercaría a ella-

-Quizá yo podría intentarlo y enseñarte como se hace- dijo el quinto hermano- no me vendría mal casarme con una reina…-

-O casarte simplemente- dijo el sexto hermano, echándose a reír.

-Touché- dijo el quinto- ¿qué te parece, Hans?-

Hans apretó los dientes.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a la reina Elsa- dijo Hans, en un tono más amenazante de lo que esperaba que fuera- si no quieres que te haga papilla y te convierta en una estatua de hielo…-

Los hermanos nuevamente se echaron a reír y lo ignoraron. Poco a poco se fueron alejando, hasta que Hans quedó solo.

-¡Maldita bruja!- murmuró Hans para sí mismo- todo es culpa de Elsa-

x-x-x

El rey había ordenado a uno de sus guardias que le reportara todo movimiento o palabra que Hans dijera en prisión. Estaba preocupado y extrañado por el comportamiento de su hijo, y quizá un espía entre las celdas podría ayudarle a entender.

La segunda noche que Hans pasó en prisión, el espía se reportó al rey.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el monarca.

-Igual que ayer, solo repite que odia a la reina Elsa, y que se vengaría tan pronto pudiera salir- dijo el espía- pero esta noche escuché algo que me extrañó-

-¿Y eso que fue?- preguntó el rey.

-El príncipe habla en sus sueños- dijo el espía- y parece que sigue soñando con la reina de Arendelle-

-¿Aún en sueños desea vengarse de ella?- preguntó el rey. El espía sacudió la cabeza.

-No, su majestad- dijo el espía- lo escuché decir: "Elsa, cuidado", y "por favor, no la lastimen"-

El rey se quedó extrañado, y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, gracias por tu información- dijo el rey- mañana en la mañana, encárgate que sea confinado ahora en su habitación. Y sigo queriendo saber todo lo que hace y dice-

-Sí, señor- dijo el espía.

x-x-x

Pasaron un par de meses, y el espía seguía reportando lo mismo. Hans murmuraba en sueños cosas acerca de la reina Elsa de Arendelle, y preocupación por ella.

"La ama", pensó el rey "quizá no lo sabe, pero tiene sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella. No puedo dejar las cosas así. Quizá no sea nada, pero es nuestra oportunidad de hacer las pases con Arendelle. En el peor de los casos, Hans y la reina Elsa terminarán como conocidos indiferentes. En el mejor de los casos…" y sonrió con ilusión.

El rey tenía un plan.

x-x-x

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el segundo extra. ¿La razón de no ponerlo? Iba a revelar demasiada información, y el enamoramiento tenía que ser de poco en poco. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. Extra 3

EXTRA 3

Leo se encontraba en cama, y estaba muy molesta. Hacía ya una semana que una serpiente había asustado a su caballo, y éste la había dejado caer. El resultado: una pierna rota. Bufó de mal humor. Había tenido mucha ilusión de ir a la coronación de Elsa de Arendelle, y ahora se la tenía que perder.

_Toc… toc…_

La puerta distrajo a Leo de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- dijo la joven reina. Su hermano menor, Jorgen, entró con una sonrisa. Era un hombre alto, con enormes ojos castaños, cejas gruesas y una presencia tranquila.

-¿Y bien, Leo?- le preguntó Jorgen- ¿cómo te sientes?-

Leo infló las mejillas, molesta, y algunos objetos salieron volando.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, calma- dijo Jorgen, sin dejar de sonreír- no te enojes. De seguro no te perderás de nada extraordinario en la coronación de Elsa-

Leo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo estoy algo… triste- dijo Leo- quería volver a ver a Elsa. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarle personalmente…-

-No te preocupes, Leo- dijo Jorgen- tu consejero, sir Robert, de seguro hará un excelente trabajo representándonos allá-

Leo lo miró.

-Repíteme porqué no vas a ir tu tampoco a la coronación de nuestra prima- dijo ella, sospechosamente. Jorgen se sonrojó.

-Porque tengo un… recital… de piano…- dijo Jorgen, nervioso- no puedo posponerlo… Además, madame Hilda me dijo que sería un desperdicio perder el tiempo en una fiesta, cuando debería estar… ya sabes, aprendiendo tu trabajo, por si las dudas-

-En eso tiene razón- dijo Leo, señalando su pierna- ¿qué vas a hacer si un día no estoy para gobernar Oeste?-

Jorgen se echó a reír.

-Leo, tu ni siquiera quieres casarte porque no te daría tiempo de gobernar- dijo Jorgen, divertido- así que no me preocupo por eso, no me vas a dejar el trabajo, ¿verdad?-

Leo no respondió, y Jorgen rió de nuevo.

-Ya no sufras más por ello, hermana- dijo Jorgen- tengo una idea que te va a alegrar el día. Ven conmigo a la sala del trono a escucharme tocar el piano…-

Leo lo miró sospechosamente, pensando que quizá su hermano se traía algo más entre manos. Señaló su pierna quebrada.

-No puedo ir a ninguna parte así, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Leo.

-Oh, no importa- dijo Jorgen- espero que no te moleste, hablé con Edvard, y está más que contento con ayudarme a llevarte a la sala del trono-

-¿Qué hiciste que?- preguntó ella.

Edvard era su guardia personal, que la seguía para todos lados como sombra desde hacía cuatro años. Su padre se lo había asignado un año antes de morir, cuando supo que no se recuperaría de la enfermedad y que era inminente que Leo se convertiría pronto en la nueva reina. Aún así, a Leo no le gustaba mucho molestar a Edvard con cosas de tan poca importancia.

_La joven princesa de Oeste llamó a la puerta un par de veces, nerviosa. _

"_Contrólate… contrólate…", pensaba. Las velas del pasillo temblaban levemente, sus poderes las movían en contra de la voluntad de la joven._

_-Pasa, querida- escuchó la benévola voz masculina._

_Leo entró a la habitación de su padre, y encontró al rey recostado en la cama, rodeado de dos hombres y de madame Hilda. Los tres tenían una expresión grave en sus ojos, pero el rey le sonrió benévolamente._

_-Por favor, déjenme a solas con mi hija- pidió el rey. _

_El médico, el primer ministro y madame Hilda salieron de la habitación._

_-¿Papá?- dijo Leo, dudosa- ¿qué sucede? ¿porqué el médico…?-_

_Pero su padre sacudió la cabeza, y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Así lo hizo._

_-Shh… tranquila, Leo- le dijo su padre- el buen médico me dice que me queda poco tiempo. No te pongas triste- añadió, observando como las luces de la habitación amenazaban con apagarse- todo en la vida termina, y es mi turno. Sé que estás preparada para tomar mi lugar cuando suceda, y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti, hija-_

_-Gracias, papá- dijo Leo con un susurro ahogado._

_-Ahora, solo quiero pedirte un favor- dijo el rey._

_-Lo que sea para ti- dijo ella._

_-Ahora que es inminente que seas la reina de nuestro país, quiero que dejes que te asigne un guardia personal- dijo el rey. Leo se sorprendió y al parecer no le gustó la idea, pero el rey insistió- quiero que estés a salvo. El guardia que te asignaré es el hijo mayor de mi mejor general. Es joven, apenas un par de años mayor que tu, pero su padre lo recomienda ampliamente, y confío en que te cuidará bien. Hazlo por mi-_

_Leo sonrió levemente._

_-Está bien papá- dijo ella- gracias-_

_x-x-x_

_Leo se encontraba sola en su habitación, intentando ordenarla usando solo sus poderes, cuando alguien la interrumpió._

_-Su alteza- dijo el mayordomo Serge, inclinándose ante ella- su padre me envió para presentarle a su nuevo guardia principal, Edvard Rasmussen, hijo del general Rasmussen. Edvard, ella es su alteza la princesa Leo, heredera al trono de Oeste-_

_Leo le puso atención al joven que estaba detrás de Serge. Era algo, algo pálido, con su rubio cabello largo atado hacia atrás, y profundos ojos azules. El joven usaba el uniforme del ejército de su padre._

_Apenas Serge lo introdujo, el joven se puso de rodillas._

_-Le juro lealtad para siempre, su alteza- dijo el joven Edvard- y servirla con mi vida y con mi muerte-_

_Leo se sonrojó levemente ante aquella declaración. Serge se inclinó y se retiró. Edvard iba a hacer lo mismo, para iniciar su guardia en la entrada de la habitación de la princesa, cuando ésta lo detuvo._

_-Edvard, espera- dijo ella._

_-¿Sí, su alteza?- dijo el joven, deteniéndose._

_-Si vas a estar siguiéndome, creo que necesito contarte un secreto- dijo Leo, algo nerviosa. Tenía que contarle el secreto de sus poderes. Si no lo hacía, lo iba a descubrir por su cuenta. Vio que los libros en su estante comenzaron a temblar. Tragó saliva- tienes que prometerme que no te vas a asustar, ni… ni me vas a dejar sola-_

_-Su alteza, no se preocupe- dijo Edvard con seguridad- usted acaba de escuchar mi juramento-_

Edvard entró al escuchar su nombre, y se inclinó frente a Leo.

-Su majestad- dijo el guardia, y extendió los brazos- si me permite-

Leo no tuvo más remedio que asentir y dejarse llevar a la sala del trono.

x-x-x

-Conveniente que, después de su accidente, no está en condiciones de trabajar, pero sí de venir a escuchar música- gruñó madame Hilda al ver que Leo iba a acompañarlos en escuchar a Jorgen.

-Yo insistí, madame, y obligué a Edvard a traerla- dijo Jorgen antes de que Leo pudiera decir algo.

La mujer bufó enfadada y se retiró.

-Serge, ¿sir Robert ya partió hacia Arendelle?- preguntó Leo a su mayordomo mientras que Jorgen se acomodaba frente al piano.

-Sí, su majestad, hace una hora- dijo Serge.

Leo sonrió levemente, y volvió la vista a su hermano, que había comenzado a tocar el piano. Realmente era increíble el talento que tenía Jorgen. A Leo le causaba un poco de tristeza. Quizá si Jorgen hubiera nacido en una familia noble en vez de la familia real, hubiera podido explotar todo su potencial. Ahora solo tocaba el piano como parte de su educación y nada más.

Leo suspiró, y fue entonces cuando entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No solo Jorgen estaba tocando el piano. Había una joven, sentada en el banco del piano junto a él, y estaba cantando. Si bien su hermano tenia la habilidad de extraer música casi divina de aquel instrumento, la chica tenía una voz igualmente impresionante. La joven reina la miró atentamente. Era una chica mucho menor que ella, tal vez un par de años menor que Jorgen, con cabello claro y ojos color chocolate. Y esas miradas…

-Edvard- susurró en voz baja. El guardia se acercó.

-¿Sí, su majestad?-

-¿Quién es esa chica que canta con Jorgen?- preguntó Leo al guardia. Edvard la miró, un poco confundido, y Leo guiñó un ojo- vamos, sé que mi hermano tuvo que haberte dicho-

Edvard sonrió levemente.

-Solo sé que el nombre de la señorita es Violeta, su majestad- dijo Edvard- y que su hermano la menciona constantemente desde hace tiempo-

Leo hizo memoria y recordó que así había sido. Había estado pensando tanto en ir a Arendelle que había pasado por alto esos detalles importantes.

Al finalizar la pieza, y los asistentes aplaudir, Jorgen tomó la mano de la chica y, con cuidado, la condujo hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Su majestad- dijo Jorgen, inclinándose- ¿me permite presentarle a…?-

-Violeta- dijo Leo, sonriendo- gusto en conocerte-

La joven sonrió.

-Su majestad es muy amable- dijo Violeta.

Leo también sonrió, ahora que lo entendió todo. Su hermano estaba enamorado. Los miró alternadamente, complacida por lo que había observado.

-Tienes una voz maravillosa- dijo la reina- deberías venir más seguido a cantar-

-Claro que sí, su majestad- dijo la joven- me encanta venir y cantar cuando Jo… cuando su alteza el príncipe toca el piano- se corrigió.

Varios de los cortesanos dejaron escapar exclamaciones de sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía esa plebeya atreverse a estar a punto de llamar al príncipe por su nombre? Violeta puso una mirada mortificada, pero la reina hizo callar a todos levantando la mano, para después tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

-Estoy feliz de conocerte al fin- dijo Leo a la chica, y se volvió a su hermano- Jorgen, estoy agotada y Edvard me llevará a mi habitación. ¿Porqué no llevas a Violeta al jardín? Hace una noche hermosa, y sería una lástima que no la disfrutaran-

-Por su puesto, su majestad- dijo Jorgen, inclinándose junto con Violeta y saliendo.

Leo se volvió a Serge con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, Serge, pide a los guardias que lo nos molesten- dijo la reina.

-Sí, su majestad-

x-x-x

Después de soportar un sermón de madame Hilda sobre no aprobar que el príncipe esté cortejando a una plebeya en público, por fin Leo estuvo libre para volver a descansar.

-Si me permite, su majestad- dijo Edvard, ofreciéndole sus brazos a la reina. Ésta sonrió y asintió. Rodeó con sus brazos en cuello del guardia y dejó que éste la alzara. La joven reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su guardia mientras que éste la llevaba a través de los pasillos de su palacio hasta su habitación.

Con cuidado colocó a la joven reina sobre la cama, teniendo especial atención en el pie fracturado. La cubrió con las mantas y apagó la vela que estaba junto a la cama.

-¿Edvard?- dijo la reina.

-¿Sí, su majestad?- dijo el guardia, quien se disponía a salir a custodiar la puerta.

-¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre cuando estés solo conmigo?- pregunto ella. El guardia sonrió y asintió- gracias, Edvard- agregó ella hundiendo su cabeza en las almohadas y cerrando los ojos.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Leo- dijo Edvard con un susurro, besando la frente de la joven reina, que ya estaba dormida- buenas noches, mi reina-

x-x-x

Hola! Pues este es el tercer extracto del fic, y lo quité porque se trata de las historias de algunos de los OCs, que realmente no son tan esenciales para la trama. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	13. Extra 4

EXTRA 4

Leo se encontraba en su estudio, sentada frente al escritorio. Aún tenía la pierna inmovilizada, pero ya no requería un reposo tan estricto y podía deambular un poco. Además, Edvard había tomado la costumbre de, además de protegerla, ayudarla a moverse por todo el palacio.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamó Serge- su consejero sir Robert ha regresado de Arendelle. Desea una audiencia con usted-

-Está bien- dijo la reina bajando su pluma- hágalo pasar…-

Lo que la joven reina no se esperaba es que sir Robert entrara de golpe a su estudio, temblando de miedo. Leo alzó la mirada, alarmada, y Edvard, que estaba de pie junto a la reina, se acercó a ella instintivamente con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-¡Sir Robert!- exclamó la reina, alarmada por la actitud del consejero- ¿qué sucede?¿se encuentra bien?-

-¡Su majestad!- exclamó el consejero, sudando nerviosamente- vengo a traerle noticias que no podrá creer. Vengo a reportarle los acontecimientos en Arendelle los últimos días. Creí que eran noticias importantes, así que vine directamente con usted-

Leo sintió un vuelco al escuchar aquello. ¿Le había sucedido algo malo a Elsa o a Anna?

-Le escucho- dijo la reina.

Leo hizo una seña a Serge, y éste acercó una silla al recién llegado. Se inclinó y salió a traer un carrito con té y galletas.

-Fui a la coronación de la reina Elsa de Arendelle, como usted me lo ordenó- dijo el consejero una vez que tomó asiento- todo parecía pasar sin consecuencia hasta que la joven princesa le quitó un guante a la reina. No se imagina lo que sucedió. La reina Elsa congeló todo salón de baile, después todo el patio del palacio, y finalmente todo el reino-

Leo lo escuchaba con creciente preocupación. ¿Elsa perdió el control y congeló todo su reino? ¿Qué pasó con Arendelle entonces, y su gente? Pero había otra pregunta que la atormentaba más… ¿que pasaría si ella, Leo, perdiera el control como lo hizo Elsa? El solo pensamiento hizo que los pequeños vidrios en el candil del techo comenzaran a tiritar.

"Calmate, contrólate…"

-La reina Elsa escapó, y nos quedamos atrapados en el castillo en ese clima infernal- continuó relatando el consejero- la princesa Anna inmediatamente corrió tras ella, y volvió unos días después. Al final la reina Elsa volvió y descongeló el reino-

-¿La reina Elsa y la princesa Anna se encuentran a salvo?- preguntó Leo.

-Sí, así fue- dijo el consejero- además, durante todo esto se expuso un complot contra la vida de la reina y de la princesa. El príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur planeaba casarse con alguna y deshacerse de ellas para quedarse con el trono de Arendelle-

Leo se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. ¿El mismo príncipe que hacía un par de años había ido a Oeste a cortejarla?¿ella también había sido una víctima potencial de sus planes?

-Por suerte, ambas salieron ilesas, regresaron al príncipe Hans a su país- dijo el consejero- y la reina Elsa rompió relaciones con Weselton-

-¿Weselton también formó parte del complot?- preguntó la reina.

-No, su majestad- dijo el consejero- pero durante todo el tiempo que duró el… incidente, el duque de Weselton insistió en eliminar a la reina-

Leo se quedó pensativa.

-Sir Robert, lamento que haya pasado todo eso- dijo la reina- yo soy quien debía haber ido a esa coronación. Le agradezco su esfuerzo, y que haya venido a traerme ese reporte. Ahora vaya a descansar, porque se ve que lo necesita…-

Sir Robert hizo una inclinación y se dirigió nerviosamente a la salida del estudio. Antes de salir, el consejero regresó y le entregó una carta a Leo.

-Es de parte de la reina Elsa- añadió sir Robert antes de retirarse.

Leo no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella mirada de su consejero y abrió la carta. Básicamente era la explicación de Elsa de lo que había ocurrido en Arendelle. Le contó como había perdido el control en su coronación, como había provocado que todo el país se congelara y, más importantemente, como había logrado descongelar todo.

_Un acto de amor verdadero descongelará un corazón congelado._

Eso había escrito Elsa. ¿Amor? ¿Eso era lo que controlaba sus poderes?

x-x-x

-Debemos cortar lazos con Arendelle de inmediato- exclamó uno de los consejeros reales- sir Robert nos ha contado que la reina Elsa es una peligrosa hechicera que maldijo a su reino con un invierno eterno-

-¡Un monstruo!- exclamó otro.

-Su majestad, no podemos seguir apoyando a esa nación- dijo el primer consejero- ¿qué haremos si la malvada reina de las nieves decide atacarnos y esclavizarnos?-

-Esperen- dijo un tercer consejero- quizá si rompemos lazos con Arendelle, la reina de las nieve ejecute su venganza contra nosotros y nos congele?-

Leo alzó una ceja. Sabía que Elsa no era malvada, y sabía que sus consejeros estaban reaccionando como reaccionarían si supieran que ella misma tenía poderes. Como un montón de completos ignorantes que no entendían nada. Leo sabía como era tener un poder tan grande que causaba pavor lastimar a la gente que amas.

-No suspenderemos relaciones con Arendelle- dijo la reina finalmente, terminando la discusión- no creo que la reina de Arendelle sea malvada o que tenga malas intenciones. La reina Elsa me ha enviado una carta explicándome lo acontecido, y no veo ningún problema con continuar el comercio con ese país. No tenemos nada que temer-

Los consejeros estaban frustrados.

-Nuestra gente necesita de este comercio- continuó la reina- Arendelle y Corona son los únicos reinos cercanos que compra nuestras esmeraldas para forjarlas en joyas. No podemos perder a ninguno de los dos por suposiciones de posible peligro-

x-x-x

En el palacio de Arendelle, era hora de cenar. Apenas había pasado un par de días desde que el hielo se derritió y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. A la hora de la cena, Elsa se sentó a la mesa con su hermana, Kristoff y Olaf. Kai y Gerda fueron invitados a sentarse también y acompañarlos.

-Y entonces, ¿la cubeta en la cabeza de Hans?- se echó a reír Anna.

-Así fue, su alteza- dijo Kai con una sonrisa- el ministro francés prometió contarle todo lo ocurrido a sus doce hermanos mayores…-

-Espero que le den su merecido- dijo Anna.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- quiso saber Gerda.

-Pues el duque de Weselton comenzó a quejarse y a decir que deseaba ver a la reina- dijo Kai, mirando de reojo a Elsa con una sonrisa- y yo le dije que su majestad ordenó que no se harían negocios de ninguna clase con _Weasel-town_- (N/A #1)

Anna y Kristoff rieron tanto que a la primera casi se le sale el agua que estaba bebiendo por la nariz. Elsa y Gerda rieron también.

-Por supuesto que se enojó muchísimo, de seguro- dijo Elsa.

-Lo tiene merecido también- declaró Anna antes de que Kai pudiera contestar.

Elsa le sonrió a su hermana.

-Oh, Elsa, esto es hermoso- dijo Anna- desearía que fuera así todos los días-

-No te preocupes, Anna- dijo Elsa- será así todos los días-

x-x-x

Un hombre de estatura baja entró al palacio de Oeste, cubierto por una capa y seguido de tres guardias vestidos de rojo. Uno de los guardias del palacio se colocó entre la comitiva y la entrada, pero el hombre pequeño le mostró un papel, y el guardia inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y se inclinó.

-Por aquí, excelencia- dijo el guardia del palacio, seguido de los cuatro hombres.

El guardia los condujo a una pequeña sala, la cual solo contenía una mesa y dos sillas, iluminadas con una lámpara. Una de las sillas estaba ya ocupada por un hombre alto, encapuchado.

-Espero que valga la pena el que me hayas traído hasta aquí- dijo el hombre pequeño.

-No se arrepentirá, excelencia…- dijo el hombre que ya estaba sentado.

El hombre pequeño se quitó la capucha. Se trataba del duque de Weselton, y los tres hombres que lo acompañaban eran sus guardias, dos de ellos habían estado en Arendelle durante el invierno provocado por la reina.

-He hecho esparcir varios rumores en la corte- dijo el hombre alto- pronto llegarán a oídos de la reina, y tendrán el efecto que esperamos. Hay otro asunto del que quiero hablar con usted, excelencia…-

El duque de Weselton hizo una seña para que sus guardias esperaran afuera. Éstos obedecieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-Bien, bien, menos mal- dijo el primer guardia, el de bigote- estoy ansioso por darle su merecido a esa reina de las nieves-

El otro guardia, que no había estado en Arendelle, lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Porqué tanto odio del duque hacia la reina de Arendelle?- preguntó curioso- y de ustedes también, por lo que veo-

-Tu no viste la mirada malvada que tiene esa bruja de hielo- dijo el segundo guardia- a mí me lanzó contra la pared y casi me traspasa con sus puntas de hielo…-

-Y a mí casi me tira del balcón de su castillo, solo usando sus poderes- dijo el primer guardia. Si el príncipe de las Islas del Sur no la hubiera detenido…-

-Pero también me detuvo a mí- dijo el segundo guardia, molesto- con esa flecha que le lancé bien pudo haber terminado todo el problema…-

El tercer guardia intervino.

-Bueno, eso lo comprendo, pero tengo entendido que el duque de Weselton tiene otras… motivaciones- dijo

-Claro dijo el segundo guardia- Arendelle es uno de los países más ricos de la región. Y es una gran oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre las riquezas de ese país utilizando los poderes de la reina como excusa-

-Y hablando de la reina Elsa- dijo el primer guardia con una sonrisa macabra- el duque me prometió que podía obtener una… satisfacción por lo que intentó hacer en ese castillo de hielo- alzó las cejas de manera significativa- no voy a perder la oportunidad de calentar las cosas un poco con la reina de las nieves…-

Los tres hombres rieron.

x-x-x

Leo miró incrédula a Hans, una vez que éste le contó los detalles de su plan para rescatar a Elsa en el camarote del barco.

-¿Entonces tu plan es que con mis poderes te transporte al barco donde crees que tienen a Elsa, tu te batas con todos los guardias y soldados que deben estar custodiándola, y después que te traiga de regreso con ella?-

Hans puso los ojos en blanco. Claro que ala reina lo hacía sonar mucho más complicado de lo que realmente era.

-No exactamente, no me batiré con nadie si nadie nota mi presencia- explicó Hans.

Leo no parecía convencida.

-Debería ir Edvard contigo- dijo Leo- te podría ayudar si las cosas se ponen feas-

Hans iba a reclamar, cuando Edvard intervino.

-Su majestad, le será mucho más complicado traer de regreso a tres personas en vez de dos- dijo el guardia- recuerde que acaba de gastar una gran cantidad de energía-

Leo los miró alternadamente. No le gustaba, pero tenían razón. Si ella llegaba a fallar, los tres caerían al mar y haría todo infinitamente más complicado.

-No te preocupes, funcionará- dijo Hans con confianza- lo único que resta es que este barco los alcance-

-No debe faltar mucho- dijo Edvard, y se volvió a la reina- debería descansar, su majestad, para que esté preparada cuando llegue el momento-

Leo asintió, y los dos hombres se inclinaron y salieron del camarote, dejándola sola. Cuando cerró la puerta, Hans miró por la ventanilla del camarote y se dio cuenta que la reina se había puesto a practicar levantar cosas con sus poderes.

-Lo logrará- le dijo Edvard en voz baja, adivinando los pensamientos de Hans- la reina Elsa es su amiga, y tiene miedo de fallarle. Pero logrará controlar sus poderes para ayudarte a salvarla-

-Lo sé- dijo Hans. Edvard miró fijamente al príncipe- ya nos conocíamos, ¿no? Tú fuiste el guardia que me arruinó el momento cuando quise conquistarla cuando aún era princesa- añadió señalando el camarote. El guardia se encongó de hombros.

-No puedo decir que lo lamente- dijo sinceramente el guardia, y Hans sonrió.

-Yo lo lamento- dijo el príncipe- he cometido tantos errores y herido a tantas personas, solo porque quería ser rey-

-Tu amas a la reina Elsa- dijo el guardia- su majestad lo sospechaba, pero con solo verte a los ojos se confirma-

Hans no respondió inmediatamente. Miró hacia la proa del barco con esperanza.

-No sabes como se siente- dijo Hans- sobre la mujer que uno ama, quiero decir. No saber si te ama, y saber que está en peligro y temes no poder hacer nada para evitarlo-

Edvard sonrió amargamente.

-Créeme que lo sé- dijo el guardia- cuando Serge y los guardias de Weselton me tomaron por sorpresa, me arrastraron al calabozo y me dejaron ahí, tuvieron la amabilidad de contarme parte de sus planes, y no omitieron decirme lo que planeaban hacer con la reina. Fue agonizante tenerla frente a mi y no saber si estaba viva o no, si estaba herida, hasta que te llevaron al calabozo también-

Hans miró sorprendido al guardia.

-¿La amas?- dijo el príncipe.

-Es deber de todo súbdito amar a su reina- dijo simplemente el guardia.

Hans se volvió a mirar a la reina. Al igual que ella, Elsa debía estar ignorante de que había un hombre sufriendo por su amor justo delante de sus ojos.

x-x-x

N/A #1: Yo solo he visto la versión en inglés de Frozen, así que desconozco como se tradujo esta broma al español. El nombre original es "Weselton" pero Kai lo llama a propósito "Weasel-town" (pueblo de comadrejas) que, según mi opinión, le queda muy adecuadamente.

Para los que quieren una secuela, ya tengo una idea malvada, así que procederé a consultarla con la almohada.

Estos pedacitos se quedaron fuera por obvias razones, iban a arruinar la trama, revelar demasiada información o estaban muy cargados de OC. Debo decir que no tengo ninguna escena extra de Anna y Kristoff, escribir sobre ellos me cuesta un poco, ya que la peli se basó mucho en esa pareja y no da mucho lugar para especular, a diferencia de la pareja de Elsa y Hans en la que hay mucha tela de donde cortar.

Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
